


Военные игры

by ukatan92



Series: Loaded march (translation into Russian) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Military
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukatan92/pseuds/ukatan92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Военные игры это не просто:  члены отряда "Экскалибур" едва не погибают, Артур должен доказать, что его люди лучше всех прочих, не обойдется здесь без власти и политики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [War Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243609) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



Прошло три недели, а платок Артура, одолженный Эмрису, все еще продолжал хранить запах своего хозяина. Мерлину пришлось воззвать к остаткам силы воли, чтобы не начать дрочить, обернув платок вокруг собственного члена. Помогло еще и осознание того, что на территории базы просто невозможно было уединиться, особенно в казармах. И как только получается вести эту войну, когда у солдат постоянная сексуальная неудовлетворенность? У Мерлина на это не было ответа. Хотя нет, был. Гавейн поведал ему о семи различных местах, где, при определенной доле везения, можно было получить несколько минут уединения. 

Вот только куча песка на задворках мира в трех дюймах от снайпера отряда не было одним из этих мест. 

Мерлин еще раз огляделся по сторонам: ничего. Артур отправил Гавейна, Овайна и Персиваля устроить небольшую перестрелку, что подразумевало засаду и ожидание приказа открыть стрельбу. Мерлин попал сюда совершенно случайно: Артур повелительно махнул рукой, подзывая его, и как бы между делом поинтересовался:

\- Почему бы тебе не отправиться с ребятами?

Мерлин, опешивший от такого предложения, обернулся к Гавейну. Возможно, в бою у Овайна и Персиваля еще были шансы угнаться за Гавейном, но у Мерлина, с его-то скоростью передвижения?! 

\- Быть может, потому, чтобы у них был шанс вернуться назад, живыми? – произнес парень. 

\- В этом случае, когда будешь там, проследи, чтобы так все и было, - Артур смотрел исподлобья и не сводил взгляда с красного платка, который Мерлин теперь носил на шее постоянно, будто бы сожалея, что вообще поделился эксклюзивным членством в «клуб». 

\- Это полное дерьмо, друг, причем Дерьмо с большой буквы, - буркнул Гавейн себе под нос. Он лежал на животе уже довольно давно, ногами упираясь в камень, винтовка у плеча, прицел у глаз. – Я не вижу ничего, а они ведь должны двигаться по этой дороге. Уверен, что ничего не напутал с координатами?

Мерлин перепроверил все в одиннадцатый раз. Даже если предположить, что его память внезапно отказала, была еще зашифрованная запись в его маленькой книжечке, точно такой же, как у снайпера, куда тот записывал количество убитых и прочие дополнительные данные. Скорость ветра, угол наклона, температура, снаряжение, насечки на винтовке – Гавейн записывал абсолютно все, будто бы рассчитывал, что в один прекрасный день у него получиться вывести математическую формулу, которая поможет любому «зеленому» новобранцу стать асом в стрельбе. Когда речь заходила об убийстве, самому Гавейну математические вычисления были совершенно ни к чему, он просто записывал условия, в которых работает - это помогало сосредоточиться. 

Этот веселый парень, будучи поглощенным работой, мог быть очень и очень пугающим. 

\- Да, я абсолютно уверен, на все сто процентов, - ответил Мерлин. В одиннадцатый раз. 

\- Где парни? – задал вопрос снайпер. Разговорчивый Гавейн посреди задания. Обычно это означало, что ему скучно, и он жаждет развлечений. Мерлин призадумался, а не это ли было основной причиной, по которой Артур отослал его сюда. Здесь, под палящим солнцем, не его место. Это не он должен воевать с Гавейном за протеиновые батончики и бутылку воды, он должен сидеть на базе и заниматься своей «коробкой», особенно сейчас, когда, наконец, пришли заказанные детали. К тому же он задолжал телефонный звонок маме, нужно поблагодарить ее за посылку, которая сейчас стояла нераспакованной у него под кроватью, подальше от этих пиратов, что достались ему в сослуживцы. С них станется присвоить себе посылку в ту же минуту, когда они поймут, что она содержит еду. А еще Уилл прислал письмо, которое Эмрис не успел даже прочесть, потому что, _пожелания Его Высочества_ превыше всего. 

Мерлин еще раз обернулся через плечо, но так и не смог распознать укрытие, где засели Овайн и Персиваль. Он, разумеется, знал, где спрятались ребята, но вовсе не благодаря своему феноменальному зрению. Еще на базе он наложил на сослуживцев следящие заклинания, на случай, чтобы всегда знать, кто где находится, если вдруг задание обернется полнейшей катастрофой. 

\- Ох, ребята где-то поблизости, я уверен. 

\- Детали, Мерлин, мне нужны детали. Если я хочу сделать из тебя корректировщика, мне нужны детали. 

\- Корректировщика? Из меня? – Мерлин вздрогнул, едва не толкнув Гавейна, за что непременно схлопотал бы под дых: Гавейн терпеть не мог перенастраивать технику. – Что ты имеешь в виду - сделать из меня корректировщика? 

\- В нашей компашке, помимо меня, разумеется, справиться с этой задачкой может только Артур, но, как ты знаешь, он командир и на передовой ему не до этого. Он сказал, ты обнаружил пещеру во время шторма, которую он сам не увидел, он считает, что с твоей позиции это было почти невозможно. А это гораздо больше того, чем могут похвастаться остальные засранцы. Плюс ты неплохо разбираешься в математике, верно? 

\- Да, вроде того. 

_«Неплохо разбираешься в математике»_ \- достаточно слабая характеристика, но Мерлин посчитал, что в этой ситуации было бы неуместно хвастаться. Его познания в инженерии нашли свое применение на поле боя, это было неоспоримо. 

\- А Артур обо всем этом знает? 

\- Он сам это предложил, - ответил Гавейн. 

Мерлин покраснел так, что ушам стало жарко, и виной тому было не солнце. Почему Артура настолько сложно понять? Всем остальным он четко говорит, чего он от них хочет. Но Мерлин? Нет. Он задирает, распоряжается, отдает приказы и ждет, что Мерлин подпрыгнет, а потом уже спросит: «Это было достаточно высоко?».

Мерлин нахмурился и с сомнением в голосе поинтересовался: 

\- Он действительно это сделал? 

\- Да, так что давай. Где они? – Гавейн говорил тихим, доброжелательным голосом, он не заслужил всей той злости и раздражения, что волной поднялась у Мерлина внутри. Нет, он потерпит, а уж потом, когда дойдет до предела, выплеснет все накопившееся раздражение на Артура. Позже. Мерлин затолкнул свои чувства поглубже и сделал глубокий вздох, напоминая, что, должно быть, он сделал что-то из ряда вон выходящее, раз убедил капитана в том, что Мерлин Эмрис достоин своего места в отряде, недаром же он позволил ему носить красный платок. 

Мерлин вздохнул, закрывая глаза. Перед мысленным взором предстали две яркие золотые точки разного размера – Овайн и Персиваль. Открыв глаза, парень еще раз осмотрел окрестности, определяя расстояние. 

\- Овайн в двухстах пятидесяти футах на семь часов от тебя, тринадцать футов вверх, угловое окно. Персиваль в шестидесяти футах на четыре часа, среднее окно, третий этаж. 

Гавейн не ответил сразу, в его позе читалось некоторое напряжение, но Мерлин уже научился расшифровывать его действия, сейчас снайпер проверял что-то в прицел. 

\- Прекрасно, приятель, - ответил он, наконец, в голосе явно слышалось одобрение. 

Мерлин улыбнулся бы, не сжульничай он. А вот Гавейн наверняка заметил ребят еще в самом начале, когда просто осматривался по сторонам, едва они пришли на позицию. 

\- Назови скорость ветра, - потребовал снайпер. 

С этим было проще: когда дело касалось природных элементов, Мерлин обращался к ним, не задумываясь, это было заложено на уровне инстинктов. 

\- Пятнадцать, юго-западный, - ответил он, не задумываясь. 

На некоторое время воцарилось молчание. 

\- Так, ты получил посылку? – поинтересовался Гавейн. 

\- Держи свои грязные лапы подальше от нее, - предупредил Мерлин. 

\- Почему? Что там? Подружка прислала свои трусики? 

Эмрис промолчал. 

\- Журналы для дрочки? Новые нам не помешали бы, те, что у нас есть, сейчас уже слишком липкие. 

\- Ага, спасибо, что поделился наболевшим. Это отвратительно, - Мерлин поднес бинокль к глазам, осматривая подъездную дорогу. 

\- Порнофильмы? 

\- Это ты можешь достать и на черном рынке, - отозвался Эмрис. 

\- Это конечно, - согласился Гавейн. Мерлин был готов поклясться, что слышит, как проносятся мысли в его голове. – Наручники, плетка и прочая хрень? Не знал, что ты увлекаешься подобным. 

\- Существует масса всего, чего ты обо мне не знаешь, - ответил Мерлин. Когда разговоры во время посиделок за круглым столом переключались на более приватные темы, Мерлин предпочитал сидеть молча, улыбаться и не вестись ни на какие провокации. Что можно было сказать о нем? Он хорошо ладил с техникой, ничего угрожающего или пугающего, совершенно ничего. 

\- В твоем файле содержится вся информация, - объявил Гавейн. – Мне необходимо напомнить тебе, что я знаю обо всех твоих тщательно скрываемых секретах? 

Волна противного липкого страха подступила к желудку, но это было невозможно, _совершенно невозможно_ , чтобы Гавейн получил доступ к тем сведениям, которые Мерлин по-настоящему желал скрыть, эта информация никак не могла содержаться в его личном деле. И лучше бы все так и оставалось. 

\- Мечтай дальше, - Мерлину удалось изобразить усмешку на лице, которая выглядела достаточно правдоподобной. 

\- Если продолжишь в том же духе, парень, в будущем я буду просто прятать твои посылки еще до того, как ты о них узнаешь, - предательский писк вырвался из горла Мерлина, на что Гавейн победоносно рассмеялся. – Вот-вот. Что в коробке?

\- Выпечка моей мамы, - произнес Эмрис, тяжело вздохнув, понимая, что теперь с посылкой можно распрощаться. 

Гавейн даже подпрыгнул от таких новостей. 

\- Выпечка? У тебя есть божественная домашняя выпечка? Ах, ты, засранец, пытался скрыть такое ото всех? Знаешь, в такой ситуации ты просто обязан делиться со всей командой. 

\- Где это сказано? 

\- В своде правил.

\- В каком именно? Я прочел их все, и совершенно уверен… постой-ка… - Мерлин припал к биноклю, он не был до конца уверен, но… - Ветер изменился, двадцать километров в час и сейчас это определенно юго-западный. 

\- Прекрасно, парень, - произнес Гавейн, делая пометки в своей маленькой книжке. Мерлин отметил, что он и не думал поправлять положение винтовки, а значит, снайпер опережал его. – И что значит, в каком именно? Свод правил!

\- Совершенно не понимаю, о каком именно своде правил ты говоришь, - ответил Мерлин, понимая, что сейчас его голос звучит в точности, как тогда, когда он давал свидетельские показания в фиктивном судебном процессе по той миссии, что едва не уничтожила весь его прежний отряд. Скучающий, безэмоциональный, отстраненный и совершенно не впечатлённый аргументами товарища. 

Гавейн рассмеялся, заставив тем самым и Мерлина улыбнуться в ответ - смеялся он очень заразительно. 

\- Слушай, я просто приберег ее. Ждал, чтобы все собрались вместе, - объяснил парень, понимая, что это звучит совершенно глупо и по-девчачьи, особенно теперь, когда он произнес это вслух. «Экскалибур» разделили и направили на различные небольшие задания, вроде вот этого, занимающие не так много времени. Лэнс, Леон, Гэлэхед и Гарет отсутствовали несколько дней, но вернулись в казарму за час до отбытия на свое задание Гвейна, Овайна, Персиваля и Мерлина. Если сегодня все пройдет гладко, то весь отряд соберется вместе, и у них будет еще неделя до того момента, когда нужно будет снова покинуть базу. 

Мерлин надеялся, что на это раз команду не станут разделять. Ребята были счастливее, намного счастливее, когда работали все вместе. Артур не был так сильно раздражен, а вообще Мерлин заметил, что капитан был эдакой курицей-наседкой, трясущейся над своими цыплятами, заботясь о том, чтобы они оставались живыми и здоровыми.

\- Припрятал туза в рукаве? – ответил Гавейн, улыбаясь. – Обеспечиваешь нам праздник в конце долгого периода ожидания. Твоя мама хорошо готовит? 

\- Лучше всех, - честно ответил Эмрис, он уже знал, что ожидает его в заветной коробке. – А еще она знает, как правильно паковать вещи, у нее большой опыт в этом вопросе. 

\- Твои прошлые туры? 

\- Да, мои прошлые туры, - Мерлин затих, а потом, вдруг, неожиданно даже для самого себя добавил. – И моего отца тоже. 

\- Твоего отца? Не знал, что он служит в армии. 

\- Служил. Он погиб, когда я был ребенком, - ответил радист. 

Повисла неловкая тишина, молчание прервал Гавейн. 

\- Жаль слышать это. Он служил в SAS? 

\- Да, - согласился Мерлин, чувствуя глупую гордость за человека, которого никогда не встречал, но мама часто о нем говорила, и временами складывалось ощущение, что отец до сих пор присутствует в его жизни. – Старая школа. 

Гавейн провел корректировку, выглядывая что-то в прицел, Мерлин никак не мог понять, чем это было вызвано, ничего не изменилось, ни один параметр. 

\- Как так получается, что ты никогда не говоришь о себе? 

Мерлин пожал плечами. 

\- Не так уж это и важно, полагаю. У меня куда лучше получается слушать других. 

Гавейн ничего не ответил, воцарилось молчание, изредка нарушаемое комментариями Мерлина об изменениях силы и направления ветра, а также – о возникших турбулентных завихрениях на границе видимости, как раз с той стороны, откуда ожидалось появление их цели. 

\- Это продлится не слишком долго, понимаешь? – предостерег снайпер. 

Мерлин обернулся на голос. 

\- Прости, что? 

\- Вся эта чушь насчет тебя. 

\- О какой именно чуши идет речь?

\- Ты ведь носишь красный цвет Артура, так? – _«красный цвет Артура»,_ не _отряда_ , осознал Мерлин после секундного изумления. – Ты один из нас. Ты теперь часть семьи. И если ты думаешь, что мы были беспощадны, когда допрашивали тебя в первый день знакомства, то подожди, пока не пройдет целый месяц с того момента, как Артур дал тебе платок. Я говорю обо всей этой ерунде в стиле Джеймса Бонда с двумя нолями, обо всех тех жутких тайнах, от которых кровь стынет в жилах и о которых ты боишься нам говорить. 

Эмрис был несказанно рад, что Гавейн произнес всю эту гневную отповедь глядя в окуляр прицела, иначе он непременно заметил бы, как Мерлин изменился в лице. Парня захлестнула холодная волна липкого страха, несмотря на жару в пустыни. Он действовал в Ущелье не скрываясь, когда спасал Артура от песчаной бури, и технически он никак не мог увидеть ту пещеру, в которой они нашли укрытие, но с другой стороны, он использовал бурю, чтобы скрыть все то, что он делал. Мог ли Артур заметить что-либо? Было ли это физически возможно? Буря была сильной, песок практически висел в воздухе. С трудом сглотнув, Мерлин сосредоточил все свое внимание на дороге. 

\- Черт побери. 

\- Что? 

\- Черт побери, меня раскрыли. Ты распознал мою тайную личность. Теперь у меня нет другого выхода, кроме как убить тебя, - серьезно произнес Мерлин. 

Гавейн фыркнул и подавился хохотом, убирая палец с курка, чтобы не выстрелить по неосторожности. Отсмеявшись, снайпер произнес: 

\- Все в порядке, дружище. Маму трогать не будем, но готовься к тому, что мы завалим тебя вопросами и не остановимся до тех пор, пока ты не расскажешь нам все, начиная с того, во сколько лет ты закурил…

\- Я не курю, никогда и не начинал, - ответил Мерлин. 

\- Или когда тебе в первый раз отсосали…

\- Пятнадцать, - покладисто ответил Эмрис. 

\- Правда? Мне было двенадцать. 

\- Сам себя умудрился? – засмеялся Мерлин. – И как это было? 

\- Иди ты, - лениво ответил Гавейн и продолжил спокойным голосом. – Я говорил совершенно серьезно, ты часть семьи. А помимо прочего это подразумевает встречу с Утером. Этот человек устроит тебе настоящий допрос, так что расценивай разговор с нами, как репетицию. Мы намного лучше него, в любом случае. 

Мерлин замер, даже дышать перестал. 

Утер. Полковник Утер _чертов_ Пендрагон. Этот человек оставался легендой даже спустя столько лет после ухода в отставку. Все его значительные продвижения по карьерной лестнице пришлись на военное время, и, несмотря на все пересуды злопыхателей, он доказал делом, что достоин этого. Для многих стало неожиданностью его решение оставить военную службу, уйти на пенсию и вплотную заняться созданной им компанией. Наиболее значимые победы были достигнуты именно благодаря правильно выстроенной им тактике «железного молота», даже сейчас ее преподавали в Королевском военном колледже, а половина всех устройств и приборов, которыми были оснащены воинские части, от оборудования связи до вооружения, были произведены компанией «Пендрагон Консалтинг». 

Если все эти истории – правда, то этот человек с легкостью мог сломать карьеру любого военного, даже не относясь к армейскому командованию напрямую. Мерлин поежился. 

Гавейн, должно быть, почувствовал его опасения, потому что ободряюще похлопал по плечу и произнес: 

\- Сейчас уже слишком поздно, чтобы сбежать. 

\- Прекрасно, - буркнул Мерлин. – Может быть, если меня подстрелят…

Его прервал звук, донесшийся из наушников. Это была его работа, его прямые обязанности, никак не развлечение товарища. В наушниках слышался безостановочный шум, но так продолжалось с тех пор, как они закрепились на позиции и подтвердили свои действия. Но у Мерлина прекрасно получалось расчленять шумы и обращать внимание только на определенные кодовые слова, и сейчас его внимание привлекло одно такое слово – позывной группы «Рапира». 

\- Рапира, цель подтверждена, находится в пути. Расчетное время прибытия: семь минут. 

Мерлин передал сообщение, на что Гавейн только хмыкнул: 

\- Да, вижу их. 

Потребовалось целых две минуты, чтобы глядя в бинокль (бинокль, который в теории должен удваивать зону видимости с сравнении с прицелом снайперской винтовки) обнаружить облако пыли, поднятое автомобилями, приближающимися к контрольной точке. Мерлин тихо выругался. _Как_ у него это получается?!

\- Ты чертов мутант. 

\- Лучший в своем роде. 

Парни замолчали, в полнейшей тишине наблюдая, как колонна машин минует самый опасный участок пути: открытое пространство на возвышенности, откуда окрестности можно осмотреть на много миль вокруг. Заброшенные здания, в которых скрывалась группа, были идеальным местом для засады: хороший обзор, полно мусора и прочего хлама, за которым легко спрятаться, длинные тени. Солнце светило им в спины, при том, что им будет все прекрасно видно, их самих заметить будет крайне проблематично. 

В колонне ехали четыре хамви и грузовой автомобиль, все выкрашенные в металлический серый цвет. Тяжелые армированные резиновые шины глубоко проседали в дорожную пыль, двигатели издавали мощный гул, автомобили явно перевозили больший вес, чем следовало. 

Гавейн ждал. Мерлин ждал. Колонна въехала в зону наилучшего обзора снайпера длинной в два с половиной километра, друг за другом.

\- Ветер усиливается, - прошептал Мерлин. – Тридцать? 

\- Похоже на то, - согласился Гавейн, но корректировку проводить не стал, еще не время, нужно было дождаться приказа. 

Эмрис передал по рации: 

\- Командование, колонна вошла в зону, подтвердите цель. 

Немедленного ответа не последовало, Мерлин нахмурился. Ветер дул теперь с такой силой, что поднимал пыль вокруг колонны, это только усложняло ситуацию. 

\- Скорость ветра увеличилась до сорока. 

\- Боковой ветер, - произнес Гавейн. – Черт, пятьдесят! 

Мерлин опустил бинокль, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вокруг их позиции было все спокойно и тихо, как и было до того, как показалась колонна. 

\- Что-то не так. 

\- Да, черт побери, что-то явно не так, - выплюнул Гавейн, осторожно берясь пальцами за планку прицеливания. Мерлин услышал целых три щелчка целика микрометра, большая корректировка. 

Зашумела рация. 

\- Рапира, цель подтверждена. Второй автомобиль, передний пассажир. Ваша цель – белый, европеец, около двадцати, короткие черные волосы. 

Мерлин передал описание, любопытно, где засел другой корректировщик? 

\- Вижу его.

\- Подтверждаем, командование. Цель захвачена, ждем указаний, - доложил Эмрис. 

\- Стреляйте, - раздалось в наушниках. 

Мерлин чуть сдвинулся в сторону, припадая к биноклю. 

\- Как только будешь готов. 

А перед ними уже разыгралась настоящая буря. Поднялся сильный ветер, мощнейшие потоки воздуха сталкивались между собой, закручиваясь в вихри, поднявшаяся пыль висела в воздухе, накрывая колонну словно щитом. 

\- Вижу его, - пробормотал Гавейн, но Мерлин явственно ощутил «но», повисшее в воздухе. Он знал достаточно, как работают снайперы (он прошел шестинедельные тренировочные курсы, чтобы определить, способен ли он так убивать), чтобы понять, что именно вызвало недовольство товарища. Одно то, что ему приказали стрелять по движущейся мишени было не очень хорошо, но поднявшаяся пыль усложняла ситуацию. 

Сильно усложняла. Мерлин потянулся к своей магии, исследуя окрестности, прислушиваясь к изменениям силы ветра, слушая землю. Нормально. Нормально. И норм…

_О! Ненормально._

Он чувствовал магию. 

Магию. 

Мерлин отложил бинокль, пытаясь отследить источник магии. Задачка не из легких, по всему выходило, что источник движется. Раз за разом его внимание возвращалось ко второму хамви, его просто тянуло к нему. 

_Вот оно._

В наушниках снова послышался голос. 

\- Рапира, по данным спутника, в вашем районе формируется буря. Вам следует…

Все смолкло. Мерлин постучал по наушнику – ничего, и протянул руку к своей «коробке», уже понимая, что и это ему не поможет. 

\- Блин!

\- Что? 

\- Я потерял связь с командованием, - Мерлин тщетно попробовал переключить на еще несколько каналов, но не смог установить связи даже с Овайном и Персивалем. – С парнями тоже. Нас глушат.

\- Мне не хватает места для работы, Мерлин, - сказал Гавейн. – Нам придется переместиться на вторую огневую позицию. 

\- Как скажешь, - ответил Эмрис. 

Они не сдвинутся с места, пока снайпер не решит, что с этой позиции и в данной ситуации произвести удачный выстрел будет невозможно. Второй хамви выйдет из зоны видимости Гавейна через минуту, и у них будет и того меньше, чтобы переместиться на другую позицию и закрепиться там. Это подставит их под удар, если колонну кто-то прикрывает. 

\- К черту, - выругался Гавейн и, дернувшись назад, одним плавным движением поднялся на ноги, оставляя Мерлина барахтаться на корточках, перебираясь на вторую позицию. 

Снайпер не стал долго готовиться, времени почти не оставалось, нужно было успокоиться. Он уже подготовил винтовку для ближней стрельбы и дожидался, когда покажется цель. 

Мерлин нашел глазами колонну: машины выехали из зоны видимости Персиваля и Овайна, им теперь тоже придется переместиться, и они окажутся прямо над Гавейном с Мерлином. А самому Мерлину придется приложить все свои силы, чтобы помочь товарищу произвести выстрел в ухудшившихся условиях.

Сердце в груди пустилось вскачь. Не в первый раз он становится свидетелем, когда магия используется кем-то помимо него на поле боя, используется противником, но сейчас все было иначе. Чужая магия была темной, грязной и удушающе тяжелой, кем бы ни был этот парень, приказ на его устранение был вполне оправдан. 

Мерлин потянулся к своей магии, в этот раз ему нужно было не просто понять и почувствовать, что происходит впереди, сейчас нужно было действовать в полную силу. Внутри стало невыносимо тепло, появилось непривычное ощущение легкости, парень отпустил все свою магию, сдерживаемую обычно большими усилиями. 

_«Так, приятель, пришла пора закатать рукава»,_ \- пронеслось в голове. Пришлось закрыть глаза, всего на секунду, и сосредоточиться, но у него получилось выстроить защитный тоннель по прямой от Гавейна прямо до второго хамви. 

В глазах потемнело, голова раскалывалась от невыносимой боли. Мерлин еще никогда не использовал свою магию таким образом, создавая защитное поле и удерживая его - настоящее испытание для его силы, не привыкшей к такому. Парня всего трясло; сопротивляясь силе другого колдуна, он не нашел даже сил попросить Гавейна выстрелить поскорее. 

Но того и не пришлось просить. Мерлин услышал один, а затем и второй выстрелы. Он не сводил глаз со второго хамви, который продолжал путь как ни в чем ни бывало. Снайпер выстрелил еще дважды: одна пуля задела край лобового стекла, отчего то пошло трещинами, а вторая чиркнула по капоту. 

\- Какого… я никогда не промахиваюсь, - прошептал Гавейн ошарашено. 

Сквозь линзы бинокля Мерлин увидел, как незнакомый колдун сквозь стекло показал им оба средних пальца.

\- Сукин сын! – выругался Гавейн.

Мерлин поморщился; еще раз обведя взглядом окрестности, он едва не выронил бинокль. В отдалении две замыкающие машины, покинув колонну, развернулись и направились в сторону руин, как раз туда, где засела группа. Не предполагалось, что кто-то вмешается, совсем нет.

Схватив приятеля за плечо, Мерлин указал ему на происходящее. Слова тут были ни к чему. Они собрали свое снаряжение и побежали со всех ног.


	2. Часть 2

Отследить с помощью спутника переход колонны автомобилей по пустыне было плёвым делом. Поднималась такая пыль, что ее можно было различить даже из стратосферы, и если никакие погодные факторы в виде густой облачности не вмешаются, то технические специалисты с джойстиком в руках смогут увеличить картинку до мельчайших деталей.

Колонна была в двадцати минутах до намеченной точки. Ребят на месте предупредят, как только цель приблизится к зоне видимости.

В командном центре царила тишина, как и всегда перед началом операции, разговоры были сведены к минимуму. Брифинг был тщательно продуман и уже закончился, каждый специалист знал свою задачу. Вернее, каждый знал свою задачу ровно настолько, насколько люди из контрразведки позволяли им это. 

Артур о текущем задании знал немного, только то, что нужно было ликвидировать того, информация о личности которого была строго засекречена. Специалисты, которые _в действительности_ руководили всей операцией, принесли оборудование с собой в нескольких чемоданах и разместились в углу поближе к вентиляторам. Судя по их виду, эти парни работали не на МИ-5, иначе в окружении профессиональных военных вели бы себя с меньшим гонором. Между собой они переговаривались вполголоса, передавая свои приказы через одного человека, говорящего с британским акцентом - высокого мужчину с худым лицом и обвисшим подбородком, как у человека, сбросившего большое количество веса за короткий промежуток времени. 

Артур не понимал, кого они пытались ввести в заблуждение. Если они стараются скрыть тот факт, что американцы прямо на месте руководят этой операцией, то их секрет был шит белыми нитками. Его это мало трогало. Он уже не в первый раз, пусть и поверхностно, принимает участие в объединенной операции стран-союзниц. Что Артур хотел знать, так это почему они не проводят операцию, используя свои собственные ресурсы и своих людей? Из надежных источников Капитан знал, что неподалеку был размещен взвод американских солдат, и был лично знаком с четырьмя прекрасными снайперами (не таких искусных как Гавейн, конечно) в рядах американских войск специального назначения. 

Почему затребовали участие его отряда? Отдельным условием было участие Гавейна, но вот этому как раз удивляться не приходилось. По количеству подтвержденных убитых Гавейна было невозможно обогнать, не говоря уже об ошеломляющем количестве неподтверждённых. Американцы также потребовали участие специалиста-подрывника - им в отряде был Овайн. Остальные два места в команде были не обозначены, их подбор оставили на усмотрение руководителя операции, который поручил это Артуру. 

Персиваль прекрасно работал в паре с Овайном, следовал каждой букве в инструкциях и был неплохой заменой следопыту, когда Гавейн был занят другим, а еще у него блестяще получалось подкрадываться к врагу, что, учитывая его габариты, было воистину удивительно. Оставался еще Мерлин… 

Артур подавил вздох. Гавейн с Мерлином тренировались на полигоне, улучшая навыки стрельбы последнего, после чего снайпер огорошил Артура известием, что у радиста на удивление прекрасно получалось определять расстояние до цели и погодные условия. Артур никак не мог отправить Гавейна на задание без надежного корректировщика, а самого его держали на базе другие дела, и он не мог просто так подключиться к операции. 

И, действительно, Мерлин никак не мог все испортить. 

У Артура не было острой необходимости в том, чтобы находиться в командном центре операции. Сам себя он уверял, что попросту присматривает за членами своей команды. Не только за Мерлином. Тугой комок в желудке не имел ничего общего с необходимостью услышать спокойный голос Эмриса в динамиках, подтверждающий приказы и передающий информацию.

Совершенно ничего общего. 

Кто-то дернул его за рукав - молоденькая девушка в звании младшего сержанта с большими зелеными глазами и россыпью веснушек на лице нервно ему улыбнулась. 

\- Капитан Пендрагон? Прибывает вертолет полковника Пендрагона. 

Артур, кивнув ей, еще раз взглянул на монитор, где таймер отсчитывал время до момента прибытия цели в установленную точку. Девятнадцать минут. 

У него было предостаточно времени, чтобы поприветствовать отца, насладиться новостями, которые он привез, и вернуться в штаб прямо к началу всего действа. Были все основания полагать, что прибыла и Моргана со своим якобы «личным помощником» Гвен, которая на самом деле работала в совершенно другом подразделении. Вот почему Артур отдельно позаботился, чтобы Леон с Лэнсом заблаговременно вернулись на базу. Моргана немногое смогла передать по электронной почте, но основной смысл этого визита до Артура донесла: «У папы появились новые игрушки, и он жаждет их продемонстрировать», «другие компании пронюхали об этом и превратили все в конвенцию» и «Брасс задумал провести военные игры». 

Уже не в первый раз Утер устраивал деловые поездки туда, где находился Артур. Он использовал «Экскалибур» для демонстрации своих игрушек по той простой причине, что Артур сделает все от него зависящее, чтобы не ухудшить положение семейного бизнеса, разумеется, если это не шло во вред членам отряда, а такое происходило редко. 

В этот раз, как и в предыдущие, Утер, разумеется, привез свою команду. «Экскалибуру» предстояло выступить против элиты «Пендрагон консалтинг» в предстоящем противостоянии между новыми и старыми технологиями. 

Артур снял наушник и направился к выходу из командного центра. По пути к взлетному полю он перехватил Леона. 

\- Знаю, ты весь чешешься, дожидаясь встречи с Морганой, но, если не возражаешь, последи за операцией, пока я приветствую родственников? 

\- Пока ты не зажал мои выходные, я на все согласен, - ответил Леон, быстро кивнув, что не скрыло его недовольства по поводу отложенной встречи с Морганой. 

\- Я думал, ты только рад будешь предоставленной возможности не видеться с моей сестрой как можно дольше, - пошутил Артур, протягивая ему наушник. 

\- Ты, видимо, перепутал меня с собой, - заметил Леон. – А ты трусишь, не так ли?

Артур усмехнулся. 

\- Больше похоже на то, что у меня выработался прекрасный инстинкт самосохранения после тридцати лет бытия ее братом. Это то, чему тебе еще только предстоит научиться. 

Леон хмыкнул и, надев наушник, оглянулся в сторону командного центра. 

\- Я дам тебе знать, если что-нибудь случится. 

Артур кивнул, Леон отдал ему честь, и они разошлись в разных направлениях. Пендрагон медленно взбирался на холм - торопиться ему было некуда. Утер никогда не прилетал без "свиты" - бывших военных, которых нанимали для обеспечения безопасности и защиты интересов «Пендрагон консалтинг». Эти нанятые отряды сопровождали конвои, поддерживали правительственные войска, тренировали бойцов, доставляли припасы и участвовали в научно-исследовательских и конструкторских разработках нового вооружения. Пока Артур шел к летному полю, он пытался вычислить, который из нанятых отрядов в этот раз Утер привез с собой. Неприятные предчувствия не отпускали. 

Вертолет уже приземлился, винт замедлял вращение, пилот проводил послепосадочный осмотр - это означало, что все прошло хорошо.

Утер Пендрагон был высоким поджарым мужчиной с широкими плечами и мощной грудью. Даже расставшись с пятнадцатью фунтами мышечной массы и заполучив копну седых волос, он не утратил былого авторитета, что прекрасно слышалось в его командном голосе. Дорогие деловые костюмы он носил гордо, подобно военной форме, а единственным исключением в дресс-коде, которое он себе позволял в связи с невыносимой жарой, были дорогие дизайнерские солнцезащитные очки, которые скрывали колючие светло-голубые глаза.

Даже на расстоянии в сто ярдов Артур мог услышать, как с ветром к нему доносятся громкие приказы отца. Помимо его собственных людей, здесь присутствовало также довольно много новобранцев, которые с готовностью выполняли все приказания. Неподалеку от Утера стояла Моргана, по какой-то необъяснимой причине в умопомрачительных шпильках и черном шелковом платье с зап **а** хом, открывающим прекрасный вид на декольте, но целомудренно прикрывающее колени. Не желая, чтобы ветром ей разметало волосы, она покрыла голову широким шарфом ослепительно белого цвета, который делал из нее прекрасную и видную издалека мишень. 

_«Я же знаю, что она прочла инструкции по безопасности,_ \- подумал Артур, качая головой, - _В своем последнем письме она достаточно жаловалась на это»._

После секундных раздумий он решил, что тенденции Морганы неподобающе одеваться отныне будут проблемами Леона. 

К счастью, Гвен выбрала более уместный наряд: классический брючный костюм, подчеркивающий ее фигуру, но не более того, голову она повязала шарфом светло-коричневого цвета, который уже успел слететь, где-то между вытаскиванием ящиков из вертолета и сильными объятьями Лэнса. 

Окружающие старательно игнорировали целующуюся пару. 

Артур узнал еще нескольких человек, прибывших с Утером, все больше убеждаясь, что дурные предчувствия одолевали его недаром. Ли Хэнсом и Франц Джонс никогда не появлялись без Майкла Вэлианта (тот обнаружился на другом конце взлетного поля). Он что-то отчаянно кричал и размахивал руками, приказывая нескольким несчастным солдатам перетащить ящики в одно место, а потом в другое, и так до бесконечности, пока кто-нибудь с достаточным количеством мозговых клеток, чтобы в голове генерировались хоть какие-то мысли, не скажет им, _куда_ в действительности нести груз. 

«Экскалибур» против команды Вэлианта. 

Артур усмехнулся.

_Без проблем._

\- Полковник, - поприветствовал он отца крепким рукопожатием и быстрым кивком, ничего другого Утер не потерпел бы в окружении военных, и поинтересовался. - Как прошел полет?

\- Показ фильма на борту оставил желать лучшего, - фыркнула Моргана, закатывая глаза. – Как, по-твоему, все прошло? Ветрено, пыльно, шумно, все как обычно. Итак, где Леон?

\- В командном центре, - покладисто ответил Артур. 

\- И что он там делает? – девушка уперла руки в боки и вопросительно вздернула брови, всем своим видом выражая простую истину: _«Весь этот путь я проделала не ради тебя»._

\- И я рад тебя видеть, Моргана, - произнес Артур. – Леон отслеживает ход операции, пока я отлучился, чтобы поприветствовать вас. 

\- Вовлечены твои люди? – Спросил отец. 

\- Да, сэр. Гавейн, Овайн, Персиваль и новенький.

\- И сколько продлится их задание? – Поинтересовался Утер, повернувшись в пол-оборота и контролируя выгрузку большого ящика из второго вертолета. Артур предположил, что это и было новое сверхсекретное оборудование. 

\- Недолго, - ответил он. – Они будут на базе в течение часа. Знаю, ты хотел бы показать Гавейну новые крепления оптического прицела, а Овайну – новую взрывчатую смесь. 

Утер одарил его долгим оценивающим взглядом, а потом обернулся к Моргане, та, в свою очередь, подняла руки, защищаясь. 

\- Я ему ничего не говорила. 

\- И не нужно, - ответил Артур, указывая на стоящие неподалеку грузовые контейнеры. Снаружи на них была нанесена маркировка, которой пользовались в вооруженных силах. Крупные контракты на поставку вооружения в армию, история семьи и традиции военной службы способствовали тому, чтобы даже для внутренних целей компании использовались военные стандарты и обозначения. Утер, проследив взгляд сына, кивнул ему и зашагал в сторону лагеря. За ним последовала и Моргана, оставив Гвен на милость Лэнса. 

\- Разве вы не должны быть в командном центре, капитан? – Поинтересовался Утер, в его тоне легко угадывалось недовольство тем, что Артур тратил время понапрасну. 

\- Все под контролем, сэр, - ответил Артур, с трудом сдерживая свой нрав, чтобы не нагрубить отцу. Не облегчало его положение и то, что он сам себе не верил. Только не с привлеченными к операции американцами.

Утер не ответил, но вместо этого произнес: 

\- Инструктаж с командованием в 13:00. Моргана и госпожа Дю Лак до этого времени останутся со мной. Демонстрация нового оборудования начнется в 18:00. PR-отдел настоял на проведении шоу, мы позволили другим компаниям выступать первыми. Фактическую демонстрацию проведет Вэлиант и его люди. Присутствие твоих людей крайне желательно, - Утер наградил сына косым взглядом, который можно было интерпретировать, как: _«Тебя все устраивает?»,_ но Артур и не собирался возражать. 

\- Мы будем там. 

\- Хорошо, - Утер уже спускался с холма, осматривая лежащий перед ним военный лагерь с видом короля, осматривающего свои владения с замковых башен. – Нас расквартировали в наши обычные палатки? 

\- Так точно, сэр, - ответил Артур. 

Спустя несколько шагов старший Пендрагон, наконец, задал вопрос, которого так долго ждал Артур. – Расскажи мне о новеньком. 

\- Лейтенант Мерлин Эмрис, ранее служил 22-ом полку, эскадроне «Д», позднее был приписан к «Художникам», где обучал новых рекрутов криптографии, работе с линиями связи, был наставником в поисково-спасательных операциях. Переведен обратно в 22-ой полк и возвращен на активную службу майором Килгаррой. 

Артур заметил, как с силой сжались в тонкую полосу губы Утера при упоминании имени Килгарры, но он все-таки кивнул сыну, приглашая того продолжить. 

\- Две ученые степени по машиностроению и телекоммуникационных технологиях – получил в Кембридже. Полная стипендия, один из лучших студентов на курсе, высокие отметки, имеет патент на модуляционную технология шифрования в беспроводных сетях, - данные Артур получил как непосредственный командир, но помог и простой поиск в интернете. По запросу «Мерлин Эмрис» в поиске отразилось не так уж много ссылок, и все они были связаны с искомым лейтенантом. 

Он нашел несколько газетных статей еще университетских времен, сведения о паре научных наград, личный сайт в LinkedIn и личную страницу в Facebook, которая оказалась закрытой настройками приватности. Покрутившись там минут двадцать, Артур не нашел ничего кроме фотографии, изображающей юного Мерлина, смеющегося в камеру на пару с каким-то незнакомым парнем, половина изображения которого была отрезана. 

У Артура не было странички в социальной сети… больше не было. И не возникло ни малейшего желания активировать свой аккаунт. Ни чуточки. 

Кнопку «Подтвердить» он так и не нажал, а значит, никто ничего доказать не сможет. 

\- И? – потребовал Утер, в голосе угадывалась заинтересованность, точно такая же, какая появлялась, когда акции компании шли вверх или ему удавалось заполучить в свой штат очередной трофей.

Артур взглянул на отца, силясь понять его мысли, но по лицу Утера Пендрагона ничего нельзя было прочесть, как и всегда. 

\- Уровень допуска выше моего, - признался Артур, ощущая горький привкус на языке. Эти крохи информации пришли от Гавейна, который получил их через свой источник в офисе майора Килгарры (действительно, если майор желает добиться секретности, то ему следует подумать о смене помощника). – Вероятно, это связано с его работой в области шифрования. Аналитический центр обращается к нему, когда речь заходит о взломе оборудования неприятеля. 

\- Действительно, - Утер удивленно вздернул бровь, и тут Артур краем глаза заметил, что Моргана внимательно прислушивается к беседе. – Что еще? 

\- Два года осталось до окончания его командировки, если он не продлит контракт на новый срок, - ответил Артур, понимая, что это не то, о чем спрашивает отец. С того самого момента, когда капитан узнал о предстоящем визите Утера на базу, он знал, что отец спросит о Мерлине. Мужчина находился в непрекращающемся поиске новых сотрудников, желая добиться преимущества перед конкурентами. Большинство членов отряда «Экскалибур» уже получили предложение о работе в «Пендрагон Консалтинг», по окончании военной службы их ожидал трудовой контракт. Уже несколько дней Артур раздумывал, что же сказать о Мерлине. 

_У него самые нелепые уши на свете._

_Никогда не угадаешь: запнется он о трещину в бетоне или рухнет, споткнувшись о кочку._

_До сих пор он умудрился не отстрелить себе ногу._

_Он не в состоянии пройти мимо заправленной койки, не задев покрывало, но может определить неработающий транзистор на расстоянии ста шагов._

_Бывают дни, когда я не могу заставить себя отвести взгляд от его губ. Или от его рук..._

Но вместо этого, Артур произнес: 

\- Еще рано о чем-либо судить, но он производит впечатление надежного человека. 

Утеру этого было достаточно, он отрывисто кивнул. 

\- Проследи, чтобы он присутствовал на демонстрации. Хочу посмотреть, что он сможет противопоставить нашим новым шифровальным ключам для устройства связи. 

\- Да, сэр, - ответил Артур. 

Группа поравнялась с командным центром, направляясь в «VIP-квартал», где располагались палатки, в которых всегда размещались сотрудники «Пендрагон Консалтинг». Леон, выбежав из палатки командного центра, сделал всего пару шагов и остановился, выискивая взглядом командира. Артуру хватило всего одного взгляда на подчиненного, чтобы узнать то самое выражение на его лице, от которого в желудке возникал липкий комок страха. 

\- Капитан! Там что-то происходит!

Артур не мешкал, он не стал извиняться перед полковником и просить прощения у Морганы, они как никто понимали, что работа, _его_ работа, всегда стоит на первом месте. Артур сорвался с места, какое тут думать о собственном авторитете, когда твои люди находятся под ударом, и побежал к командному центру, не обращая внимания на проезжающий рядом автотранспорт и снующих туда-сюда военнослужащих. 

Леон, похоже, даже не заметил присутствия Морганы, он бежал след в след за Артуром, от него не отставал и Утер. Ни у кого не возникло и мысли остановить его, несмотря на деловой костюм; весь его вид говорил окружающим, что если он захочет пройти внутрь, то так и сделает. 

Артур схватил один из лежащих на столе наушников и сразу же нахмурился, когда не смог услышать ничего, кроме помех. Глазами он следил за спутниковым изображением, автоматически отметив, что цель находится в заданной точке, а сама картинка мало походит на ту, что он видел здесь меньше двадцати минут назад. 

\- Песчаная буря поднялась, как только колонна въехала в зону видимости, - доложил Леон, он стоял чуть поодаль от Артура, один из техников в спешке оттеснил его от панели, и безуспешно щелкал многочисленные переключатели. – Связь с группой пропала минуту назад.

\- Последнее четкое изображение? 

В действительности Артур спрашивал _«в порядке ли ребята?»_ , но Леон покачал головой. Он не знал. 

Артур подошел к командующему операцией - полковнику Джону Мандрейку, и вцепился в плечо сидящего рядом с ним оператора спутника. 

\- Выведите текущее изображение на экран. 

Мандрейк наградил его косым взглядом, но ничего не сказал, и если собирался сделать Пендрагону выговор, то ему нужно было подумать дважды, прежде чем открывать рот: этот приказ оператору он должен был отдать уже давно, но не сделал этого. Техник открыл изображение, увеличив его так, чтобы в зону видимости попала вся территория операции. 

Осматриваемая территория: заброшенные дома, открытое пространство в округе и дорога, по которой двигался конвой – была полностью укутана песчаным штормом, таким же густым, как и тот, в который угодил «Экскалибур» в Ущельях, но эту бурю принес отнюдь не погодный фронт. Идеальная окружность, не считая чуть рваных краев по периметру, покрывала все территорию, зависнув на одном месте. 

_Искусственного происхождения._

Артур не понимал, как такое возможно, но факт был налицо. Он взглянул на другие мониторы, на радар, который не зарегистрировал посторонней активности в том районе, и уж точно не показывал никаких погодных аномалий, на станцию управления радиосвязью, которая не регистрировала даже малейшего намека на сигнал, на непрерывный поток информации, мелькающей на экранах. Всё это ничего ему не говорило. Всё, за исключением американцев, которые преспокойно собирали свои вещи, переглядываясь и пакуя оборудование.

Артур проверил свои часы. Он знал, когда был установлен командой обратный отсчет, и на данный момент таймер на взрывчатке, заложенной Овайном на выездной из развалин дороге, уже должен был сработать, и _это_ , по крайней мере, хоть немного разметало бы песчаную пыль. Краем глаза он заметил, как американцы направились в сторону выхода, с этим их фирменным видом, будто бы насвистывая и засунув руки в карманы, надеясь, что никто не заметит. 

\- Разве вы не хотите увидеть, чем закончится ваша операция? – задал вопрос Артур ледяным голосом. 

Мандрейк, взглянув на Артура, обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на американцев; внезапно появившееся выражение раздражения на его лице исчезло, уступив место твердой решительности, он кивнул двум огромным пехотинцам, стоящим в карауле на входе в командный центр, и те, сделав шаг вперед, заблокировали проход американцам.

\- Сэр!

Неизвестно к кому было адресовано это «Сэр!», но и Мандрейк, и Артур одновременно обернулись к монитору с изображением, поступающим со спутника. Спокойствие пыльной бури было нарушено клубами черного дыма. 

Взрывы. 

Это было вовсе не тот район, в котором Овайн осуществлял закладку взрывчатки. Холодный страх противной липкой струей стек по позвоночнику и разлился озером внизу спины. Артур обернулся к Мандрейку, скорее из вежливости, он прекрасно знал, что ему надлежит сделать. 

\- Идите и верните их, - приказал Мандрейк, не сводя мрачного взгляда с американцев. 

\- План «Б»? - спросил Леон, снимая наушник и кладя его рядом с тем, что оставил его командир, Артур быстро кивнул. План «Б» существовал для всего, это было внутренней шуткой в отряде «Экскалибур»: у Артура даже для плана «Б» был свой план «Б». 

\- Артур.

Оглянувшись, Артур обнаружил, что Утер с Морганой последовали за ними, вон из командного центра. Парень узнал выражение на лице его отца, это было предупреждение не нарушать и не мешать его планам. 

\- 18:00, - ответил младший Пендрагон. – Мы будем там, сэр. 

Всего несколько секунд отец и сын буравили друг друга взглядом, такое происходило всякий раз, когда Артур делал нечто такое, что могло выставить Утера в невыгодном для него свете. 

В конце концов, старший Пендрагон кивнул. 

\- Надеюсь, так оно и будет.

Леон, наконец-то, осознавший, кто стоит рядом с ним, воспользовался заминкой, чтобы подойти к своей девушке, крепко ее обнять, поцеловать и произнести поспешно: 

\- Я должен…

\- …вернуть их, - закончила за него Моргана. – Я знаю. Иди.


	3. Часть 3

Кнопка спускового устройства щелкнула. И еще раз. И еще.

\- Черт тебя дери! – Овайн в приступе гнева изо всех сил ударил рукой по коробке, так, что на металле, из которого она была сделана, образовалась вмятина. – Ну, что за долбаный кусок дерьма?!

\- Ты уверен, что провода в исправном состоянии? – поинтересовался Персиваль, предусмотрительно отступая на несколько шагов от взбешённого друга. У того была тяжелая рука, и в физической силе он ничуть не уступал самому Персивалю. 

Овайн недовольно оскалился. 

\- Конечно, уверен! 

Перси поморщился и, держась в тени, пробрался к другому окну. Песчаная буря обрушилась на них будто бы из ниоткуда, но если прищуриться, то можно было разглядеть, как караван, войдя в зону видимости, притормозил на дороге. Два автомобиля из конца колонны покинули ее, развернулись и направились в их направлении, остальные, ускорившись, продолжили путь. 

Перед Овайном и Персивалем было поставлено несколько задач. Во-первых, они должны были обеспечить прикрытие Гавейну (этот парень иногда мог с головой уйти в работу). Разумеется, в первую очередь, Гавейна должен был прикрывать Мерлин, Персивалю же с Овайном отводилась роль страховки на тот случай, если радист наделает в штаны в опасной ситуации. Хотя, с другой стороны, все в отряде знали, что задания с Гавейном превращались в неспешную прогулку, потому что этот снайпер _никогда не промахивается_. Никогда… ни разу. 

Во-вторых, в том же маловероятном случае, если Гавейн будет не в состоянии выполнить свое задание, Овайн с Персивалем должны были нейтрализовать цель, используя менее элегантный способ. Один из участков дороги был заминирован, мощности заложенного заряда хватило бы на уничтожение трех бронированных автомобилей. 

Вот только прошло уже целых тридцать секунд, как Овайн начал жать на кнопку, а ничего не происходило - шанс взорвать цель был упущен. Да и проблем у них прибавилось. Все выглядело так, будто Гавейн не просто не попал в цель, но и чем-то выдал себя, раз неприятель направился в их сторону. 

А это значило, что настал черед третьей задачи: устроить диверсию, отвлечь внимание, тем самым выигрывая время, чтобы появилась возможность _унести свои задницы подальше от этого места._

Персиваль переглянулся с напарником: с взрывчаткой творилось что-то неладное, было непохоже, что в ближайшее время у них получится взорвать хоть что-нибудь. Можно было воспользоваться бурей как прикрытием для отступления, но с другой стороны – вражеские хамви это не останавливало. По всей логике они должны были заглохнуть сразу после того, как пара тонн песка прошла по впускным клапанам. 

\- Дерьмово это, - буркнул Овайн, отсоединяя спусковую коробку и убирая ее в сумку. Закинув рюкзак на плечи и поправив ремни, он забрал свою полуавтоматическую винтовку у Персиваля. 

\- Ребята должны уже быть в точке сбора, нам нужно поторопиться. 

Когда Гавейн и Мерлин сменили позицию в первый раз, Персиваль задействовал вторую стадию плана "А", и присоединился к Овайну на смотровой точке. Сейчас, когда их положение цензурным языком было уже не описать, пора было переходить к плану "Б", который сводился к отступлению. Их четверо против конвоя хорошо вооруженных повстанцев, три хорошо бронированных машины которых направлялись сейчас в их направлении, а все что они могли сделать – перегруппироваться и перебраться в более безопасное место.

Персиваль направился вниз по лестнице с винтовкой на плече, расчищая путь к отступлению, остановившись только на несколько секунд, чтобы надеть очки и завязать вокруг носа и рта красный платок, отличительный знак отряда «Экскалибур». Быстрый взгляд на Овайна показал, что тот готов выступать.

________________________________________

 

Мерлин физически ощущал, насколько обострились все его чувства. Гавейн шел впереди и в какой-то момент попросту исчез, отыскать его было нелегко. Мерлину ни к чему было волноваться, что он не сможет найти путь, которым прошел товарищ. Магические “следилки” были прекрасной находкой, не раз и не два парень мысленно хвалил себя за то, что давным-давно отыскал это заклинание.

Гавейн следил, чтобы за ними никто не увязался, в то время как обязанностью Мерлина было высматривать любого, кто встретиться у них на пути. В условиях песчаной бури задача не из легких, видимость была сведена практически к нулю, каждую неясную тень и силуэт приходилось высматривать по нескольку секунд, используя еще и силу, чтобы полностью убедиться в природе происхождения препятствий. Палец на спусковом крючке винтовки успел затечь от постоянного напряжения. 

Он забежал в здание, в котором, он был уверен, незадолго до него скрылся Гавейн, и замер как вкопанный – внутри ощущалось присутствие еще двух людей, прямо через стену. Снайпер заходил с другой стороны, а значит… рефлекс есть рефлекс, и пистолет оказался в его руке за полсекунды до того, как мозг осознал, что в углу комнаты притаился Гавейн, а от двоих неопознанных людей их отделяет стена. Гавейн кивнул Мерлину и свистнул. 

В ответ раздался звонкий свист, а следом показались Овайн и Персиваль. Ребята обменялись взглядами, к всеобщему облегчению отмечая, что все целы и невредимы. Но расслабляться было рано, дамоклов меч над ними никуда не исчезал.

\- Что за… 

\- Они нас глушат, - Мерлин прервал гневную тираду Овайна на середине. Парень не мог не заметить, что взрывы так и не прозвучали, несмотря на то, что Гавейну не удалось сделать успешного выстрела, и именно в этом была причина, по которой Овайн едва ли из трусов не выпрыгивал от злости. – Наш канал связи с командованием перекрыт, переключитесь на канал «Е», этот, скорее всего, безопасен. 

Настолько безопасен, насколько это может гарантировать его магия, но этой информацией Эмрис был не намерен делиться ни с кем. 

Гавейн недовольно зыркнул на него. 

\- И ты говоришь нам это только сейчас? 

\- Я должен был знать наперед о том, что они знают, какие каналы глушить первым делом? Как именно? – спросил Мерлин, пожимая плечами.

\- Волнуйся-ка лучше о своих пулях, Гавейн. Что там произошло? – подал голос Овайн. 

Выражение лица Гавейна разительно изменилось: он нахмурился, брови съехали к переносице. Он обернулся к Мерлину и с какой-то мольбой в голосе спросил. 

\- Ты этого не видел?

_Я видел, как твои пули попросту зависли в воздухе, а потом просто упали на крышу той машины, да. А сразу после этого я видел, как другая пуля, попав в лобовое стекло, не оставила на нем даже царапины. Даже самое смертоносное и бронебойное оружие ничего не может противопоставить магическим щитам._

\- Видел что?

\- Я… - Гавейн тщетно подыскивал слова, желая объяснить увиденное. 

\- Ты промазал, дружище, - заметил Персиваль, хлопая приунывшего товарища по плечу. – Такое случается даже с лучшими из нас. 

\- Но не со _мной_! – голос Гавейна звучал жалобно, на грани полного отчаянья. От этого Мерлин чувствовал себя паршиво, сожалея, что не может сказать ему правду. 

Магия реальна. 

\- Верно, - Персиваль выждал несколько мгновений, но Гавейн ничего ему не ответил, а Мерлин не собирался делиться никакой информацией. Овайн наблюдал за ситуацией снаружи. Они находились посреди заброшенного города, а все здания и постройки в округе блокированы песчаной бурей.

Мерлин уже собирался предложить сослуживцам выдвигаться, пока повстанцы не раскрыли их укрытие, как вдруг Персиваль взял руководство в свои руки. 

\- Итак. Переключаемся на канал «Е», как и сказал Мерлин. 

\- Проверка, - произнес Мерлин, радуясь, что слышит свой голос из динамиков товарищей. Персиваль ему одобрительно кивнул. 

\- Выдвигаемся к автомобилю. Гавейн, ты первый. Овайн второй. Хочу, чтобы к тому моменту, когда мы с Мерлином закончим зачистку и нагоним вас, вы ждали нас с прогретым двигателем. У вас две минуты форы. 

Овайн кивнул, Гавейн направился к двери, не проронив ни слова, всем своим видом олицетворяя все существующие стадии отчаянья. Мерлин, обернувшись, поймал на себе внимательный оценивающий взгляд Персиваля, на лице которого появилась мрачная улыбка.

\- Не обращай на него внимания, - посоветовал парень. – В прошлый раз, когда он промазал, то дулся на всех вокруг целых две недели. 

\- Он прекрасный парень, но слишком много времени проводит с Артуром, - заметил Эмрис. Как и их капитан, снайпер был невыносимым перфекционистом, вот только эта черта характера распространялась лишь на работу, в то время как Артур подчинил этому правилу всю свою жизнь. 

Перси рассмеялся. 

Их автомобиль, вдвое меньше хамви, с низкими подвижными шасси, широкими шинами, вроде тех, что стояли на машине Безумного Макса, с усовершенствованным двигателем, который не только прекрасно переносил высокие температуры, но и развивал скорость, достаточную для участия в Гран-при Монако, был припаркован в километре от их первоначального местоположения. В теории у них было предостаточно времени, чтобы добраться до автомобиля еще до того, как джипы повстанцев настигнут их, но доносящийся до них звук моторов и пронзительный вой двигателей свидетельствовали, что неприятели взобрались на холм и въехали в город и эта фора по времени был потеряна. 

Персиваль с Мерлином настигли Овайна с Гавейном, притаившихся за углом полуразрушенного здания, мрачно наблюдавших за двумя джипами, медленно двигающимися по дороге в поисках ребят. Их машина была скрыта за частично сгоревшим автобусом, но если неприятель еще приблизится, то их раскроют. 

\- Идем вместе. Овайн, ты первый. Иди, мы прикроем, - скомандовал Персиваль. Гавейн прижался к стене, давая товарищу пространство для маневра. 

Овайна не нужно было просить дважды. Дождавшись, пока Персиваль на пальцах досчитает до трех, шмыгнул в проулок, словно летучая мышь из ада, Гавейн следовал за ним по пятам, следующим стартовал Персиваль, Мерлин замыкал процессию. 

Мерлин споткнулся, ощутив знакомое “покалывание” магии, это не имело ничего общего с колющим кожу песком, поднятым ветром. Мерлин, развернувшись на каблуках, увидел двух мужчин, направляющихся в их сторону с таким видом, будто бы они прогуливались по парку спокойным солнечным деньком. Один из мужчин был выше самого Эмриса с грязными каштановыми волосами и всклокоченной бородой в развевающейся на ветру камуфляжной накидке. Одет он был в темные свободные штаны и строгую белую рубашку, что никак не вязалось с кобурой, пистолетом и запасными обоймами на поясе.

Второй мужчина был на голову ниже первого и рядом со своим товарищем выглядел неказисто, с большими глазами и пшеничными волосами. Одежда висела на нем, слишком большая в плечах и широкая в талии, будто бы он оделся так случайно, сорвав с соседской бельевой веревки первое, что попалось под руку.

Они не носили бронежилетов. Они были вооружены, но пистолеты были в застегнутой кобуре, незнакомцы и не думали их вынимать. Первый мужчина широко улыбался, будто бы ему только что рассказали хорошую шутку, а второй понуро плелся за ним следом, будто Игорь из «Молодого Франкенштейна».

Еще до того, как Мерлин успел выкрикнуть предупреждение, до того, как он успел нажать на полуавтоматический спусковой крючок, первый незнакомец выбросил перед собой руку, и с его ладони сорвался голубой святящийся сгусток…

…Овайн почти добрался до автомобиля, остальные его нагоняли…

\- Ложись!

…Гавейн плашмя упал на землю, Персиваль успел только присесть…

…развернувшись, Мерлин вскинул руку, будто бы пытаясь _оттащить_ Овайна от автомобиля, парня отшвырнуло на несколько метров, будто взрывной волной. Эмрису едва хватило времени поспешно накрыть товарищей щитом…

…машина взорвалась…

…силой магического взрыва автомобиль отбросило на двадцать футов в сторону, как раз туда, где еще совсем недавно был Овайн, и снова подбросило на добрых двадцать футов вверх, когда вторая огненно-красная вспышка настигла его; пахнуло невыносимым жаром, черные клубы густого дыма устремились в небо, с легкостью пробивая песчаную завесу…

…взорванный автомобиль обрушился на землю с оглушающим грохотом покореженного металла, лопающейся резины, трескающегося лобового стекла, вся задняя часть машины была объята огнем, догорал бензобак… Время возвращалось к привычной скорости. 

Колдун, запустивший снаряд, больше не улыбался. Даже на расстоянии Мерлин почувствовал, какая волна удивления, смешанного с интересом и любопытством, захлестнула противника. Но еще до того, как Эмрис успел передернуть затвор и открыть стрельбу (не мог же он, в самом деле, начать в открытую использовать магию у всех на виду), чья-то невидимая рука ударила его наотмашь, будто теннисный мяч, отправляя в полет. 

Приземление вышло жестким, его впечатало в каменную стену, так, что от удара кладка посыпалась, погребая Мерлина под грудой тяжелых камней, острые края которых больно впивались в плоть. Едва найдя в себе силы, парень с трудом поднялся на ноги, оглушенный и дезориентированный. Персиваль, Овайн и Гавейн отстреливались, отступая, но второй незнакомец, присев на колени, поднял вверх обе руки, скрючив пальцы, словно когти хищника. Пули отскакивали от невидимой преграды в метре от него, будто наталкивались на какой-то странный невидимый щит. Его товарищ поднял обе руки над головой, его сила гудела, заглушая даже завывание ветра.

Мерлину хватило здравомыслия спрятаться за грудой камней и выключить радиопередатчик, прежде чем произнести заклинание. Слова слетели с его губ, высвобождая магию, жестокую и свирепую, Эмрис почувствовал, как задрожала земля, здание пошатнулось… В одно мгновение одна из стен поползла вниз, грозя погрести под собой обоих противников, но уже в следующее – летящие на землю тяжелые камни отскочили от щита, выставленного колдуном, как резиновые шарики. 

Мерлин дернулся от напряжения, еле сдерживая дрожь в коленях, обрушивая остатки двухэтажного здания, превращая его в кучу кирпичей и пыли. Камни падали на щит, давя на него и прижимая к земле, скрючившийся маг открыл рот в немом крике, прикладывая все силы, чтобы сдержать навалившийся на них вес. Еще одна стена обрушилась, сползла крыша, окончательно погребая врагов под своим весом. 

Звуки выстрелов стихали, что заставило Мерлина как можно скорее опустить поднятую руку и схватиться за винтовку; резко развернувшись, он собрался бежать в сторону товарищей, но запнулся о лежащей на земле камень и полетел вниз. От падение его спас Гавейн, поймавший за руку, снайпер что-то кричал, то ли «бежим», то ли «следуй за мной», в любом случае Мерлин был с ним полностью свободен. 

_Волшебники!_

_Оба!_

У Мерлина в голове такое не укладывалось. 

Вчетвером они бежали без остановки так быстро, как это физически было возможно, желая побыстрее убраться как можно дальше от обрушившегося здания, подальше от двух мужчин, которые странным образом уничтожали все вокруг, просто помахав руками в воздухе, подальше от джипов, которые не переставали патрулировать улицы, окутанные неизвестно откуда налетевшей песчаной бурей - все это чем-то напоминало Мерлину видеоигры, за тем только исключением, что сейчас они проигрывали. Персиваль, возглавляющий отряд, нырнул в узкий проулок, звук моторов хамви приближался, нужно было найти хоть какое-то укрытие. Эстафету принял Гавейн: он повел товарищей запутанными лабиринтами узких проходов, резких поворотов и развилок, поплутав несколько минут, парни остановились, переводя дыхание и усаживаясь на землю. 

Этого времени оказалось достаточно, чтобы Мерлина настигло жуткое леденящее кровь осознание – он раскрыл себя перед врагом. Теперь противник знал, что он владеет магией. А учитывая красные цвета Пендрагона, что они носили, словно отличительные знаки, противник знал, что в “Экскалибуре” служит маг. 

Мерлин со всей силы приложился затылком о каменную стену. 

_Черт._

Утешало только одно: оставалась надежда, что противник был не в слишком хороших отношениях с руководством Мерлина. Разве что, у командования есть информатор в стане врага. Но лучше бы его не было. 

\- Буря затихает, - прошептал Овайн, его рот и нос закрывал красный платок, но канал их внутренней связи функционировал прекрасно, произнесенные слова можно было с легкостью разобрать. 

Будто бы в подтверждение его неправоты ветер обрушил на четверых товарищей несколько тонн песка. 

\- Я сыт по горло этим долбаным непрекращающимся дерьмом! – вырвалось у Овайна. 

\- Заткнись, - перебил его Персиваль. 

\- Нужно двигаться дальше, - подал голос Гавейн, поднимаясь с земли. Они не пришли и дюжины ярдов, как вдруг снайпер подал остальным знак пригнуться. 

Шторм сходил на нет, ветер затихал, и поднятые в воздух тонны песка и пыли сейчас падали на землю, словно дождь. На кепку Овайна уже опустился толстый слой песка. 

Они выжидали. Еще чуть-чуть. Хамви передвигались так медленно, что не оставалось никаких шансов, что люди внутри их не заметят. Но они не заметили. 

Мерлин позаботился об этом.

Они продолжили передвигаться короткими перебежками. Завывание ветра стихло, остатки песка уже давно осыпались на землю. Сейчас ничего не тормозило группу, но ничего также и не прикрывало их отступление. Их следы на свежевыпавшем песке виднелись издалека, подобно крошкам Ганзеля и Гретель, и Мерлин, бегущий позади, делал все возможное, чтобы прикрыть их или изменить направление следов, вводя тем самым преследователей в заблуждение. Но это требовало осторожности, потому что Гавейн нарочно водил их кругами, путая следы. Мерлин замечал, как товарищ хмурится, осматривая окрестности, желая убедиться, что они уже проходили этим путем, даже если их следы успело замести. 

Эта игра в прятки продолжалась около часа, долгий, мучительный час, пока они не очутились на противоположном конце города, передвигаться под прикрытием построек они больше не могли. Пятьсот метров безжизненной пустыни отделяло их от каменных скал, расположившихся у подножья большого холма, за которым тянулись цепочки многочисленных дюн и соляных холмов. 

Гавейн нахмурился, Персиваль поджал губы с выражением то ли отвращения, то ли недовольства, а Овайн выглядел так, будто собирался корову задушить. Пятьсот метров открытого пространства было значительным расстоянием, особенно когда на хвосте у тебя висят три хамви, набитые повстанцами, которым не терпится тебя пристрелить. Им нужно было создать запас по времени, которого хватило бы, чтобы оказаться на той стороне. И Гавейн вновь повел их нескончаемыми узкими проходами и проулками по окраине города, петляя меж домов, до тех пор, пока у них самих не сложилось впечатление, что они носятся по замкнутому кругу, не видя выхода. 

Каждую пару минут, Мерлин включал свою “коробку”, проверяя частоту командного центра, но раз за разом в динамике раздавались лишь помехи. У них не было возможности дать штабу знать, что здесь творится, они не могли даже позвать на помощь. 

_Благодарение Богу за бесконечную вереницу планов действий в чрезвычайных ситуациях от Артура!_

К этому времени Артур уже должен был заметить, что дела пошли из рук вон плохо. Сейчас он уже должен был созвать по тревоге всех, кто был свободен, и приказать им готовиться к вылету. Он уже должен был реквизировать первый попавшийся свободный вертолет (даже если он был выделен для другой операции) и уже инструктировал пилота, по каким координатам им предстоит лететь. 

Координаты места, располагавшегося прямо за холмом. 

\- Ну ладно! Дерьмово это, не поспоришь, зато понятно, как будем действовать. Гавейн, ты самый быстрый. Мы тебя прикроем, - сказал Персиваль. 

Чуть больше минуты томительного ожидания, пока Гавейн, со всем своим оборудованием, пулей промчался по открытой равнине, добрался до первых валунов и залег там, заняв позицию для стрельбы. 

\- Овайн. 

Овайн бежал медленнее снайпера, но по открытой стороне холма, с легкостью преодолевая крутой подъем, пока не закрепился на вершине. Когда он остановился, Персиваль схватил Мерлина за плечо. 

\- Твой черед. 

Легкое покалывание магии все решило. Мерлин не собирался оставлять Персиваля один на один с _еще одним_ магом.

\- Я быстрее тебя, - ответил он. – Иди, а потом вы сможете прикрыть меня. 

Перси посмотрел на него так, будто хотел возразить, но вместо этого просто кивнул и сорвался с места. Он был уже на половине пути, когда Мерлин заметил тень, отделившуюся от стены дома, стоящего за несколько зданий от него. Эмрис схватился за винтовку.

Это был тот первый маг с всклокоченной бородой, выглядел он не слишком-то побитым камнями. Он поднял руку, и Персиваль, запнувшись, рухнул на землю. 

Из-за поворота дороги показался хамви, он двигался в сторону Перси, который на полусогнутых ногах спешил унести свою задницу подальше от всего этого дерьма. 

Мерлин нажал на спусковой крючок. Несколько пуль попали в стену рядом с колдуном, выбивая щебень из каменной стены, который срикошетил от невидимого щита. 

Вторая тень появилась рядом с первой, но маленький Игорь не спешил вступать в игру. 

Овайн выстрелил и попал в капот хамви, единственный выстрел Гавейна расколол пуленепробиваемое ветровое стекло, _именно так, как это всегда и бывает_ , джип тряхнуло, швырнуло в сторону, и он на скорости семьдесяти километров врезался в стену здания. Персиваль благополучно взобрался на холм.

Настал черед Мерлина присоединиться к остальным. Он колебался. Путь был несвободен. 

Других хамви он не видел, единственную угрозу представляли маги. Парень осторожно выбрался из своего укрытия и боком начал пробираться к своим, так быстро, как это только было возможно, и не сводя винтовки с одного из противников. 

Послышался еще один выстрел. Гавейн. Пуля отскочила от щита прямо перед бородатым магом, он усмехнулся, поднял руку и насмешливо потер грудь. 

Мерлин продолжал движение. 

_“Ты. Кто ты такой?”_

Голос раздался прямо у Эмриса в голове, громкий, он звучал, словно эхо из кастрюли. Мерлин морщился и помотал головой. Что-то неосязаемое схватило его за лодыжку и сбило с ног. Сильно приложившись спиной о землю, так, что воздух выбило из легких, парень тут же откатился в сторону, инстинкт самосохранения сработал как нужно. И это пришлось весьма кстати, потому что туда, где он лежал всего секунду назад, приземлился камень, размером с его голову. 

_«Отвечай мне, мальчишка!»_

Мерлин, осторожно поднявшись на ноги, начал пятиться задом к своим. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать: взглянув на здание позади колдунов, Эмрис почувствовал, как его магия забурлила в венах и потянулась к зданию, выискивая слабое место, которое помогло бы обрушить строение. 

А потом пришло осознание, что слабое место ему для этого знать совершенно не нужно. 

_«Ты не поймаешь нас в ту же ловушку во второй раз»_ , - в голове у парня вновь раздался голос. Маг выбросил вперед руку, с кончиков его пальцев сорвалась ярко-синяя святящаяся вспышка и устремилась прямиком к Мерлину.

Эмрис вздрогнул, выставил вперед руку в защитном жесте, и несущийся к нему снаряд сменил свою траекторию. Парень рухнул на колени, прикрывая голову руками, ощущая жуткий жар и обрушившийся не него дождь из песка и камней. Когда рев магии и взрыва стих, он поднял голову и обернулся на звуки стрельбы сбоку от себя. Прибыли два оставшихся хамви, и они на полной скорости неслись прямо на него. 

Мерлин повернулся и побежал. Он чувствовал, как магия противника пытается схватить его снова, но безуспешно, Эмрису удавалось блокировать ее раз за разом.

И, наконец - _наконец-то_ – на холме, позади Овайна с Персивалем показались три черные “вертушки”, грозные и устрашающие, две из которых разделились и по широкой дуге направились к хамви, в то время как третья приземлился прямо на холм. 

Ноги Мерлина пылали огнем, пока он бежал в гору, Гавейн сразу за ним, а там и Перси с Овайном. Они нырнули в вертолет в тот самый момент, когда он начал отрываться от земли, и, когда Мерлин сдернул с себя очки, то первым кого он увидел, был Артур Пендрагон, капитан Засранец, самонадеянно ему улыбающийся.


	4. Часть 4

Американцев и след простыл. 

Полковник Мандрейк только покачал головой и беспомощно пожал плечами, сопроводив эти действия словами: «Им сверху поступил приказ отправляться». Вот и все объяснения, которые получил Артур, но этого ему было определенно мало. Это _его_ людей специально запросили для этого задания, это _его_ людей едва не перебили те типы (кем бы они ни были), и это _его_ люди, обменявшись лишь несколькими взглядами, согласились не упоминать в официальных отчетах того, что _в действительности_ произошло на задании.

Артур был в ярости на всё и всех, за исключением того факта, что ребята будто воды в рот набрали. Если Персиваль, Овайн и Гавейн посчитали за лучшее не выбалтывать все подробности, то Артур доверял им в этом решении. Но он еще не до конца разобрался, как относиться к тому, что _Мерлин_ согласился молчать без долгих уговоров… или к тому, как парень с ходу понял смысл безмолвной беседы ребят. 

Первым он взялся за Персиваля, Овайн с Мерлином застряли в лазарете, а Гавейн унесся в неизвестном направлении дуться на весь белый свет и лелеять уязвленное промахом самолюбие. 

\- Все, что только могло, пошло не так, - глухо произнес Персиваль. – Сначала Гавейн промазал, а ты ведь знаешь, он никогда не промахивается. Потом – сдохла рация. Взрывчатка не сдетонировала. А потом и эти уроды вышли на нас, будто они точно знали, где мы находимся, по крайней мере, так все и выглядело. 

Парень вобрал побольше воздуха в легкие и продолжил:

\- Странностей там хватало. Мы бежали к нашему автомобилю, когда, я клянусь, Овайна отбросило назад взрывной волной задолго до того, как машина взорвалась, и, знаешь, мы были в пятнадцати футах…

\- Не пятьдесят? – переспросил Артур, прищурившись. У него был талант запоминать мельчайшие детали, и сейчас капитан сопоставлял истории, рассказанные Брассу, и те, что слушал сейчас.

\- Пятнадцать, - настаивал на своем Перси и постучал ребром кисти руки по раскрытой ладони. – Пятнадцать. Нас должно было отбросить назад, мы, по крайней мере, должны были потерять сознание, да хотя бы жаром должно было опалить. Но ничего этого не было. Я помню, как подумал в тот момент: «В ушах должно звенеть», но и этого не случилось. 

\- Хорошо, я понял. Продолжай. 

\- Те двое повстанцев, что мы видели? У них не было никаких пусковых установок, потому снаряд, угодивший в автомобиль, мог прилететь откуда угодно. Но те двое не использовали оружие, вернее, у одного из них был пистолет, но он ни разу не вытащил его из кобуры. А потом, черт, я даже не знаю, Мерлин поднялся в воздухе и полетел, его впечатало в стену _в двадцати футах_ позади нас. Мы начали стрелять, но пули не достигали цели…

Персиваль пальцем показал, как пуля, летевшая на большой скорости, внезапно замирает на месте, а потом просто падает на землю. 

\- Это было как в «Матрице», или «Звездном пути», или еще где-то, это не важно. А потом – здание, нормальное здание, просто взяло и сложилось, словно карточный домик, погребая боевиков под обломками, может быть, из-за песчаной бури. Я не знаю. 

Артур слушал подробный рассказ о том, как его ребята петляли по заброшенному городу, отмечая лишь несколько несостыковок с официальной версией, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Персиваль не подошел к концу своего рассказа. 

\- Мерлин вызвался идти последним…

_Мерлин?_

\- …и прикрывать меня. Я был на половине пути к холму, когда внезапно споткнулся и упал. На пустом месте. Мне показалось, что я приложился о колоду, да, у меня на ногах проступили жуткие синяки, если не веришь. Я обернулся и заметил двух боевиков, которых мы видели в момент взрыва автомобиля, на секунду даже замер, потому что такого просто не могло быть. На них ведь обрушилось _здание!_

Персиваль замолчал и, оглянувшись по сторонам, продолжил приглушенным тоном. 

\- Клянусь, я начал соскальзывать по склону холма вниз, что-то схватило меня за ногу и _потянуло_. Хамви возник из ниоткуда, а меня все продолжало тянуть, прямо ему под колеса. А потом, то, что держало меня за ногу, исчезло, потому что Мерлин начал палить по одному из повстанцев. Овайн стрелял по хамви, а Гавейн попал в водителя, машину развернуло, и она въехала прямо в стену. Тут у меня появился шанс, и я им воспользовался, чтобы убраться подальше оттуда. Пытался придумать способ, чтобы безопасно провести Мерлина на нашу сторону, но парень уже начал движение, держа одного из противников под прицелом пистолета. Эмрис пятился к нам и вдруг... _он упал_. Там не было никакого препятствия, ничего, обо что можно было споткнуться, и я помню, как подумал: _«Боже, Мерлин, ты превосходно провел всю партию, почему же сейчас не совладал со своей неуклюжестью?»_ , пока не вспомнил то ощущение чужой руки на моей ноге и невидимой преграды. 

\- Там творилась какая-то чертовщина. Я все ждал, что Мерлина, как и меня, потянет вниз, но вместо этого наш новичок просто поднялся и снова начал пятиться в нашу сторону, - Персиваль внезапно замолчал, обрывая свой рассказ на полуслове. 

Артур ждал. Персиваль и сам все расскажет без понуканий, просто его не нужно торопить и дать время собраться с мыслями. 

\- Боевик бросил что-то в Мерлина, я не разглядел. Скорее всего – гранату, но горело синим, будто смесь ракетного топлива при малом содержании кислорода. Мерлин даже не пригнулся, он сделал что-то… - Персиваль показал, как его товарищ махнул рукой, но Артуру это ничего не сказало, и продолжил, - …и нырнул куда-то вбок, а граната, или что это была за дрянь, взорвалась слева от него в двух или трех футах, и тогда я понял, что это ни разу не граната, потому что _это_ горело. Оно подожгло камни, песок и даже землю, как напалм или греческий огонь, или еще что, и не было ни одного шанса, что эта штука не попадет в Мерлина, но она не попала. 

Парни остановились недалеко от казармы, и Персиваль, сделав глубокий вздох, который всегда делал, собираясь с силами, потряс головой и усмехнулся. 

\- Это странно. Странно и жутко. Я не хотел, чтобы мне приписали песчаную болезнь, прием наркотиков, галлюцинации или психологический срыв, потому я знаю, что я видел, и _знаю_ , что никто бы мне не поверил, поэтому я…

\- Решил утаить некоторые детали, - закончил за него Артур, похлопав товарища по плечу. – Мы видели достаточно дерьма на этой войне, не следует самим себе создавать проблемы. Прими душ, поспи пару часов. На 18:00 назначена демонстрация нового вооружения, ты должен там быть. 

Персиваль кивнул, облегченно вздохнув, а Артур отправился искать Овайна, что оказалось не таким уж трудным заданием: парня удалось перехватить на полпути от палатки полевого госпиталя к казармам. Артур предложил пройтись в стороне ото всех, лишние уши были ни к чему. 

\- Я в порядке, - сказал Овайн, отмахнувшись от вопроса Артура о его самочувствии. – Могло бы быть хуже. 

\- Насколько хуже? 

Поняв, что просто так убедить парня рассказать все как на духу, не получиться, Артур тихо добавил: «Я уже поговорил с Перси». И Овайн рассказал свою историю, которая мало чем отличалась от истории Персиваля, только мата там было побольше, а потому его рассказ занял вдвое больше времени. Но были и некоторые расхождения, так, пятнадцать футов Перси у Овайна превратились в три, подальше от автомобиля его ( _оттащило_ , не отбросило) нечто, больше напоминающее лапу невидимого Кинг Конга. Расхождения только подтверждали, что оба парня не врали. Не то чтобы Артур в них сомневался... Ни на секунду. 

В то время как Овайн отправился зализывать свои раны и проводить пару часов в горизонтальном положении, Артур, потоптавшись пару мгновений на месте, пошел на поиски Гавейна. 

Для разведчика, который был способен незаметно проползти и связать вместе шнурки на ботинках противника, Гавейна оказалось достаточно просто найти. Артуру только-то и потребовалось, что заглянуть в бар, располагающийся на территории базы. 

Гавейн забился в самый темный угол, туда, где примостился допотопный музыкальный автомат, появившийся здесь Бог его знает откуда, из динамиков доносилась мелодия Элвиса Пресли из 50-х годов. Снайпер сидел, скрестив руки на груди, с силой сжав губы, и, не моргая, смотрел на половину наполненный стакан, стоящий перед ним, то ли с водой, а может быть, и с джином. 

\- Я не промахиваюсь, - произнес Гавейн, как только Пендрагон присел рядом с ним. Артур облегченно вздохнул, обрадованный, что не придется вытаскивать товарища из хандры, потому что тот уже перешел на следующий этап – раздражительность. 

\- Ты не промахиваешься, - подтвердил Артур, наклонившись вперед, оглядывая помещения, опасаясь быть подслушанным. 

\- Условия были отвратительные. 

\- Да. 

\- Буря налетела внезапно из ниоткуда. В одно мгновение ситуация была практически идеальной, в следующее – поднялся ураганный ветер, дуя в семи различных направлениях, а сверху на нас начало еще и всякое дерьмо сыпаться. Никто бы не смог сделать удачный выстрел. 

\- Никто, за исключением тебя, - произнес Артур. 

\- Это верно. Никто, кроме меня, - Гавейн поднял голову, встречаясь с Артуром взглядом. – Был просвет, один единственный, в буре. Идеальная видимость, никакого ветра, будто коридор между мной и вторым хамви. Я не знаю, откуда это пришло, такого не должно было быть, вообще, никак но было. И я выстрелил. 

\- Мои пули направлялись ровно к цели, Артур, но наткнулись на какую-то стену. Я видел, как мои пули упали на землю, тогда я решил стрелять по ветровому стеклу, но и эта пуля не пробила стекла, оно пуленепробиваемое. 

\- Ты не мог не предусмотреть подобного, - заметил капитан.

\- Ты чертовски прав, друг! Я предусматривал подобный исход! Да там даже царапины не осталось, а потом… Ты не поверишь: враг государства номер один показал оба средних пальца. Он смотрел прямо в моем направлении, будто он _знал_ , где именно я располагался. Какое уж тут спокойствие, хрен тебе, а не спокойствие, приятель. 

Пальцы с силой сжали стакан, так что побелели костяшки пальцев, парень сделал большой глоток. Один из рядовых, находящихся в увольнении, попытался усесться за соседний столик, который все прочие обходили стороной под страхом страшной кары. Заметив движение рядового, Артур нахмурился, и, поймав взгляд несчастного парнишки, покачал головой и одними губами прошептал: _«Пошел прочь»._

Гавейн, грохнув стаканом об столешницу, надолго замолчал, уставившись в пространство перед собой. Артур ждал, а пока он ждал, мысленно прикидывал, насколько затруднительно будет выудить из Мерлина его часть истории. Персивалю требовалось время, чтобы обратить все свои мысли в слова, Овайну нужно тщательнее следить за своей речью, но этим он себя никогда не утруждал. Гавейну нужно было пережить унижение от собственного _промаха_ , но вот обстоятельных бесед с новым членом команды он еще не вел и даже не представлял, чего ему ожидать. 

Артур старался поменьше об этом думать. 

\- Мы увидели столько дряни, Артур. Я не куплюсь на уникальное метеорологическое явление. Черта с два, это было неправильно. 

\- Что еще было неправильным? – спросил Пендрагон. 

\- Как тебе такое, - Гавейн еще ближе нагнулся к своему командиру. – Как насчет того, что Овайна отбросило взрывной волной еще до того, как снаряд угодил в машину? Или вот, Мерлина подняло в воздух, а потом просто впечатало в стену и засыпало обломками? 

Наступила пауза. 

\- Здание обрушилось на плохих парней, но часом позже я своими глазами видел их живыми и невредимыми, даже синяков не было! Или как Перси опрокинули на землю, он, конечно, сказал, что споткнулся, но я все через прицел видел. Его нога не запиналась ни обо что, будто его нога попала в капкан. А как насчет… как насчет…

Гавейн замолчал, переводя дыхание. 

Артур подождал еще чуть-чуть.

\- Мне нравится Мерлин, действительно, очень нравится. Я не хочу причинять ему вреда или чего-то такого. Я хочу сказать… Ты уже говорил с остальными?

\- С Перси и Овайном.

\- Они сказали что-нибудь о гранате, летевшей прямо на Мерлина?

Артур серьезно кивнул. Он старательно игнорировал внезапно возникшую ноющую боль в груди и тяжесть в животе, последовавшие за неожиданной вспышкой ярости, направленной на ублюдка, который едва не подорвал _Мерлина._

\- Это была не граната, - послышался хриплый голос снайпера, едва различимый за громкой музыкой, раздающейся из автомата, стоящего позади него. – Я не знаю, что за хрень это была. Оно ярко светилось, как, ну знаешь, как спецэффекты из фильмов о Гарри Поттере или еще похожая ерунда. Я чертовски рад, что эта штука не достала парня. Это правда. Но оно летело по прямой и очень быстро, будто пуля, выпущенная из моей винтовки, и никак, ну абсолютно никак, оно не могло не попасть в цель. Но не попало. Траектория резко изменилась, изогнувшись на девяносто градусов, и снаряд разорвался в паре футов от Мерлина. Его должно было задеть, ему чертовски повезло. 

Артур кивнул. В везение парня он поверил еще на официальном дебрифинге, когда его подчиненные все как один подтвердили, что Мерлин сумел вовремя отскочить от брошенной в него гранаты. Но сейчас…

\- Ты в порядке, приятель?

\- А похоже, что я в порядке? – спросил Гавейн. 

Тон его голоса не слишком отличался от привычной манеры говорить, но в этот раз в его глазах было гораздо меньше сожаления по отнятым жизням и гораздо больше недоумения и страха. Артур видел, как товарищ в голове раз за разом, будто мантру, прокручивал фразу: «Что за черт?! Что за черт?!» Пендрагон должен был признаться, что и его самого одолевал этот же вопрос. 

\- Пара шрамов могли бы приукрасить эту твою отвратительную рожу, - сказал Артур, на что Гавейн рассмеялся, но без должного энтузиазма.

\- Леон сказал, операцию инициировали американцы, - произнес Гавейн, Артур кивнул в ответ. – Ты собираешься узнать, в чем там было дело? 

\- Как только, так сразу, - сказал Артур, поморщившись. – Они ушли, не попрощавшись. Мандрейк пытался их задержать, но сверху им даровали полную свободу действий.

\- Ясно, - глухо ответил Гавейн, был ли это скепсис или простое любопытство, осталось неизвестным. Парень, проверив содержимое своего стакана, поднял на своего капитана печальные глаза, отчего последний поежился. 

\- Нет. 

\- Нет, что?

\- Нет, второй стакан тебе не положен, Утер здесь. Демонстрация назначена на 18:00, а завтра ты мне нужен в идеальном состоянии, - Артур встал из-за стола, дожидаясь товарища. – Пойдем, сходишь в душ, поспишь, все наладится. 

\- Секунду. 

\- Где на моем лбу ты увидел надпись _«идиот»_ , Гавейн? Стоит мне отвернуться, как ты начнешь заливать горе. Нет уж, пойдем. 

На обратном пути до казармы Артур, был вынужден выслушивать непрекращающееся ворчание Гавейна, но едва оказавшись внутри палатки, облегченно выдохнул: за его рабочим столом сидел Леон, не мигая, гипнотизировавший стрелки часов, надеясь ускорить их ход и приблизить заветные 18:00, когда он вновь сможет увидеть Моргану. Подведя снайпера к Леону, Артур произнес: 

\- Проследи, чтобы он привел себя в порядок. 

Пендрагон огляделся. Овайн обнаружился на своей койке, он лежал на спине, рукой прикрывая глаза от дневного света, а Персиваль похрапывал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Лэнс с глупой улыбкой на лице тяжело вздыхал, наводя порядок в своих вещах – вдоволь намиловаться с супругой ему не дала Моргана, утащившая подругу и дальше исполнять роль ее личного ассистента. 

\- Кто-нибудь видел Мерлина?

\- Ты с ним разминулся, - ответил Леон. – Он сказал, что ему нужно подышать воздухом. 

\- В какую сторону направился?

Леон указал. 

Артур прошел весь путь от казарм до взлетного поля, так и не встретив Эмриса, и подумывал уже, не обойти ли всю базу вокруг, но быстрый взгляд подтвердил его опасения – времени у него было в обрез. Радиста вполне могли вызвать на ковер к кому-нибудь из командования, и когда Пендрагон уже собирался идти к интенданту, он заметил Мерлина, опиравшегося об один из джипов, припаркованных у самого взлетного поля. Артур подошел к парню и встал рядом с ним. 

У капитана появилась возможность поближе рассмотреть подчиненного: тот успел приять душ и переодеться, его короткие черные волосы были все еще влажными и топорщились под кепкой. Куртка была ему явно велика, вся его тонкая фигура излучала такое напряжение, того и гляди затрещит по швам. 

Мерлин не поздоровался, никто из них двоих не произнес ни слова. Солнце все больше склонялось к горизонту, окрашивая небосвод тысячами цветов. Мерлин _светился_ в лучах заходящего солнца (ничего схожего со всеми этими женскими глупостями о внутреннем сиянии), его белоснежная кожа напомнила Артуру полную луну. Мерлин наполовину прикрыл глаза, длинные ресницы (невозможно длинные ресницы, которые уже стали предметом зависти всех военнослужащих базы женского пола) скрыли его ярко-голубые глаза. Челюсти были так сильно сжаты, что при желании можно было услышать скрежет зубов. 

Артура накрыло дикое, жгучее, мало поддающееся пониманию, _желание_. Хотелось понять, что так мучает Мерлина и разобраться с этим. А еще хотелось схватить парня, прижать к себе и успокоить. Хотелось поставить его раком и…

\- Перси с Овайном сказали, что рассказали тебе о том, что… - Мерлин замолчал и пожал плечами. 

Внезапное упоминание сослуживцев застало Артура врасплох, промелькнула мысль, что Овайн с Персиваль как-то узнали о его незадачливом увлечении, но Пендрагон сумел взять себя в руки. 

\- Странных происшествиях?

Мерлин кивнул, жестко и порывисто. 

\- Они рассказали, и я успел поговорить с Гавейном тоже. 

Повисла тишина. Мимо пробежала группа из восьми человек, один из кадетов, бежавших в хвосте, громко отсчитывал ритм. 

\- Ты так же напуган, как и остальные? – Задал вопрос Артур. 

Мерлин поднял руку – узкая кисть, длинные пальцы, жесткая ладонь – и потер переносицу, поправляя козырек кепки, тень, падающая на лицо, сместилась, и в глазах показались голубые искорки. 

\- Да, - произнес он это тем же легкомысленным тоном, которым соглашаются выпить по еще одной пинте пива, в собственных слабостях признаются совершенно другим тоном.

Артур считал, что он разбирается в людях, что может понять человека, взглянув на него один единственный раз, но в случае с Мерлином Пендрагон признавал, что относился к парню предвзято с самого начала, так и не дав тому шанса показать себя. Но сейчас он был уверен на все сто процентов, что ему врут. 

Мерлин как-то сразу со всем согласился, не стал открещиваться и юлить. Нежелание признавать собственный страх было бы намного легче объяснить. Персиваль, Овайн и Гавейн были крепкими мужчинами, опытными солдатами, которые прошли не одно сражение, они непонаслышке были знакомы с самыми жуткими сторонами войны, переживали бесконечные часы ночных бомбежек. Их было не так-то легко напугать. Но сейчас они дезориентированы, потому что увидели нечто такое, чего не могли объяснить, и начинали сомневаться в собственном рассудке…

…точно так же, как Артур, когда поверил, что сошел с ума, когда _чертов монстр_ , появившийся в песчаном шторме в Ущельях, попытался _сожрать его_ …

…и Мерлин, который вел себя вовсе не как напуганный человек или тот, кто думает, что потерял последние крохи рассудка. Хватка была слишком крепкой, голос слишком мягким, взгляд слишком сосредоточенным, а тело было натянуто, будто тетива, в любой момент готовое сорваться с места и унестись далеко-далеко, туда, где Артур его уже никогда не найдет. 

Мерлин был зол. 

\- Ты ведь видел подобное раньше, не так ли?

Мерлин резко обернулся, глаза широко распахнуты, рот приоткрыт, губы силятся произнести хоть слово. 

\- Нет! Нет, конечно! Я никогда… я хочу сказать…

Что-то такое было в выражении лица Артура, что Эмрис скривился. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь прекратить собственное блеянье и заикание, но прежде чем отвернуться, он все же поспешно кивнул. 

\- Ты можешь рассказать об этом? – Спросил Артур, вспоминая, какой уровень допуска к секретной информации у Мерлина. Это его ничуть не волновало, пока нет, потому что как только он разберется, что там произошло, он обязательно потребует повышения его собственного уровня допуска. 

Мерлин чуть наклонился в сторону Артура, внимательно следя за ним глазами. 

\- Я предпочел бы этого избежать, - признался он, наконец. 

\- Засекречено? 

\- Вроде того, - согласился Эмрис.

Артур разочарованно вздохнул, прикидывая, что ему придется сделать, чтобы получить доступ к этой информации, и чего это будет ему стоить. И внезапно пришло понимание, что последствия его нисколько не тревожат, если это будет означать, что он будет ближе к Мерлину, если это будет означать, что Эмрис сможет ему все рассказать.   
Мерлин, отойдя от джипа, начал ходить вдоль автомобиля туда-обратно в том нервном возбуждении, которому Артур нашел бы тысячу и одно применение. Наконец, успокоившись, парень остановился рядом со своим командиром. 

\- Ты собираешься доложить о том, что мы соврали на дебрифинге? 

\- И чего я этим добьюсь? Четверых моих лучших людей заподозрят в ПТСР, приеме наркотиков или психологическом срыве? – поморщился Артур. – Не будь идиотом. 

В первое мгновение Мерлин нахмурился, он поднял глаза на Артура с выражением некоторой обиды и замешательства на лице, пока он еще пытался осмыслить сказанное Пендрагоном, но уже в следующее мгновение его лицо _озарила_ широкая и яркая улыбка, глаза сияли радостью. У Артура перехватило дыхание, из головы исчезли абсолютно все мысли, превратив его в жалкую оболочку с бешено колотящимся сердцем и горящей от нехватки воздуха грудью. 

_"Смертоносное оружие. Эту улыбку нужно зарегистрировать как смертоносное оружие."_

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем разум вернул способность мыслить, и Артур осознал свою ошибку и едва удержался, чтобы не отвесить самому себе оплеуху. Он сказал «четверо моих лучших людей», Мерлин теперь будет попросту невыносим. 

\- Пойдем, - сказал Артур, желая скрыть неловкость, и, положа руку Мерлину на плечо, повел его в сторону казармы. – Отдохни. Через пару часов нам нужно быть на демонстрации, завтрашний день будет не из легких. 

И если рука Артура задержалась на плече парня чуть дольше положенного, никто из них на это ничего не сказал.


	5. Часть 5

\- Хотел бы я посмотреть на летчика-испытателя, который согласится надеть подобное, - прошептал Гавейн Мерлину на ухо. 

\- Да, у него должны быть стальные яйца, - прошептал в ответ Мерлин. 

Это замечание добило Гавейна, и без того с трудом сдерживающегося себя, и парень, прикрыв рот рукой, попытался заглушить рвущийся наружу хохот. Несколько человек из руководства обернулись на звук, Мерлин принял свой самый невинный вид. Где-то там стоял и Артур, рядом с Пендрагоном-старшим, выслушивая болтовню генералов, полковников и майоров - всех тех, кто обычно принимает решения и выстраивает стратегии, и Эмрис видел, как напряглась спина его командира, больше всего желающего сейчас обернуться и убедиться, что не ошибся в личности нарушителя спокойствия. 

Мероприятие началось с презентации новейших разработок научно-исследовательских отделов всех представленных компаний. «Пендрагон Консалтинг» одним только статусом гарантировало себе право выступать последними, это была не просто компания, пытающаяся всучить свои разработки военным - это была крупнейшая корпорация в военном секторе, спектр продукции которой затрагивал практически все сферы деятельности армии. 

Первым на повестке стоял вопрос о безопасности военнослужащих. Слайд-шоу пестрело многочисленными картинками и перемежалось видеоклипами, расписывающими преимущества и способы использования защитного снаряжения. Одна небольшая компания представила шлем астронавтов, который должен был защищать носителя от сотрясения мозга; она преследовала лишь одну цель – приспособить его для нужд пехоты, но каждый, кто бывал на поле боя, в том числе и подавляющее большинство генералитета, отмели эту идею на корню – такое несуразное приспособление не сохранит людям жизни, разве что на похоронах они будут выглядеть достойно.

Артур пришел на помощь пунцовому от стыда докладчику, предложив использовать технологию для защиты от взрывов, а Пендрагон-старший, отведя беднягу в сторону, отдал ему свою визитную карточку. Мерлин не пропустил хищного взгляда Утера: парень был настоящим гением, но предпринимательской жилки в нем было ни на грамм. 

Причиной хорошего настроения Гавейна была разработка на поприще нательной брони, в каком-то роде. 

_Панталоны._

Панталоны из кевлара.

Идея была здравой, на самом деле. На этом участке человеческого тела было сосредоточено столько артерий, что даже незначительное попадание шрапнели способно было убить человека эффективнее, чем разрыв гранаты в двадцати футах. Но материал не спасет от пулевых ранений. Хотя Мерлин давно уже ждал того дня, когда появится полная броня всего тела, что не станет стеснять движений и способна будет останавливать пули. 

Сопровождающее видео было больно смотреть. Парень на экране демонстрировал эффективность кевлара, бесстрашно стоя перед аппаратом, чем-то отдаленно напоминающим механизм для подачи теннисных мячиков, который выстрелил в него зарядом шрапнели – после попадания парень согнулся пополам. В следующем кадре этот же бледный парень стоически демонстрировал порезы и царапины на груди и ногах, в то время как на защищаемой области были заметны лишь несколько небольших синяков. 

\- Гораздо эффективнее было бы просто огреть его по яйцам дубиной, - произнесла потрясающая брюнетка, стоящая вплотную к Леону. Удивительным было не то, что она решилась озвучить то, что вертелось у нее на языке, а то, что она бесстрашно произнесла это так громко, что каждый присутствующий в помещении расслышал, так что докладчик даже запнулся. Один из генералов усмехнулся. 

Леон лишь плотнее сжал губы, не позволяя себе улыбаться; он даже не делал попыток угомонить девушку. 

Мерлин слышал рассказы, чаще всего за бокальчиком пива, о длительных отношениях Леона с Морганой ЛеФей. Она была приемной дочерью Утера и главой отдела по связям с общественностью «Пендрагон Консалтинг». С фотографии, которую с большой охотой Леон демонстрировал всем желающим, смотрела сногсшибательная красавица, от вида которой дух захватывало. Ее замечание повеселило парня, и пришлось срочно изображать приступ кашля, чтобы скрыть смех. 

Брюнетка, обернувшись, окинула его долгим, оценивающим взглядом, на что Мерлин вынужден был только улыбнуться и понадеяться, что в следующий раз не привлечет ее внимания. 

Парень думал, что до конца презентации он в безопасности, но внезапно устроители объявили, что берут небольшой перерыв для подготовки к выступлению следующей компании. Эмрис почувствовал, как кто-то схватил его за руку и потянул. Он понял, что это была Моргана, только когда очутился снаружи палатки.

\- Итак, лейтенант Эмрис, каково ваше мнение об отряде «Экскалибур»?

Мерлин почувствовал себя добычей, вокруг которой кружит хищник, подбираясь все ближе и ближе. Парень ничего не мог с собой поделать, но инстинкт самосохранения сработал на славу, и против своей воли Мерлин начал озираться по сторонам в поисках хоть какой-нибудь поддержки. Ни одного знакомого лица рядом, так некоторые еще и демонстративно отвернулись. 

\- Думаю, это сборище жалких предателей, раз они так запросто оставили меня один на один с такой опасной женщиной, как вы, - неожиданно для самого себя произнес Мерлин, прежде чем разум смог вникнуть в сказанное, а когда вник… - Прошу прощения, я… это мой рот. У меня с ним проблемы, он начинает говорить еще до того…

Но вместо выражения ярости лицо Морганы озарила широкая улыбка, а с губ сорвался короткий смешок. 

\- А Артур? Что ты думаешь о нем? 

\- Стараюсь не думать, - вырвалось у парня, после чего он с силой прикусил губу. Мерлин до конца не понимал, что с ним происходит, были ли виной тому стресс и напряжение, оставшиеся после утреннего задания, неожиданное спасение в лице капитана Засранца, собственное удивление от того, что Персиваль, Овайн и Гавейн, без особых обсуждений решившие соврать при официальном отчете, или абсолютный шок от того, что Артур, узнав правду о произошедшем, не сдал их за откровенное вранье полковнику Мандрейку. Или все-таки виной был парад странных изобретений, которые должны были облегчить жизнь военным, но выглядели так, что уместнее были бы в цирке, а не на поле боя. А может статься так, что виноват был восхитительный парфюм девушки или ее фантастическая грудь (он, может, и был геем, но не до такой степени, чтобы не обращать внимание на абсолютное совершенство). Как бы там ни было, но его разум отказывался адекватно оценивать окружающую остановку.

Хотя он говорил правду: об Артуре Пендрагоне он старался думать как можно меньше. И, несмотря на все попытки, в его мыслях Артур представал в таких позах, что Мерлин оказывался в неловком и неудобном положении, особенно несладко приходилось, когда укромного уголка чтобы подрочить поблизости не было. 

\- Ты мне нравишься, Мерлин! – воскликнула Моргана, и в ее голосе прозвучали такие искренние эмоции, что парень почувствовал, как краснеет от смущения. На губах собеседницы появилась хитрая улыбка, будто бы она могла читать его мысли и знала, по какой причине Мерлин краснеет, внезапно пришло понимание, что ему нужно быть предельно осторожным и внимательным в беседе с Морганой. 

\- Это хороший знак или плохой? 

\- Это превосходно, - Моргана улыбнулась еще шире, а хватка на его руке стала еще крепче, так, что конечность начала неметь. – Ты уже встретился с Гвен? 

\- Еще не успел, нет. Она вроде как накрепко приклеена к губам Лэнса. Эти двое не заметят даже пришествие Господа Бога на землю, - произнес Мерлин, и был вознагражден коротким смешком. – Она ваш ассистент?

\- Не совсем, - ответила Моргана, шутливо понижая голос, будто бы опасаясь быть подслушанной. – На самом деле Гвен работает в нашем научно-исследовательском отделе. Я мало что понимаю в технологиях и прочих технических заумностях в сравнении со всеми собравшимися здесь умниками, но когда дело доходит до этих ребят… 

Девушка небрежно махнула в сторону стоящей неподалеку группы генералов, полковников и майоров, словно гиены круживших вокруг представителей различных консалтинговых компаний в ожидании прихода хищника покрупнее, «Пендрагон Консалтинг», дабы тот смог разорвать добычу в клочья, а они бы полакомились остатками. Мерлин заметил, что Артур смотрит на них – на _него_ – с непонятным хмурым выражением лица, если Моргана что-то и заметила, то не подала виду.

\- …то я уже давно выучила, если не знаешь чего-то по существу дела, то нужно иметь при себе эксперта - в таком случае все будут просто пялиться на мою грудь, все к лучшему, - закончила девушка и хитро улыбнулась, будто бы делясь каким-то страшным секретом, о котором он и не догадывался. Имея перед глазами нечто приятное взору, мужчины нередко забывали обо всем на свете. 

\- Кстати, об экспертах. Я слышала, что вас с легкостью можно причислить к их числу. 

\- Прошу прощения? – Мерлин моргнул. – Меня… куда? 

\- Полная стипендия в Кембридже, степень в машиностроении и, если я правильно слышала, а я сделала несколько предварительных звонков, рекрутеры десяти различных компаний идут по вашему следу, мечтая заполучить вас в штат. 

\- Это не… ох, - Мерлин почел за лучшее не отрицать правды, заметив, как предостерегающе Моргана вздернула бровь. – Двенадцать, если быть точным. Но я не рассматриваю их предложения, пока, по крайней мере. Сейчас я гораздо больше заинтересован в том, чтобы закончить службу в полном комплекте, со всеми пальцами на руках и ногах, если быть честным. 

Пальцы Морганы заскользили по его руке, бережно поглаживая. 

\- Тринадцать. Если вам удастся взломать новую коммуникационную систему, Утер захочет добавить вас в свою коллекцию. 

От этой мысли Мерлин поежился. На основании всех историй, которые он слышал об Утере Пендрагоне, Моргана по сравнению с этим мужчиной была просто милым безобидным котенком. 

\- Вы говорите так, будто он собирается повесить чучело моей головы на стену рядом с другими в своей коллекции. 

Моргана окинула его долгим нечитаемым взглядом. 

\- А с чего вы решили, что это не то, что я хотела сказать. Не зря же их называют «охотниками за головами». (Прим. переводчика: «headhunter» - специалист по подбору персонала дословно переводится как «охотник за головами»).

Решив, что собеседница все-таки шутит, Эмрис улыбнулся. 

\- А что вы говорили про взлом коммуникационной системы?

\- Вы не слышали? Когда Утер узнал, что вы один из лучших взломщиков, он нажал на пару «рычагов», и завтра вам представится шанс познакомиться с ней поближе. Он полагает, что у вас не получиться ее «сломать», а генералитет будет более в ней заинтересован.

До того, как Мерлин ответил, Моргана громко произнесла: 

\- О, Гвен! Ты знакома с Мерлином? 

Лэнса должно быть отозвали куда-то, потому что Гвен, лишившись в одночасье своей девяностокилограммовой половинки, болтала с Гавейном. Услышав голос Морганы, она, улыбаясь, извинилась перед парнем и, похлопав того по плечу, направилась к своей «начальнице». Как и Моргана, Гвен была прекрасна, но в ней не было той пугающей, абсолютной красоты. Нет, красота этой девушки была легкой и земной, полная радости и теплоты улыбка была широкой и доброй, а в глазах плясали озорные искорки. 

Мерлину она понравилась с первого взгляда. 

\- Мерлин! Я хотела сказать, лейтенант Эмрис! Я привыкла, что Лэнс зовет вас Мерлином, потому что он говорит о вас постоянно. То есть, конечно же, не все время! И только хорошее! Он никогда не говорит о людях плохо, и, я клянусь, что он не думает о вас ничего ужасного, и, ох… - ее щеки залил пунцовый румянец, и в этом момент Мерлин понял, что эта девушка не просто ему нравится - он _обожает_ ее.

Гвен сделала глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь, и смущенно улыбнулась, так, что Мерлин не сходя с места простил ее за все, что она натворила или еще натворит в будущем. 

\- Я хочу сказать, что очень рада, наконец, познакомиться, - произнесла Гвен. 

\- И я действительно рад познакомиться с вами. Но вы можете звать меня Мерлином, все так делают. Ну, кроме Лэнса, потому что единственное слово, которое от него можно услышать, это ваше имя, - ответил Мерлин, и едва только он закончил, Гвен подскочила к нему и крепко обняла. 

\- Боже, прошу прощения! – извинилась Гвен, отпуская его. – Просто я так по нему скучаю, и он звонит мне всякий раз, едва только выдается такая возможность, но очень приятно слышать, что он скучает по мне. 

Эмрис улыбнулся. 

\- О, поверьте, он скучает. 

Гвен улыбнулась еще шире, будто это было физически возможно, но внезапно улыбка померкла, как и веселые искорки в глазах. Девушка отступила на пару шагов от тени, упавшей на Мерлина из-за спины, и только тогда парень заметил, что и Моргана отошла на безопасное расстояние.

\- Эмрис. 

Полковник Утер Пендрагон навис над ним, от него так и веяло силой и властью, несмотря на гражданский наряд. Если взгляд Морганы пронизывал собеседника насквозь, то холодные серые глаза Пендрагона-старшего проникали прямо под кожу и сдирали ее с несчастной жертвы, разрезая тело на мелкие кусочки, и, добравшись до самой сути, потрошили душу, а то, что оставалось, просто выбрасывали за ненадобностью. 

\- Сэр, - произнес Мерлин, отдавая честь, руководствуясь исключительно инстинктом самосохранения. 

– Слышал исключительно хвалебные отзывы о вашей способности взламывать вражеские системы и коды. Хотел бы пожелать вам удачи, но вы прекрасно понимаете, что сделать этого я не могу. 

\- Разумеется, сэр, - Эмрис немало удивился, что его голос не поднялся до писка. 

\- Раз уж вы узнаете характеристики нашей новой системы из презентации и увидите ее действие в ходе демонстрации, то у вас будет некоторое преимущество. Если у вас возникнут какие-то вопросы, то я советую вам придержать их при себе до окончания игр. 

\- Хорошо. Несомненно. Да. Это своего рода тест, сэр? 

Утер взглянул на него пристально, будто силился что-то выискать в глазах, прежде чем со всей силы хлопнуть его по плечу, да так, что у Мерлина ноги подкосились, только чудом ему удалось устоять. – Вся жизнь – это тест, Эмрис. 

Пендрагон-старший направился к группе генералов, стоящих неподалеку, оставляя Мерлина позади с ощущением того, что какой бы это ни был тест, потенциально он его уже завалил. Артур, подошедший к нему, тронул парня за руку. 

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Истории о нем – чистая правда, - произнес Мерлин, не задумываясь. – Этот человек ест младенцев на завтрак. 

\- Эй, этот человек – мой отец, - возмутился Артур, но без должного энтузиазма в голосе. Он обернулся через плечо на генералов, смеющихся над одной из шуток Утера (по крайней мере, Мерлин надеялся, что смеялись они над шуткой), прежде чем вновь взглянуть на подчиненного. 

\- Да? Он и тебя кормил младенцами на завтрак, когда ты был маленьким? Делали джем из детишек и намазывали его на тосты?

Губы Артура изогнулись в ухмылке.

\- Не будь идиотом, Мерлин. Тосты я не ел.

Уже в следующий момент Артур направился в сторону полковника Мандрейка и еще одного майора, имени которого Мерлин не знал. А рядом с самим парнем вновь возникла Моргана. Взяв его за руку, она взглянула на него виноватыми глазами, будто бы извиняясь. Этому Мерлин не поверил ни на грамм, но вот подошедшую следом за ней Гвен простил моментально - она не могла пойти против собственного работодателя. 

\- Он ненавидит проигрывать, - объяснила Моргана. – Он хочет заполучить вас первым. Завтра ваше собеседование о приеме на работу. 

\- Что?

Мерлину так и не довелось услышать ответа: начиналась следующая презентация, всех попросили пройти внутрь. Представитель компании расхваливал преимущества нового инфракрасного поискового сканера, но Мерлин слушал его вполуха, его разум не оставляла сказанная Морганой фраза _«завтра ваше собеседование»_ , когда это он умудрился подать заявление о приеме на работу и чем так заинтересовал потенциального нанимателя.

В следующий короткий перерыв отыскать девушек не получилось – наступила очередь выступать представителям «Пендрагон консалтинг». Моргана представила Утера, что само по себе уже гарантировало, что все разговоры в помещении стихли. Утер говорил коротко, озвучив только основные моменты презентации, и уже после того, как он сошел со сцены, один из сотрудников начал подробный рассказ о всех выходящих новинках корпорации. 

В то время как другие компании представляли какую-то одну (не слишком хорошо проработанную) технологию, «Пендрагон консалтинг» решила охватить своим вниманием абсолютно все области. Вместо пуленепробиваемого исподнего они презентовали костюм, надевавшийся под основную форму и исполнявший роль дополнительного кевлара. Вместо инфракрасных датчиков дальнего действия умельцы представили трехмерные топографические дисплеи для поиска, которые не оставляли конкурентам и шанса. В то время как другие компании представляли свои прототипы беспилотных летательных аппаратов – БПЛА, интерфейс управления которых напоминал компьютерные игры, версия «Пендрагон консалтинг» будто бы была взята прямиком из научно-фантастического фильма с трансляцией видео с камер в прямом эфире, а помимо простого наблюдения данная версия допускала и дистанционное использование оружия. 

Презентация БПЛА привлекла наибольший интерес и множество вопросов, на которые рассказчик просто не мог ответить. Вот тут-то и настал черед Гвен - девушка с энтузиазмом отвечала на все сыплющиеся на нее вопросы с видом уверенного специалиста. 

Лэнс, сидящий рядом с Мерлином, широко улыбнулся и ткнул локтем соседа прямо под ребра. 

\- Это моя жена, - прошептал он. 

Новый прицел для снайперской винтовки с системой различных линз привлек внимание Гавейна, новый состав взрывчатой смеси полностью захватил Овайна, тяжелый пистолет с повышенными баллистическими свойствами, который поднять-то то смог бы не каждый силач, заставил Персиваля буквально захлебываться слюной. Мерлин с нетерпением ждал той части, в которой будет представлена новая коммуникационная система, работающая на значительно улучшенном шифровальном ключе, который должен был гарантировать защиту информации от противника. 

Неимоверно хотелось задать несколько вопросов, но он не посмел бы, особенно после того, как заметил, что Утер Пендрагон не сводит с него пристального взгляда. 

Дальше последовала уже непосредственно демонстрация, Гавейн получил возможность потрогать заинтересовавший его прицел, Овайн отправился на полигон проверить новое взрывчатое вещество и испытать новый защитный механизм, а Персивалю удалось прикоснуться к автомату (он поднял его одной рукой, чем немало удивил представителей компании). Но Мерлин мог лишь угрюмо смотреть на оборудование связи издалека, в то время как окружающие только охали и ахали над красивыми лампочками и веселым попискиванием, которым отзывалось устройство на нажатие кнопок. Все, что он мог – это слышать шум работающего устройства с другого конца тента, и ощущать, как его самообладание трещит по швам, с каждым новым писком любопытство тянуло его все ближе. 

И ближе. 

Внезапно толпа расступилась и отступила от коммуникационной системы, и Мерлин получил возможность рассмотреть ее получше. Самого себя он уверял, что не собирается ничего трогать. Он только посмотрит. 

\- У вас нет разрешения находиться здесь, - произнес кто-то у него за спиной, а потом почувствовал, как кто-то схватил его за плечо и с силой развернул. 

Незнакомец был высок, но каким-то образом выглядел ниже Мерлина, он был мускулист, как бодибилдер, но двигался будто тяжелый грузовик, тяжело и неуклюже, и имел такое выражение лица, будто непрестанно повторял про себя, что у него самый большой хрен в помещении, что делало его самой огромной задницей во вселенной. Даже большей, чем Артур. 

Мерлин был впечатлен. 

\- На самом деле, есть. У меня есть приглашение. 

Мужчина протянул руку и дернул за красный шарф, повязанный на шее Эмриса, после чего расхохотался. 

\- Это? Поверь мне, мальчишка, это не убедит никого, что ты член отряда «Экскалибур». Да тебя сильным ветром сдует на раз-два. 

Мерлин отступил на шаг назад, но только для того, чтобы получше разглядеть своего неожиданного собеседника – черная военная форма с нашитым логотипом «Пендрагоном консалтинг» на рукаве. 

\- Должно быть, вы один из тех джентльменов, кому нам завтра предстоит надрать задницы?

\- Если кому и надерут задницы, то определенно вам, и я с огромным удовольствием засуну свой ботинок тебе в…

\- Вэлиант.

Это уже начинало надоедать – каждый раз, когда Мерлин заговаривал с кем-либо, Артур возникал, будто из ниоткуда, словно рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах, вот только он, кажется, позабыл, что Мерлин вовсе не беззащитная принцесса в отвратительном безвкусном платье. Хотя, когда один из генералов загнал его в угол, едва ли не вытрясая из бедного парня душу, интересуясь, откуда он знает Моргану, и вытягивая из него подробности, тогда парень действительно начал опасаться за свое здоровье. 

\- Пендрагон, - мужчина, Вэлиант, обернулся к Артуру, губы скривились в усмешке. – Готов к очередному захватывающему проигрышу завтра? 

\- В этот раз мы не проиграем, - ответил Артур ровным голосом, но Эмрис кожей почувствовал, как от его командира пахнуло холодом. 

\- Так в этом уверен? 

\- Уверен, - подтвердил Артур, после чего обхватил Мерлина за плечи и произнес. – Познакомься с нашим новым радистом, это он будет взламывать шифры. В этот раз мы отследим вас. 

Вэлиант еще раз с ног до головы оглядел Мерлина, будто кусок мяса, после чего усмехнулся. 

\- Завтра увидим, не правда ли?

Мерлин едва не задохнулся от выброса тестостерона в воздух, но когда Вэлиант отошел, оставив Артура с Эмрисом наедине, стало чуть лучше. Артур все еще держал его за плечи, практически прижимая к себе. Слишком близко. 

Не зная, как вести себя в такой ситуации, Мерлин неожиданно произнес. 

\- Не нужно меня постоянно спасать. 

\- _Всегда пожалуйста_ , Мерлин, - ответил Артур едва слышно и указал на прибор. – Внимательно присмотрись и вбей себе в мозг. Всю информацию, что я смогу раздобыть, я предоставлю тебе завтра перед инструктажем. Я хочу, чтобы ты сломал его, не только шифр. Эта штуковина должна превратиться в кучу ненужных осколков, которые я засуну Вэлианту в задницу. 

Мерлин покачал головой и сделал глубокий вздох, вглядываясь в устройство. Если научное сопровождение, которое озвучил представитель компании во время презентации, было хоть отчасти правдой, взломать систему будет очень сложно и практически невозможно, находясь под обстрелом. 

\- Я не знаю…

\- Тогда узнай, Мерлин, - произнес Артур, тихо и угрожающе. Отпустив Мерлина, он добавил. – Я не люблю проигрывать.


	6. Часть 6

Проблема Вэлианта была проста – у парня начисто отсутствовало воображение. Военные игры против «Пендрагон консалтинг» всегда подразумевали использование техники, которая была продемонстрирована командованию, а увидев все «игрушки», которые люди Вэлианта получат в свое распоряжение, Артуру было не сложно разгадать стратегию противника: обязательно задействуют снайперов, тяжелые орудия и коммуникационную систему на десерт. 

Как и следовало ожидать, на рассвете Артур, разбуженный одним из рядовых, уже выходил из командного тента, где узнал сценарий предстоящего мероприятия. У него было всего пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы собрать оборудование и команду, загрузить все в вертолет и выдвинуться на место – тренировочный полигон, охраняемый и располагающийся на территории, контролируемой союзниками, использовался специально для таких целей, в воздухе отряду предстояло еще разработать план боя. 

Ребята в ожидании предстоящего веселья еще накануне привели в порядок и собрали все необходимое снаряжение и спрятали его под койками. Правила этого не запрещали. Парни были готовы в любую секунду сорваться с места и выдвигаться, все, кроме Мерлина, который выглядел так, будто бы он всю ночь провозился со своим оборудованием, а потом вытянул свою длинные конечности на кровати на минутку, да так и остался. Один из его приборов продолжал шуметь, горели светодиоды. 

Артур, вернувшись в казарму, обнаружил, что его подчиненные уже загружали оборудование. Мерлина нигде не было видно. Опять. 

\- Выдвигаемся, вертушка ждет, вертолетная площадка номер один, - сказал Артур, вытаскивая из-под своей койки рюкзак и еще раз проверяя, все ли на месте и в рабочем состоянии, а если и нет, то у него еще есть пятнадцать минут, чтобы наведаться к интенданту и заменить неисправное оборудование. 

Казарма опустела, но быстрый смотр показал, что Мерлин все еще возится с чем-то в своем рюкзаке. 

\- Какого… _Мерлин?!_ Нам сейчас вылетать нужно! 

\- Еще минутку. 

Артур подождал. А потом еще. В конце концов, не выдержав, он подошел к парню как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Эмрис в спешке, захлопнув ноутбук, прячет его под подушку, и быстро отсоединяет нечто, напоминающее самодельную коммуникационную плату от карманного компьютера, едва ли больше портативной игровой консоли. 

Артур схватил Мерлина за руку! Это и _была_ игровая приставка!

\- Мерлин!

Парень, взглянув на консоль, забрал ее обратно и, аккуратно замотав ее в мягкий кевлар, осторожно уложил в свой рюкзак. 

\- Что? 

\- Мы на поле боя попадем, а не на сетевую вечеринку, - процедил Артур. – Что это такое? 

Мерлин, надев рюкзак, взял в руки оружие – к его чести, он его проверил и закрепил в кобуре, прежде чем ответить Артуру. 

\- Что именно? 

Широко распахнутые светло-голубые глаза, в которых не было ни капли вины, взглянули на капитана. 

\- Это была портативная игровая приставка, - произнес Артур. – Ты закончил? 

Мерлин, заглянув под кровать и оглянувшись по сторонам, убеждаясь, что его инструменты нигде не валяются, и он ничего не забыл, поправил рюкзак и кивнул: _“Ну конечно, я готов”_. Артур схватил его за плечо и потащил на выход из казармы. 

\- Что это…

\- "Крякалка" - произнес Мерлин еще до того, как его командир успел закончить вопрос. – Это "крякалка".

\- И это…

Мерлин обернулся по сторонам - в голову Артура закралась мысль, не опасается ли он, что кто-то из шпионов Утера, Моргана к примеру, околачивается неподалеку.

\- В каждом батальоне должна быть такая, но у нас такой не оказалось и, хмм… если что, я тебе ничего не говорил, но «крякалки» взламывают шифры. 

Удивление Артура было настолько велико, что он споткнулся. Потом проверил часы, и, убедившись, что время у них еще есть, сбавил шаг, его любопытство разыгралось не на шутку, он просто обязан был узнать подробности. В отдалении он видел, как запустили вертолетный винт и ребята начали погрузку. 

\- У нас такой нет, потому что _официально_ у нас такой нет, или у нас такой нет и точка?

\- Жирнющая точка, я везде спросил, - ответил Эмрис, кончики его ушей забавно алели, и это никак не было связано с утренней прохладой. – Ты даже не представляешь, какое это сложное занятие - спрашивать о “крякалке”, когда уровень доступа большинства людей даже не позволяет им знать о существовании этой штуки. 

Это напомнило Артуру, что ему еще предстояло штурмовать чей-нибудь офис с требованием повысить его уровень доступа. 

\- А я…

\- Нет, - ответил Мерлин, в его голосе явственно прозвучало извинение. – Я проверял. И как я уже говорил: эту информацию ты услышал не от меня. 

У Пендрагона дернулась щека, ему во что бы то ни стало нужно повысить свой уровень доступа. 

\- Так это…

\- Купил подержанную приставку у одного парня на базе, разобрал ее, подправил кое-что и собрал заново. Остаток ночи потратил на загрузку программного обеспечения и обновления баз кодов, - объяснил Мерлин, после чего широко зевнул, потер лицо и пробормотал. – Мне нужно кофе. Почему мы не можем заскочить за кофе?

Последнюю фразу капитан проигнорировал. 

\- Зачем ты все это затеял?

Мерлин наградил его странным взглядом. 

\- Ты хочешь победить, так ведь? 

Артур нахмурился и, продолжая идти, обернулся к парню и повнимательнее взглянул на него, будто впервые видел. Было в Мерлине что-то такое, что Артуру никак не удавалось разгадать. Это было не просто желание добросовестно выполнять свою работу – весь отряд состоял из таких людей. Нет, это было… голое, не оставляющее никаких сомнений, абсолютное и чистейшее доверие, верность, настолько свирепая и яростная, что ставила Артура в тупик. Он знал, что его команда верна ему, они ему доверяют, но с Мерлином все было иначе. 

\- Она нам может и вовсе не понадобиться, - произнес Артур, тяжело сглатывая. Он и сам не верил в то, что говорил, он знал, что им предстояло сделать, и он был абсолютно уверен, что это устройство будет совершенно необходимо. Вопрос был в другом, откуда Мерлин узнал, что оно им понадобится? 

\- Ты издеваешься, да? – усмехнулся Эмрис, покосившись на своего командира. – Полковник Пендрагон недвусмысленно запретил мне во время презентации задавать какие то бы ни было вопросы в отношении новой системы. Моргана накануне обмолвилось, что сегодня состоится мое собеседование о приеме на работу. Командование отправляет «Эскалибур» на полевые испытания, чтобы проверить нас против новых разработок компании твоего отца. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что нас ждет. Гавейн со своей винтовкой против их, Овайн против новой бомбы, я против их системы. 

\- Ты высоко себя ценишь, не так ли? - заметил Артур, за что был вознагражден румянцем, вот только ему гораздо больше пришлось бы по душе, начни краснеть Мерлин по другой причине. Артур потряс головой, отгоняя неудобные мысли - не время и не место обдумывать такое. 

\- Хоть кто-то же должен, - возразил Эмрис. 

Капитан фыркнул. Подойдя к взлетной площадке, он заметил, что экипаж уже подготовил все для вылета, но неподалеку стоял человек, окутанный клубами сизого дыма. Майор Килгарра не сводил с парней взгляда, пока те не поравнялись с ним. Артур понимал, что руководство хочет с ним поговорить, и то был хороший знак. 

Указав радисту на вертолет, он произнес: 

\- Иди грузись, я скоро буду. 

Проследив путь парня до вертолета и стараясь не слишком пялиться на его задницу, Артур обернулся к майору.

\- Сэр, - поздоровался тот, пропуская бессмысленные фразы про доброе утро и прочие приветствия, опыт показывал, что в ответ он получил бы только клубы сигаретного дыма в лицо. 

\- Как оцениваешь ваши шансы? – задал вопрос Дракон, бросив бычок на землю и затушив каблуком ботинка. И тотчас потянулся за новой сигаретой, в лучах утреннего солнца блеснул серебряный портсигар. 

\- В этот раз мы их сделаем, - ответил Артур. Это было отнюдь не обещание, лишь констатация факта. Прошлые военные игры прошли для отряда неудачно, и лишь потому, что у команды Вэлианта было два преимущества: превосходящая огневая мощь и то жалкое подобие радиста, которого, не имея особого выбора, отряд «Экскалибур» был вынужден взять с собой. Сержант Уоллас (Артур запомнил его имя лишь для того, чтобы ни в коем случае не подпускать этого человека к своим людям) оказался не в состоянии запеленговать сигнал противника, прикрыть Артура. Не говоря уже о том, что был беспрецедентным кретином, который визжал как девица и падал в обморок, подобно викторианской дебютантке, корсет который затянули слишком туго, при звуках разрыва снарядов. 

Сейчас у них был Мерлин. Он не был коммуникационным специалистом, он был чертовым _экспертом,_ если верить его научным степеням в Кембридже, информации из Google и тому, как парень вел себя в боевой обстановке. В то время, как Артур был уверен, что Мерлин был способен визжать как девчонка (и Артур верил, что именно он станет причиной этого), парень сохранял завидное хладнокровие, когда мир вокруг его несуразных ушей катился в тартарары. Артур верил, что этот парень в случае необходимости сможет прикрыть его спину, он так и сделает и ни при каких обстоятельствах не оставит товарищей погибать. 

Пендрагон не слишком понимал причины своей уверенности, но тот взгляд, которым его ранее одарил Эмрис – _чистейшее ослепляющее доверие и абсолютная, сбивающая с толку верность_ \- до сих пор вызывал в нем дрожь.

\- На это делают ставки, - сказал Дракон. 

Артур удивленно моргнул. 

\- Сэр?

Майор затянулся, его глаза, сузились еще больше, превратившись в две щелочки, и пытливо смотрели на подчиненного сквозь сизую пелену дыма. 

\- Что-то не так? Вам нужен стимул. 

Единственный стимул, который двигал Артуром, было предвкушение удовлетворения, которое он ощутит, когда надерет задницу жулика – Вэлианта, но нечто в тоне Дракона, которым была сказана фраза про ставки насторожила парня и заставила задуматься, какую сумму сам майор поставил на «Экскалибур». 

Артур задумчиво почесал подбородок и нахмурился. 

\- Какого рода стимул, сэр? 

Майор Килгарра, выпустив облако дыма, произнес: 

\- Две недели. 

\- Отпуск, сэр? 

\- Отпуск, - подтвердил Дракон. 

\- Я уверен, парни приложат максимум усилий и даже больше ради такого, сэр, - медленно произнес Артур, судорожно раздумывая, воспользоваться ли подвернувшейся возможностью. – Я подумал… если такое возможно…

\- Выкладывай, парень, - пыхтя, произнес майор.

\- Прибавьте к отпуску повышение моего уровня доступа до уровня Мерлина, и я гарантирую вам победу, - сказал Пендрагон и поспешно добавил. – Сэр. 

Он рисковал своей головой, давая подобные обещания, но был уверен, что Дракон не спасует и не отступит. 

\- Не оставляй Эмриса ни на секунду, - ответил майора, в голосе явственно прозвучала угроза. 

\- Я клеем прилеплюсь к нему, сэр.

Майор Килгарра долго и пристально смотрел на него, прежде чем кивнул и протянул руку для рукопожатия. Артур протянул свою в ответ, изо всех сил сдерживая себя, чтобы не поморщиться от стальной хватки Дракона. 

\- И лучше бы, чтобы так и было. Всегда, - ответил майор и отпустил Артура. 

Отдав честь, парень поспешил к вертолету. Лопасти винта вращались уже на максимальной скорости, экипаж был готов взлететь в секунду. Спрятав свое снаряжение и надев наушники, Артур кивнул своей команде. Численно команда Вэлианта имела преимущество, но каждый член «Экскалибура» стоил пяти человек Вэлианта. 

\- Все в сборе? – раздался знакомый голос в наушниках. 

\- Полный набор, Андерсон, - ответил Пендрагон. 

\- Прекрасно услышать приветливый голос с утра пораньше, - произнес Мерлин. – Кофе у вас вряд ли найдется?

\- Прости, Мерлин, - в голосе Андерсона можно было почувствовать улыбку, - стюардесс я на сегодня отпустил. 

\- Давайте хоть остановимся у Старбакса за углом? 

\- Ради всего святого, Мерлин! Каждое утро, пока мы будем в отпуске, я буду покупать тебе твой любимый кофе, лишь бы ты сейчас _сосредоточился_. Тебе это по силам? – возмутился Артур. 

\- Я могу сосредоточиться, - угрюмо произнес Мерлин. Он потер лицо и пару раз хлопнул себя по щекам. 

\- Отпуск? – поинтересовался Гавейн, подавшись вперед. – Нас отпускают? 

\- Если мы сегодня победим, то отправимся домой на две недели, - ответил Артур, наблюдая, как люди на взлетной площадке становятся все меньше и меньше - вертолет набирал высоту. 

\- Две недели? – Овайн едва ли на месте не подпрыгивал. 

На губах Лэнса расплылась широченная улыбка, по яркости способная потягаться с утренним солнцем. 

\- Оставь себе те жалкие выходные, я хочу эти две недели отпуска, - раздался голос Леона, а секундой позже он извлек из рюкзака фляжку и протянул ее Мерлину. – Держи. 

\- Что это? 

\- Кофе. 

\- Где ты раздобыл такое сокровище?! – Гавейн сделал попытку схватить фляжку, но Мерлин, выставив руку вперед, упер ее в грудь парню, не давая тому приблизиться к кофе. 

\- О, в волшебном месте, которое называется "палатка Морганы", - ответил Леон и указал пальцем на Гавейна. – Даже _думать_ об этом не смей! Если я поймаю тебя слоняющимся у ее палатки в поисках кофе или еще чего, то зашвырну твою задницу обратно в Англию. 

Мерлин поглаживал фляжку, будто бы опасаясь, что это ему только мерещится. Потом осторожно откупорил крышку, сделал глубокий вдох, ощущая аромат горячего кофе, и сделал маленький глоток. А потом побольше. И все время, пока он пил, он не прекращал издавать _звуки_ – совершенно порочные, оргазмические звуки, которые Артуру с большим трудом удалось проигнорировать – пока не выпил все до последней капли, продолжая удерживать Гавейна на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Леон, забрав фляжку, спрятал ее обратно в свой рюкзак; Артур подумал, что теперь можно перейти к инструктажу, как вдруг произошло непредвиденное. Мерлин, повернувшись к Леону, взял в ладони его лицо и, притянув к себе, поцеловал прямо в губы.

Глаза Леона округлились, и он замер соляным столбом, Овайн начал улюлюкать, а Гавейн возмущенно воскликнул: «Почему он получил поцелуй, а я нет?». Артур с трудом оправился от болезненного укола ревности, едва не освежевавшего его.

\- Мой герой! – провозгласил Мерлин и отпустил Леона. 

Некоторое время Леон только и мог делать, что моргать. 

\- Хмм, всегда пожалуйста? 

Кабину вертолета огласил громкий взрыв хохота. 

\- Он целуется лучше Морганы? 

\- Моргане лучше не зевать, тут наметилась конкуренция. 

\- Тебе лучше расстаться с ней поскорее, Мерлину она в подметки не годится!

Из всех ребят Мерлин смеялся громче всех. Артур позволил себе слабый смешок, этого никто не заметил. Итак, это была шутка. Разумеется, Мерлин не был геем, Артуру просто не могло так повезти, а даже если бы и повезло, то оставалась еще одна маленькая проблема: он был непосредственным командиром Мерлина. Он не мог – _не мог!_ – воспользоваться своим положением, даже если Мерлин и предпочитал мужчин. Хотя сейчас, глядя на яркие розовые губы парня, Артур согласился бы и на би. 

Но, черт побери, поцелуй выглядел таким реальным…

Артур с трудом сглотнул. 

\- Превосходно. Леон, черт возьми, Моргана добавляет в свой кофе целую кучу сахара. Последнее, что нам нужно, это чтобы Мерлин перевозбудился от такого количества глюкозы в кровеносной системе посреди миссии, - сказал Артур. 

\- Кофеин все нейтрализует, - ответил Мерлин с серьезным выражением лица. На его щеках проступил румянец, и Артур задумался, насколько на это повлияло выпитое кофе, а насколько – поцелуй. 

Нужно заставить себя сосредоточиться. 

\- Не знаю, как вы, но я очень хочу эти две недели, потому давайте-ка посерьёзнее, - сказал Артур, радуясь тряске в вертолете, это скрывало то, насколько он взволнован. – Слушайте сюда. Вчера я начал подозревать, а сегодня получил подтверждение, что нам предстоит отыскать, заполучить и доставить в штаб засекреченную информацию, разумеется, нас будут ждать. Ничего такого, с чем бы мы уже не сталкивались, к этому лишь добавляется грязное жульничество Вэлианта. 

\- Обычные меры безопасности, лазерное вооружение, макеты бомб и прочая дрянь. Жилеты с датчиками мы получим по прибытии на место, если он зазвенит – выходите из игры. Единственное, что там будет настоящее – радиосвязь, поэтому Мерлин… - Артур сделал паузу, глядя на парня, который уже начал подпрыгивать на месте - сахар из кофе Морганы подействовал. – _Мерлин!_ Еще раз убедись, что твое оборудование работает. 

\- Мое оборудование работает, - оскорбленно ответил парень. 

\- Учитывая, что Вэлиант наверняка начнет нас глушить…

\- Мы к этому готовы, - перебил Мерлин. 

\- Что? 

Эмрис пожал плечами. 

\- Когда окажемся на месте, просто переключитесь на канал “Е”. 

\- Он защищен? 

Мерлин вновь пожал плечами. 

\- Работает на другой частоте, нестандартной. Я уже говорил, он защищен и безопасен. 

\- Они придут за Мерлином, - заметил Леон. – Попытаются избавиться от него в первую очередь, они знают, что он нам необходим. 

Артур кивнул. 

\- Да, и еще они ожидают, что мы будет прикрывать его всеми возможными способами. Забудьте об этом. Леон, ты поведешь. Три основных точки, на которых Овайну необходимо будет осуществить подрыв. Будьте готовы, что одна из них или сразу все будут обстреливаться снайперами и не забываем про возможность засад, устроенных Вэлиантом. 

Он достал карту и отметил на ней все три опасные зоны, после чего передал карту Гавейну, чтобы тот смог ее запомнить. 

\- Гавейн… 

Тот поднял руку вверх, прося небольшую паузу, продолжая разглядывать карту. 

\- Знаю, знаю. Добраться до высот. Прикрыть парней. Снять снайперов противника, и их будет больше одного. 

\- А что насчет меня?

Артур обернулся к Мерлину. 

\- А ты как думаешь? Разделяемся на месте первой засады, и мы направимся прямиком к точке забора информации. Проходим поле «Вперед», получаем 200 тысяч, забираем данные и отступаем ко второй точке. Позволим им думать, что выбрасываем полотенце. 

\- По завершении их будет ждать большой сюрприз, - добавил Леон одобрительно. 

\- После того, что они сделали с нами в прошлый раз, они это заслужили, - произнес Лэнс. – Я знаю, что они представляют твоего отца, Артур, но в тот раз они играли нечестно. Теперь наш черед. 

Артур заметил, как Мерлин несколько сомневающимся взглядом обвел сослуживцев, после чего выхватил у Гавейна из рук карту. 

\- Что ты делаешь? 

\- Запоминаю. 

\- Карта будет у меня, - произнес Артур, именно по этой причине Гавейн отправлялся с группой Леона - он был в состоянии держать информацию в голове, а координаты и направления определял даже точнее GPS-навигаторов. – И ты пойдешь со мной, Мерлин. 

\- Именно этого я и опасаюсь, - ответил Мерлин. 

Персиваль захихикал, Овайн попытался скрыть смех за кашлем, а Леон просто улыбнулся. Артур буравил своего связиста взглядом, пока тот не отвел глаз. 

\- Прошу прощения. Я хотел сказать: «Именно этого я и опасаюсь, _сэр_ ", - довольно известил Мерлин, прикладывая два пальца ко лбу, шуточно отдавая честь, будто бойскаут. – Вы говорите, эти парни жульничают. С чего вы взяли, что они еще не выяснили, что вы выяснили их план, и не поменяли его? 

\- Вот поэтому у нас будет план «Б», - ответил Артур, указывая на Леона. – В первой точке нужно пересчитать противника по головам. Держу пари, минимум четверо из них будут вести шквальный огонь, двое снайперов припасено на долю Гавейна и еще двое будут приглядывать за Мерлином, выжидая подходящего момента, чтобы снять его. Если во второй точке вы заметите, что численность противника уменьшилась, то вы разделитесь на две группы. Леон с Овайном и кем-то еще отправятся к третьей точке, а остальные выдвинуться навстречу мне и Мерлину. 

Члены команды закивали головами в знак согласия. Они давно привыкли к тому, что Артур планирует абсолютно все, учитывая непредвиденные ситуации, которые только могли возникнуть, для каждого потенциально возможного варианта развития событий, Процесс был далеко не односторонним, как только Артур начинал озвучивать свой План, к обсуждению подключалась команда, генерируя всевозможные повороты событий и выискивая для них решение. 

Единственным, кто не принимал в этом участия, был Мерлин, он продолжал изучать карту. Изредка Артур кидал на парня мимолетные взгляды, но тот находился в каком-то своем мире, рассматривая заламинированный кусок бумаги в своих руках, глядя в окно или уставившись в переборку. Создавалось впечатление, что Мерлин строил какие-то свои планы. 

\- Мерлин? У тебя есть, что добавить? 

\- Хм? Что? – В ярких светло-голубых глазах явственно читалась растерянность от того, что их хозяин некоторое время вообще не слушал о чем идет речь, но вопрос Артура, наконец, достиг мозга, и парень ответил. – О, нет. Думаю, вы все предусмотрели. 

Что означало, что он не имел ни малейшего понятия о происходящем. 

\- Ты знаешь, что должен делать? 

\- Разумеется, - с готовностью ответил Мерлин, подняв один палец. – Во-первых, следовать за тобой. Во-вторых, взломать их систему. В-третьих, доставить извлеченные данные в пункт назначения. 

Артур тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Хорошо. Прекрасно. Давайте обговорим все еще раз. 

Со всех сторон раздались громкие стоны.


	7. Часть 7

\- Запомни, когда окажемся в гуще событий – оставайся у меня за спиной, - произнес Артур, оборачиваясь. 

Мерлин против собственной воли скользнул взглядом по спине блондина и остановился на заднице, бурча себе под нос: 

\- Не проблема. 

Одернув себя секундой позже, парень помянул недобрым словом кофе Морганы, раз уж в возникших проблемах каждый винил даже самые крохотные несостыковки, имевшие место быть с начала операции, будто это были дурные предзнаменования. Правила военных игр не допускали использования боевого оружия с настоящей амуницией, лишь специальное оборудование. И все пошло бы по плану, если бы большая часть этого оборудования оказалось на месте, датчики находились в исправном состоянии, а транспорт был на ходу. 

Кофе Морганы. 

Или, если быть более точным – жульничество Вэлианта. Очевидно, сложить все эти факторы воедино в самый ответственный момент могли только в одном случае: бывшая военная, а ныне – команда гражданских лиц попыталась использовать психологическую атаку и вывести отряд «Экскалибур» из равновесия. Это бы сработало, если бы не некоторые обстоятельства: пропавшее оборудование нашлось сложенным (спрятанным) в одном из грузовиков, неисправные датчики были починены (разумеется, Мерлином), а у машин недоставало несколько свечей зажигания (что и было устранено Овайном). Отряд стартовал всего лишь с пятнадцатиминутной задержкой. 

Большая часть отряда шла впереди, Гавейн разведывал путь, отчитываясь каждые несколько минут по внутреннему защищенному каналу связи. Артур решил обойти протокол и не использовать предписанную частоту. Риск того, что Вэлиант решится их глушить, был слишком высок. Это была не самая радикальная мера, но в данных обстоятельствах важна была каждая мелочь. Голос Гавейна был прекрасно слышен и в конце колонны, где располагался Мерлин. 

Артур выдвинулся на передний край, от него ожидали именно этого. Хотя, это скорее Вэлиант ожидал его там увидеть. Опыт прошлых военных игр с участием отряда «Экскалибур» против команды Вэлианта мог убедить постороннего человека в том, что Артур не спускает глаз со своих людей и предпочитает контролировать каждый их шаг. Это была обычная операция, не было оснований полагать, что командир отряда вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, изменит своей привычке. 

Кроме того, ребята, казалось, были убеждены, что противник будет слишком самоуверенным. Мерлин же не был в этом уверен. 

Персиваль шел рядом с Мерлином в хвосте колонны, оба парня не сводили глаз с окрестных холмов; о возможной засаде было еще рано говорить, но лучше было быть готовым к самому невозможному. Мерлин никогда не жаловался на свой рост - он был достаточно высок, но ощущал себя крохотным рядом с этим огромным человеком, который двумя пальцами поднимал пулемет, а при излишнем сжатии мог и вовсе раздавить его. 

Из всего отряда Мерлин был единственным, чей рюкзак был загружен полностью – оборудование и двухдневный паек. Рацион на два полных дня он нес только потому, что так или иначе, все заканчивалось тем, что Эмрис делился своим пайком с окружающими и забывал поесть сам. Остальные члены отряда несли в своих рюкзаках паек на один день и лишь то, что им могло понадобиться для выполнения этого конкретного задания, ничего больше. Еще одним человеком, кто был достаточно загружен, был Лэнс,и большую часть его рюкзака занимали медикаменты. 

Никто не разговаривал. Никому это не было нужно. Изредка кое-где в первых рядах раздавался шепот - когда отряд начал разделяться на группы, уровень опасности возрастал. Вместо спокойного марша строем отряд передвигался короткими перебежками, контролируя окрестности, несмотря на то, что Гавейн разведывал маршрут. 

Мерлин взглянул на часы: в данный момент Гавейн уже должен был добраться до места первой предположительной засады и занять там позицию, залечь, высматривая снайперов противника. 

\- Я его вычислил, - через несколько минут в наушниках раздался голос Гавейна, - и он смотрит не в ту сторону. Продолжайте движение по маршруту и выйдете прямо на ребят Вэлианта. Вижу троих в «горлышке». 

\- Понял тебя, - ответил Артур, Мерлин видел как он, двигаясь впереди, указал на Леона. – Убери снайпера с моего пути. 

\- Понял, - подтвердил Гавейн. 

Команда взяла чуть левее, направляясь прямо к гипсокартонным зданиям, навесам и заброшенным торговым лоткам. Артур, шедший впереди вместе с Леоном, следовавшим за командиром, остановился на мгновение и выглянул за угол, обменявшись с последним кивками. По сигналу Артура отряд разделился,и группа из трех человек двинулась на другую сторону дороги, используя останки брошенного обгоревшего автомобиля как прикрытие. Все было спокойно, пока не стартовал четвертый боец, открывая ворота в ад. 

Звук полуавтоматического огня раздался прямо из-за стены: снайпер противника вел прицельную стрельбу, если можно было верить предупреждающим сигналам сенсоров, вмонтированных в снаряжение. В ту же секунду двое из людей Вэлианта открыли стрельбу. 

Сигнальные датчики начали пищать как ненормальные, члены отряда нашли укрытие и стали отстреливаться. 

\- Гавейн! – рявкнул Артур. 

Было похоже, что приказ Артура к началу действия совпал с приказом Вэлианта, отданным им своим людям, и Мерлин на своей шкуре смог ощутить, насколько нечестную игру вел противник, потому что они действовали отнюдь не в половину силы, как заверяли ранее. Команда Вэлианта присутствовала в полном составе, и в данный момент обрушилась на отряд «Экскалибур». 

На первом этапе операции, когда у Мерлина на лбу была вытатуирована мишень, приглашающая всех желающих прийти по его душу, он работал в паре с Перси, а это означало, что все эти желающие для начала должны были пройти мимо Персиваля, _а таких бедолаг оставалось только пожалеть._ На мгновение на лице этого потрясающего парня мелькнуло выражение, будто он был готов двинуть противника прикладом пластмассового ружья, но, решив, что попросту сломает его, воспользовался локтем.

Мерлин никогда еще не видел такого уровня самоконтроля. 

\- Обо мне не беспокойся, - произнес Перси, улыбнувшись, пользуясь десятисекундным затишьем. – Ты знаешь, где должен сейчас быть. 

Не заметив искры понимания во взгляде Мерлина, он добавил: 

\- Высокий, белобрысый, считает себя нашим командиром? 

\- Что? Ох. ОХ! – Эмрис кивнул, сетуя, что нельзя взобраться Перси на плечи и найти Артура в этой неразберихе. 

\- Иди уже! 

Перси подтолкнул его в сторону пустого проулка, который, скорее всего, вел в правильном направлении. Краем глаза Мерлин заметил копну пшеничных волос, а следом показалась и знакомая фигура (знакомая только благодаря тому, что потратил уйму времени, разглядывая его). 

Концепция держаться за спиной у Артура была хороша в теории, но сложно реализуема на практике. Во-первых, Артур носился как чертов рогатый заяц*, притом рогатый заяц, не отягощённый лишним весом рюкзака. Во-вторых, отправить Мерлина в конец колонны, где парень был прикрыт от удара возможного снайпера медвежьей статью Персиваля, означало, что сейчас парень вынужден был уворачиваться, уклоняться, пробираться через обстреливаемую зону и множество заброшенных зданий, стоящих у него на пути, лишь бы нагнать своего командира. 

\- Мерлин! МЕРЛИН! – внезапный крик Гавейна раздался в эфире, отчего Мерлин едва не споткнулся об очередную кочку. – Двое «призраков» у тебя на хвосте!

\- И откуда только что берется! – выдохнул парень, оглядываясь через плечо. Он ничего не увидел, но побежал еще быстрее. 

Из наушников доносилось лишь учащённое дыхание – Гавейн должно быть менял позицию. 

\- Нет! Черт побери, нет! Эти чертовы жулики! Они прут из всех щелей! 

\- Сукин с… - Мерлин, поднырнув под очередные обломки разрушенной стены, продолжал бежать. – Ублюдки! 

Оглянувшись через плечо, он завернул за угол и продолжал бежать, как вдруг кто-то рывком со спины втащил его в темноту дверного проема, крепко зажимая рот рукой. Горячее дыхание обожгло ухо. 

\- Это я. 

_Артур._

От облегчения у Мерлина подкосились ноги, напряжение в руках Артура чуть ослабло, но он продолжал крепко удерживать парня. Одна, три, четыре тени пронеслись мимо, но сосредоточиться у Эмриса не получалось. Рука Артура прижималась к его рту, теплая и сильная. Он хорошо пах: дешевым мылом из душевых, соленым потом и песчаной пылью, как пах только _Артур_. Мерлин с трудом держал себя в руках, чтобы не лизнуть эту ладонь, и узнать какова она на вкус. 

_О, Боже!_

Его все не отпускали, Мерлин сглотнул. Артур крепко прижимал его к себе, удерживая на месте. Эмрис пожалел, что сейчас на нем был этот чертов рюкзак, в противном случае он смог бы спиной ощутить _грудь_ , к которой он был прижат, и… и… Кто знает, что еще?! 

Мерлин, взяв Артура за запястье, убрал его ладонь со своего рта. 

\- Артур, - только и успел он прошептать, когда услышал голоса, доносящиеся с улицы. Когда все стихло, он добавил. - Оно неподалеку. 

\- Ты уверен? 

\- Датчик определяет местоположение с точностью до двадцати шагов. Только есть одна проблема. 

\- Какая еще проблема? 

\- Мы посреди разрушенного города, тут целая куча заброшенных домов, болван! 

Мерлин затаил дыхание и с силой зажмурил глаза, подавляя дрожь, когда Артур прошептал ему на ухо.

\- Нас отслеживают. 

Мерлин энергично закивал:

\- Да, пометили жилеты? 

\- Уж точно не эти дурацкие игрушечные ружья, - ответил Артур. Эмрис понимал, что он прав. Оружие можно было потерять, обменять или сломать, в то время как жилеты все время должны были находиться на игроках, сними их – и тебя посчитают мертвым, и остальное оборудование перестанет работать. Жучок на жилете гарантировал, что каждого члена отряда «Экскалибур» с легкостью можно будет отследить в любой части города. 

\- Гребаные засранцы! – буркнул Мерлин. – Хорошо, развернись, я взгляну. 

Рука Артура, та, что удерживала Мерлина за грудь, опустилась, лишь на секунду задержавшись на бедрах парня. Эмрис едва удержал себя от необдуманных действий, но Артур уже отступил на несколько шагов, прерывая контакт.

\- Позже, для начала нужно увеличить дистанцию между нами и противником. Если нас подстрелят, все пропало. 

Капитан постучал по наушнику. 

\- Гавейн? Леон? Они повесили на нас жучки и отслеживают передвижения. Мы собираемся оторваться от этих салаг, затем Мерлин обследует жилеты и деактивирует «жучки». Направляйтесь к точке «К». Своих четверых мы отправим прямиком к вам. 

Раздался негодующий возглас Гавейна, а следом ответил Леон прерывающимся голосом. 

\- Долбаный неудовлетворенный сучонок! Я запихну все эти хреновы жучки ему в задницу, а потом подожгу! 

Мерлин едва не задохнулся, пытаясь подавить рвущийся наружу смех. Леон никогда не ругался. Шипованый джип мог проехать по его ноге, и он бы не выругался, но нечестная игра Вэлианта задела его за живое. На лице Артура промелькнула злая усмешка, необдуманное жульничество соперника пришлось ему не по вкусу. 

Артур схватил Мерлина за руку, но тут же отпустил и направился наружу, высматривая ребят Вэлианта. Мерлин с Артуром то шли, то останавливались. Потом вновь шли, и вновь останавливались. Они передвигались быстрыми перебежками, и всякий раз, как они останавливались, Артур произносил какую-то фразу, прежде чем сорваться с места, не дожидаясь ответа. 

\- Снайпер, которого снял Гавейн – он вовсе не Гавейна высматривал. Он искал нас. «Жучки» не слишком точны, наверняка по дешевке где-то отхватили. 

При следующей остановке:

\- Надеюсь Гавейн будет осторожен. С навешенными «жучками» он такая же легкая мишень, как и остальные. 

И на последующей: 

\- После сбора в точке «К» ребята разбредутся по территории, так что у тебя будет не больше пяти минут, чтобы найти и деактивировать «жучки», в зависимости от того, насколько быстро люди Вэлианта нас настигнут. 

И при следующей остановки: 

\- Черт побери, будь у меня возможность – схватил бы этого заносчивого придурка за яйца и сжимал бы, пока глаза у него не лопнут.

Еще при первой остановке, воспользовавшись тем, что внимание Артура было сосредоточено не на нем, Мерлин наложил заклинание, создающее вокруг обоих мужчин своего рода пузырь. Немало времени ушло у парня, чтобы понять, как использовать свою магию, чтобы не только блокировать радиоволны, но даже больше – пропускать четко обозначенные сигналы. Пузырь, пока Мерлин находился в непосредственной близости к Артуру, делал их обоих невидимыми для команды противника. 

Парень жалел, что не может сделать этого же для других членов своего отряда, но заклинание было нестабильным - Мерлин чувствовал, как оно так и норовит разрушиться каждый раз, когда Артур менял позицию. 

На каждой остановке Мерлин усиливал заклинание, а свободной рукой ощупывал свой жилет, исследую нейлоновую ткань в поисках выпуклостей, ослабленных нитей или торопливо заштопанных карманов - чего угодно, где можно было бы разместить «жучок». Вэлиант едва ли придумал нечто гениальное в поле и в условиях ограниченного времени. Осмотр жилета ничего не дал, но когда Эмрис сунул пальцы под прикрепленный к груди сенсорный датчик, нащупал небольшой бугорок. 

Только при следующей остановке ему удалось извернуться, выдохнув так, чтобы расстояние между грудью и датчиком стало больше, подцепить пальцами и достать тоненький металлический кружок. 

На следующей остановке: 

\- Хорошо, я их нигде не вижу. Думаю, у нас есть минута форы. Сколько тебе нужно, чтобы…

Эмрис, широко улыбаясь, вложил металлический диск в ладонь Артура. 

\- _Мерлин!_ Когда ты собирался мне сообщить, что обнаружил его? 

\- Да я только что…

\- Чего же ты ждешь, идиот! Достань эту гадость и из моего жилета!

У Мерлина пересохло во рту. Он с трудом перевел дыхание прежде чем приблизиться к Артуру и запустить пальцы под его сенсорный датчик, с облегчением осознавая, что люди Вэлианта разместили «жучки» в одних и тех же местах. Угол был немного другим, подцепить диск пальцами не получалось. 

\- Погоди, - произнес Мерлин, и, обойдя Артура со спины, обвил его руками, пытаясь хоть так дотянуться до злосчастного кругляша, и стараясь не думать о том, какая накачанная у Пендрагона фигура и твердые мускулы. Наконец, «жучок» был извлечен, и Мерлин отскочил от капитана как можно быстрее, пока Артур не поинтересовался, была ли выпуклость в штанах Мерлина ножом или _чем-то еще_ , и заставил думать себя о чем угодно, лишь бы не о том, как приятно было прижиматься к блондину уже второй раз за день. 

\- Так это оно? – поинтересовался Артур, забирая диск из пальцев своего радиста. Он разглядывал его не больше секунды, внимательно вглядываясь, так, что даже морщинка, залегла между его бровей.

\- Ребята, вы в порядке? Все еще с нами? 

Один за одним, члены отряда «Экскалибур» докладывали о состоянии своих дел (на данный момент потерь не было, слава Богу), Артур переглянулся с Мерлином. 

\- У меня есть новый план. 

\- Твою мать, давно пора! – выругался Лэнс. – С меня достаточно, я сыт по горло этими играми в кошки–мышки.

\- Собираемся в точке «К», собираем все «жучки» и отдаем их Кею. Гавейн, ты свой оставишь при себе, они будут ждать, что ты передвигаешься отдельно от остальных, но чуть позже тебе придется найти способ, куда-то его пристроить…

Артур обрисовал новый план в общих чертах: люди Вэлианта будут преследовать доморощенного Гудини, полагая, что преследуют весь отряд. Это был отвлекающий маневр, который будет дорого стоить Вэлианту, пока Артур с Мерлином вернуться к поискам своей первоначальной цели, остальные члены отряда хорошенько проредят ряды команды этого жулика. А как только Гавейн разделается со своим датчиком, он займется оставшимися снайперами противника. 

Мерлин выдал остальным краткие инструкции о том, как извлечь «жучки», и через несколько минут вся команда (за исключением Гавейна), собравшись в точке сбора, передала все «жучки» Кею, который продолжил путь по ранее намеченному маршруту. Он собирался хорошенько вымотать преследователей, прежде чем залечь на дно. Артур отдал карту Леону, Гавейн и без нее прекрасно ориентировался на местности.

\- Бедолага, - произнес Мерлин, наблюдая, как Кей исчезает за углом. Эмрис был несказанно рад наконец снять заклинание, было невыносимо тяжело поддерживать его, особенно во время движения. 

\- Кей будет в полном порядке, - заметил Артур. 

\- Разумеется, я не о нем говорил, - ответил Мерлин, усмехнувшись. – Я думал о Вэлианте. Когда парни доберутся до него, едва ли кто-то сможет отговорить их от того, чтобы не отходить его как следует. 

\- Точно не я, - заявил Артур, и схватив Мерлина на лямку рюкзака, потащил за собой, - и не ты. Он это заслужил. 

Судя по тому тону, которым была произнесена фраза, Вэлианта ожидала участь более страшная, чем смерть, когда Артур доложит о произошедшем отцу, но Мерлин посчитал, что он получит в лучшем случае выговор за то, что был пойман на жульничестве. 

\- Стукнут по рукам? 

\- Уволят, куда вероятнее, - произнес Артур. – И занесут в «черный список», он уже никогда не получит работы в отрасли. Утер этого так не оставит, в прошлый раз у нас не было доказательств его нечестной игры, но сейчас есть. 

Артур втолкнул в Мерлина в узкий проулок, пережидая, пока противники пронесутся мимо, преследуя удаляющиеся «жучки». 

\- Пошли. 

Им двоим удалось пройти метров пятьсот, петляя между зданиями, когда в наушниках раздался взволнованный голос Гавейна. 

\- Артур, я на высотке у тебя на девять часов. Не выходите на открытое пространство. Повторяю, на час дня у тебя засел снайпер и дожидается, пока вы выйдете на дорогу. 

\- Черт возьми, Гавейн, твой передатчик…

\- …в данный момент фиксирует неизвестные ранее особенности спаривания дикого кота…

\- И чем же это отличается от твоего обычного поведения, скажи на милость? – вклинился в разговор Леон, Мерлин прикусил губу, сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех. 

\- Господи, Леон, не завидуй. Я тебя предупреждал, что именно этим и оборачиваются моногамные отношения – всем становится скучно. 

\- Моногамные? Я целовал Мерлина этим утром, - возразил Леон. 

\- Эй! Это я целовал _тебя_ , - ответил Мерлин, и его радостная улыбка померкла, едва он заметил выражение лица Артура и его холодный и неодобрительный взгляд. 

\- Да, ты – маленький наглый развратник, который заглядывается на всех вокруг и не замечает рядом такого замечательного меня, что из кожи вон лезет, чтобы ты поддался на мои чары. Завязывай ерепениться и давай уже сорганизуем что-нибудь! – выпалил Гавейн на одном дыхании, практически сразу возвращаясь к делу. – Второй снайпер засел у вас на одиннадцать часов. 

\- Прости, дружище, не мой тип, - ответил Мерлин, подавшись чуть вперед и высматривая снайпера. 

\- Кто? Я или снайпер? 

\- Оба, - ответил Мерлин, недоумевая, отчего напряжение, захлестнувшее Артура, исчезло именно сейчас. Как оказалось, Перндрагон уже успел придумать новый План. Именно с заглавной буквы.

\- Гавейн, ты видишь какой-нибудь проход к зданию, который попадает в слепую зону обоих снайперов? Я не хочу, чтобы они подняли тревогу, пока мы не окажемся внутри. Это исключает и их устранение на данном этапе. 

Повисшее молчание длилось не более минуты, пока Гавейн, наконец, не повел их по маршруту, включающим в себя немало акробатических этюдов. У Мерлина даже закралось подозрение, что все это они делали исключительно для развлечения их снайпера. 

\- Внимание! Я вижу движение, но никого конкретного, кого можно было бы пристрелить. 

Артур шел впереди, зачищая здание, комнату за комнатой. Мерлин прикрывал их тыл, выискивая затаившихся противников, но внутри было пусто, ничего, кроме движущихся теней, то здесь, то там в воздухе возникала какая-то рябь, заметная в солнечных лучах, проникающих сквозь оконные проемы. Парни, поднявшись на второй этаж, обследовали длинную продолговатую комнату, когда звук скрипнувшей деревянной половицы, донесшийся со стороны лестницы, заставил их замереть на месте. 

Артур с Мерлином, прижавшись к стене, судорожно сжимали оружие в руках, готовые стрелять. Останавливало их только одно – стрелять было не в кого. Вновь возникла та рябь в воздухе, и краем глаза Мерлин заметил, как чьи-то ботинки направляются в их с Артуром сторону. Только ботинки, и ничего больше. 

Эмрис втолкнул Артура в соседнюю комнату, как в раз в тот момент, когда сенсоры на их жилетах завибрировали от близкого нахождения с оружием противника. 

К черту собеседование о приеме на работу! Мерлина ничуть не волновало предложение о работе в «Пендрагон Консалтинг». Гораздо больше он не желал разочаровать Артура. Он хотел выиграть эту игру только ради него. 

Вот почему, как только Пендрагон повернулся к нему спиной, Эмрис едва слышно прошептал несколько слов, делая их обоих невидимыми. 

Чувствительное радио уловило произнесенную фразу, и Гавейн переспросил: 

\- Я не расслышал. Повторите. 

\- Шшш, - Артур направился к двери. Он подал Мерлину какой-то знак рукой, который парень не понял; большинство знаков, которыми пользовались внутри отряда, были стандартными армейскими, но этот конкретный Эмрис не знал, что заставило его только моргать в недоумении. От безысходности Артур прошептал: 

\- Где он?

Мерлин попытался пожать плечами, желая сказать _«Я не знаю»_ , но остановился на полпути, когда услышал чьи-то шаги, направляющиеся в их сторону. 

Артур прильнул к щели в деревянной двери, и Мерлин воочию мог наблюдать, как меняется выражения лица у его командира со спокойного _«Там никого нет»_ до полнейшего чистейшего недоумения и замешательства, и, наконец, _«Этот гребаный мудак!»_.

Мерлин до конца так и понял, что собрался делать Артур, пока последний, рассчитав правильный момент, резко не сорвался с места и, распахнув дверь, несколько раз нажал на курок своего лазерного автомата. 

Ответом ему стали несколько звуковых сигналов, свидетельствующих о прямых попаданиях, донесшихся прямо из пустоты. 

Мерлин последовал за Артуром, наблюдая как тот, догоняет кого-то невидимого, срывая с беглеца…

Накидку?

Ткань заискрилась от электричества, местами даже светилась, пока, наконец, не превратилась в простой атласный материал со свисающими с него проводами, подсоединёнными к блоку питания на поясе у Вэлианта. 

Плащ-невидимка? 

\- Кто здесь? – cпросил Вэлиант. Мерлин с опозданием вспомнил о заклинании невидимости. Слегка повернувшись в сторону, будто бы проверяя, чтобы никто не подкрался к ним сзади, он снял заклинание. Вэлиант вскрикнул от удивления, когда Артур внезапно появился перед ним прямо из воздуха. – Откуда, черт побери, вы взялись? Я никого не видел…

\- Должно быть, побочный эффект от использования одного из незаконченных прототипов «Пендрагон консалтинг», - сказал Артур, сгребая накидку в кулак. – Во-первых, я более чем уверен, что у тебя нет разрешения даже выносить прототип из лаборатории, не говоря уже о том, чтобы использовать его в военных играх просто для того, чтобы _выиграть_. Ты, тупой придурок, я вхожу в совет директоров отнюдь не номинально и вовсе не потому, что мой отец считает забавным иметь подписи обоих Пендрагонов в протоколах заседаний. Я узнаю, _что_ наш научно-исследовательский отдел планирует выпустить в свет, еще до того, как об этом узнает сам отдел. Утер узнает обо всем этом. 

\- Нет, он не…

Тело Вэлианта, словно куль, рухнуло на пол, поднимая в воздух клубы пыли и грязи, Артур затряс ушибленной рукой. 

\- Хороший удар, - прокомментировал Эмрис. 

\- Мерлин, заткнись, - ответил Артур и через секунду добавил. – Система должна быть где-то поблизости, иди и…

Он неопределенно махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. 

\- Иди и взломай ее. 

Мерлин улыбнулся и размял пальцы. 

Коммуникационная система «Пендрагон Косалтинг» была задвинута в угол между двух окон, таким образом, чтобы она находилась в зоне прямой видимости обоих снайперов противника, и Гавейн, получив одобрение Артура, снял их. Мерлин, подтащив стул к столу, едва с вражескими снайперами было покончено, достал свои инструменты и оборудование и подключился к системе. 

Артур метался по комнате, будто голодный тигр в клетке, туда и обратно. Будь на его месте кто-то другой, у Мерлина не получилось бы сосредоточиться. А в данной ситуации Эмрис находил раздражающее беспокойство Артура на удивление успокаивающим. Парень ввел несколько команд и теперь ждал, пока одна из его программ опознает способ шифрования данных. Пришел ответ: шифр оказался неизвестным. 

Тих выругавшись себе под нос, Эмрис ввел еще несколько команд, вытягивая исходный код. 

\- Черт! У меня нет кода дешифрации. Это что-то новенькое. – пробормотал Мерлин, Артур заглянул ему через плечо. 

\- Ты не можешь этого сделать? 

Мерлин ничего не ответил. Следующие несколько минут он, прикусив нижнюю губу, вчитывался в код, вытаскивая его прообразы. Это заняло у него больше времени, чем хотелось бы, но парень понял, что это такое – код «Следствия Монмута», сопровожденный тонной ненужной информации и попросту мусора, и улыбнулся. Профессор Джоффри Монмут был членом консультативного совета в Кэмбридже, и если что Мерлин и выучил наизусть, руководствуясь исключительно чувством самосохранения, это были абсолютно все работы, которые Монмут когда либо написал и опубликовал. 

По всей вероятности тот, кто использовал этот код для шифрования коммуникационной системы, не ознакомился с последней научной публикацией по «Следствию» - именно той, которая описывала предложения Мерлина по взлому данного кода. 

\- Никогда не говори никогда, - произнес Мерлин, его пальцы порхали над виртуальной клавиатуре на сенсорном экране. – Дай мне пять минут. 

Последовало долгое молчание, а затем теплая ладонь Артура сжала его плечо, почти нежно. 

\- У тебя есть две. 

У Мерлина ушло три минуты, и лишь потому, что целую минуту он пытался сосредоточиться после прикосновения.


	8. Часть 8

Семь раз. 

За всю свою жизнь Артур вызывал гнев своего отца семь раз. И это было на семь раз больше, чем хотелось бы.

Первый раз он разозлил отца, когда пришел домой с плохой отметкой в табеле. 

Второй раз, когда Утеру позвонил директор и сообщил о школьной драке с участием сына. Уже позже мальчик понял, что злость вызвал не сам факт драки, а то, что Артур в ней проиграл. 

Третий, четвертый и пятые разы были вызваны ошибками, допущенными Артуром в футбольных матчах. Шестой раз приключился после заявления младшего Пендрагона о своей сексуальной ориентации. В седьмой раз Артур настоял на получении ученой степени вместо того, чтобы сразу после завершения школы отправляться в армию, как поступил в свое время Утер. 

Семь раз потребовалось отцу, чтобы понять: его ярость имеет малое влияние на Артура, а намного больше жалит разочарование. А нет большего разочарования, чем проигрыш Артура в военных играх. Когда команда Вэлианта побила «Экскалибур» (и «побила» было достаточно мягким термином), Утер наградил сына лишь долгим тяжелым взглядом, развернулся и ушел прочь. 

Артур понимал, что следующие несколько месяцев вел себя как полный ублюдок. Он провел свою команду через такую череду чудовищных тренировок, что многих солдат на базе передергивало от одного только вида этих издевательств. Он установил ряд жестких ограничений, трижды в день проводил длительные марш-броски и устраивал занятия по тактике. Капитан выжал все соки из своих людей, но больше всего доставалось ему самому. 

_Три месяца._

Три месяца тяжелых тренировок, три месяца рискованных заданий, прошло три месяца, прежде чем ребята взбунтовались, взяли дело в свои руки и в первый же выходной утащили Артура с базы в ближайший паб, где напоили его до полного беспамятства. Артуру потребовалось три месяца, чтобы встряхнуться и хоть немного успокоиться. 

Чувство полной и абсолютной удовлетворенности - вот что испытал Артур, наблюдая за тем, как все члены команды Вэлианта, включая и запасных бойцов, которых он привез с собой без одобрения Утера, поднимаются по трапу в самолет, который отвезет их подальше отсюда. Артуру не только не придется работать с головорезами Вэлианта, когда он уволится из армии и займет место в компании, но и никогда больше не увидит его самого. 

Вэлиант и его люди были уволены, их трудовые контракты с «Пендрагон Консалтинг» разорваны, доступ отменен, оружие отобрано, и Моргана подтвердила, что Утер уже начал клеветническую компанию. Вэлианту очень повезет, если он устроится хотя бы охранником пирса или склада в Брайтоне. Или торгового центра. 

Артур бы с удовольствием посмотрел на Вэлианта в форме охранника в каком-нибудь занюханном торговом центре. 

\- Плащ-невидимка, полковник? На самом деле? -поинтересовался Артур тихим голосом. Утер стоял рядом, одетый в строгий деловой костюм, будто в военную форму. – Как ему вообще удалось выйти с этим из научно-исследовательского отдела?

\- Полагаю, он попросту надел его на себя, - заметил Утер спокойным голосом. 

\- Разумеется, - произнес Артур, но его было не так просто обмануть. Защита научно-исследовательского отдела «Пендрагон Консултинг» была непроницаемой, на регулярной основе приглашались сторонние специалисты, задача которых заключалась в нахождении слабых мест и брешей в системе безопасности. Не было ни единого шанса, что простой головорез вроде Вэлианта самостоятельно додумается воспользоваться новейшей разработкой, если только кто-то не надоумил его, или, что более вероятно, кто-то был проинструктирован надоумить его, попросту оставив записку с кодом и картой безопасности в зоне досягаемости этого горе-вояки. 

Пришла запоздалая мысль о предмете спора между полковником Пендрагоном и майором Килгарра и о том, сколько Утер при этом потерял. Полковник не заботился о деньгах – правильные инвестиции, патенты и некоторые неоценимые услуги, оказанные правительству, гарантировали, что Пендрагон-старший не станет беднее, даже если потеряет миллиард-другой, да и Дракон не согласился бы принять деньги, если, конечно, они не примут форму склада, забитого сигарами. Нет, здесь речь шла о чем-то посущественнее. Что-то, чего Утер добивался уже очень давно.

Рекомендации от Дракона. 

Утер этого не показывал, но его крайне раздражал тот факт, что слово простого майора весило гораздо больше привилегированного полковника, пусть и бывшего. Всякий раз, когда полковник Пендрагон, пожиная плоды своих прошлых заслуг и достижений, представлял очередной проект, майор Килгарра попросту отказывался оказывать какие бы то ни было поблажки, а благодаря богатому опыту активной военной службы и участию в огромном числе операций, немало генералов прислушивались к нему, а этим Утер похвастаться не мог. Артур не знал, что и думать. Ходили слухи, что Дракон является членом практически всех консультативных советов, и, вполне вероятно, на одном из них решался вопрос о привлечении технологий «Пендрагон Консалтинг». 

Но Артур не спрашивал, Утер молчал, и в этот раз, как и во всякий другой, когда старший Пендрагон совершал ошибку, Артур решил продолжить хранить молчание, оставляя самолюбие отца в покое. 

Артур добавил этот день в свой длинный мысленный список причин, по которым ему стоило прекратить всецело полагаться на мнение отца. 

\- Как я понял, твоя команда получила двухнедельный отпуск. Планируешь вернуться в Лондон? 

Они получили две недели отпуска, но пройдет еще неделя или даже больше, пока все бумаги будут готовы и будет подписан официальный приказ. В это время навряд ли их привлекут к серьезным операциям, всего лишь несколько патрулей и малозначительных заданий, которые помогут скоротать время, предвкушая незапланированный отпуск. 

\- Да, сэр, - ответил Артур, сцепляя руки в замок за спиной. 

Двое мужчин смотрели, как транспортный самолет, оторвавшись от земли, набирает скорость, улетая все дальше. Когда он превратился в маленькую точку на горизонте, оба Пендрагона направились вниз с холма в сторону базы. 

\- А Эмрис? 

\- Я еще не интересовался его планами, - ответил Артур, прекрасно понимая, что Утер спрашивал вовсе не об этом, но раз уж хочет сыграть в подобные игры, то Артур с охотой примет в них участие. 

\- Я не об этом спрашивал. 

\- Ты не желаешь лично пригласить его на работу? – спросил Артур, уже зная ответ. 

Найм членов отряда «Экскалибур» Утер предпочитал оставлять Артуру. Большинство из них склонить к сотрудничеству оказалось довольно просто - никто из них всерьез не думал об уходе из команды. Единственным человеком, на которого Артур и не думал давить, был Ланселот, отчаянно желающий стать доктором, и Артур пообещал ему стипендию на обучение без каких-либо условий, а Гвен и так работала в компании. 

Но Мерлин… 

Он не знал, чего желает Мерлин. Моргана уже сообщила ему о многочисленных рекрутерах, осаждающих парня, и нескончаемом потоке предложений о работе, поступающих Эмрису еще со времен учебы в университете и продолжающих поступать по сей день, если судить по тому, с каким ужесточением Мерлин, всякий раз проверяя свою электронную почту, жмет на клавишу «delete». Но Мерлин предпочел военную службу и записался в армию. Ни один здравомыслящий человек, имея гарантии трудоустройства в лучших лабораториях отрасли, не отказывался бы от предложений, описываемых Морганой. Что им двигало? 

Это не было вопросом преданности, Мерлин был новичком в команде, чтобы говорить о его верности Артуру или желании сохранить команду воедино. Что же тогда? 

Утер не удостоил его ответом, вместо этого он произнес: 

\- Я ожидаю увидеть его подпись на контракте к концу этой недели. 

\- Он отклонил предложения «Николсон Индастриз», «Орка Корп» и «Кинг Лимитед», - сказал Артур (Николсон и Орка были двумя ведущими компаниями в области коммуникационных технологий, в то время как «Кинг Лимитед» была прямым конкурентом «Пендрагон Консалтинг» на рынке военных технологий). – Не думаю, что агрессивная тактика сработает в случае с Эмрисом, мне потребуется намного больше, чем одна неделя. 

Утер молчал недолго: 

\- Сколько угодно, но мне нужна его подпись. 

Артур кивнул, ощущая тяжелый комок к желудке. Он не только не знал, как заполучить подпись Мерлина на трудовом контракте, но он даже не представлял, что будет делать, если парень откажется. Воспоминания с военных игр преследовали его по пятам, будто фантомные боли в отрубленной конечности: ощущение дыхания Мерлина на его руке, когда он закрывал рот парню; тело Эмриса, прижатое к нему, и жар, исходящий от него. Эмоции Артура варьировались от явной враждебности и бесстыдной ревности, когда Мерлин поцеловал Леона в вертолете за какой-то _паршивый кофе_ , до яростной зависти, когда он был вынужден выслушивать добродушное подтрунивание Гавейна над Эмрисом по внутренней связи - снайпер открыто начал флиртовать с его радистом, а потом чувство абсурдного облегчения, когда Мерлин заявил о своей полной незаинтересованности в Гавейне. 

Однако вопрос, кем же интересуется Мерлин Эмрис оставался открытым. После нескольких месяцев, проведенных в качестве полноправного члена отряда, Мерлин оставался достаточно замкнутым человеком. Немногие крупицы информации о жизни парня, которыми располагал Артур, были получены из сторонних источников, будь то материалы из его личного дела, что хранилось в офисе майора Килгарры (спасибо Гавейну), поиск Google или сплетни Морганы. Постепенно Мерлин раскрепощался, это было правдой, но все еще продолжал играть, не давая заглянуть в свои карты. 

Этот аспект личности Мерлина приводил Артура в бешенство. 

Не меньше этого раздражало только то, с какой охотой его фантазия подкидывала ему все больше и больше способов, как заставить Мерлина раскрыть все свои секреты Артуру и только ему одному. 

\- Мне предстоит еще разобраться со всем этим, - внезапно произнес Утер и остановился. – Твоему снайперу понравился наш новый прицел, но эффективности он ему не добавил, спусковой механизм на новой взрывчатке требует доработки. И совершенно очевидно, что мы не получим контракт на новую коммуникационную систему. 

Артур вежливо кивнул, полагая, что Утер несколько преждевременно представил эти три разработки военному командованию, хотя другие продукты вызвали живейший интерес. Бонусом должна была служить невидимая ткань, украденная Вэлиантом, военные не могли не заинтересоваться подобным, а в обмен на некоторые финансовые вложения командование получило бы преимущественное право на заключение контракта в качестве единственного покупателя.

\- Я бы очень хотел знать, как Эмрису удалось взломать код, - произнес Утер. Это было даже не пожелание, скорее прямой приказ. 

К сожалению, когда Артур прямо спросил у Мерлина об этом, парень ответил одной из своих глупых улыбочек, отчего кровь устремилась к некоторой части тела Артура, и это был отнюдь не мозг. 

\- А что здесь удивительного? В конце концов, взлом кодов является его прямой обязанностью. 

Утер одарил Артура взглядом _«мне-нужны-детали»_ , прежде чем направился в сторону командного тента. Артур, с трудом подавив усмешку, поспешил на поиски своего отряда. Он не прошел и двадцать футов по дороге, прежде чем его нагнал хорошо знакомый оклик: 

\- Артур! 

Он развернулся и поспешил бы удалиться прочь, не увидь он рядом с Морганой Гвен, а ни у кого и никогда язык не повернулся быть грубым с Гвен, потому он только тяжело вздохнул и обернулся к двум женщинам, приближающимся к нему. 

\- Где наши мужчины? – требовательно спросила Моргана. Любую свою просьбу, любой вопрос Моргана умудрялась оборачивать в требование. Артур уже собирался закатить глаза и пожелать сестре «Счастливой охоты», но, поймав на себе серьезный взгляд Гвен, передумал и просто ответил: 

\- Автобаза. Овайн хотел отмыть все приписанные к нашему отряду машины, чтобы, когда мы вернемся, с чистой совестью мог бы наорать на каждого, кто испачкает их, пока мы будем в отпуске. 

\- Это похоже на Овайна, - весело заметила Гвен. 

\- И для этого ему нужны абсолютно все члены отряда? – недовольно поинтересовалась Моргана. 

\- Не все. Гарет и Борс в оружейной, Герайнт в центре связи, звонит своей подружке, а Мерлин… Мерлин скорее всего где-то там…

Он махнул рукой в сторону палаток, принадлежащих командованию. Артур не вдавался в подробности не потому, что не знал, чем сейчас занят Мерлин, а потому что знал о «крякалке», хотя и не должен был. Мерлин _построил_ прибор, загрузил в него коды и успешно использовал в боевых условиях, поэтому ситуация была неоднозначная: командование или разозлится не на шутку, или несказанно обрадуется, когда узнает, что теперь они обладают «крякалкой», но в обоих случаях Артуру оставалось только сожалеть, что он ничем не может помочь парню или защитить его. 

Дракон до сих пор не поднял вопроса о повышении уровня доступа к секретной информации. 

\- Мне нравится Мерлин, - сказала Гвен. – Как и Лэнсу. 

\- Всей команде он нравится, - Моргана взглянула на Артура подозрительно. – Всем, за исключением тебя. 

\- Почему он тебе не нравится? – спросила Гвен. Ее вопрос был достаточно невинен, но ее глаза расширились от удивления, едва слова слетели с ее губ, будто она уже сама поняла, в чем тут подвох. 

\- С ним все в полном порядке, - процедил Пендрагон сквозь зубы. 

\- Ой! Ой! Позвольте мне сыграть в эту игру! Я люблю эту игру! – радостно воскликнула Моргана. – Артур ненавидит Мерлина, потому что Мерлин _как раз его тип?_

Гвен виновато ему улыбнулась. Уже в который раз Артур проклял свою долгую дружбу с этой женщиной. Ей он признавался в таких вещах, которыми не мог делиться ни с кем другим (уж точно не с Морганой), и одной из таких вещей был как раз его тип мужчин. 

Ободряюще похлопав друга по руке, Гвен произнесла: 

\- Правда. Что еще? 

\- Артур ненавидит Мерлина потому, что Мерлин отказывается мириться с его дерьмом? 

\- Тут мне придется обратиться к более достоверным источникам, - заметила Гвен. – Но я должна заметить, что лично была свидетелем нескольких перепалок с участием Мерлина и Артура, и последнее слово оставалось вовсе не за доблестным капитаном. 

Моргана звонко рассмеялась. 

\- Значит, запишем это в колонку «Правды». Что еще, что еще… Артур ненавидит Мерлина, потому что Мерлин…

\- Не пора ли тебе заткнуться, Моргана? – буркнул Артур, - Я же сказал, с ним все в порядке. Брось это. 

Моргана внимательно посмотрела на него. 

\- Ты раздражен, Артур. Очень раздражен. Тебе он действительно _нравится?_

Артур бросил на сестру испепеляющий взгляд, всем сердцем желая, чтобы она исчезла, и если бы за каждое такое желание ему давали по пенни, он уже давным-давно стал бы миллиардером - настолько часто он представлял на месте Морганы дымящуюся кучку пепла. 

Обе девушки приняли его взгляд за адекватный ответ, потому что Моргана громко взвизгнула, а Гвен широко улыбнулась. 

\- Означает ли это, что ты обрел постоянного партнера и положил конец единовременным встречам с незнакомцами? 

Накатила острая пульсирующая боль, и Артур, поморщившись, с силой сжал переносицу, силясь унять ее. 

\- Так ты еще даже не…

Возглас Морганы прервал тихий голос более понимающей Гвен. 

\- Ох, Артур, мне так жаль.

\- Чего жаль? – переспросила Моргана, упуская нить разговора. 

Артур обернулся к девушкам, и как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Гвен многозначительно взглянула на подругу, но понимая, что та ничего не понимает, яростно зашептала: 

\- Может быть, Мерлин не… ну ты понимаешь…

Артур редко оказывался в таких унизительных и неловких ситуациях и поэтому сейчас был вынужден беспомощно наблюдать, как Гвен, указывая на него самого, жестами, понятными, очевидно, лишь женщинам, силилась объяснить Моргане свои подозрения. 

\- О! – осознание, наконец, снизошло к Моргане, и тон ее голоса изменился с насмешливого до довольного, а потом и вовсе до сочувствующего. – Он не гей. 

\- Нет.

Моргана нахмурилась. 

\- И ты в этом так уверен, потому что…  
Спасение от этого бесчеловечного по своей природе допроса пришло из неожиданного источника. До Артура донесся грозный рык: 

\- Пендрагон!

Майор Килгарра с сигаретой в зубах стоял у своего тента, полог откинут в сторону в безуспешной попытке проветрить помещение. Артур обернулся к девушкам:

\- Автобаза дальше по дороге, как дойдете до конца, сверните налево, и идите, пока ребят не увидите. Я скоро подойду. 

И не дожидаясь ответа, направился к Дракону. 

\- Сэр? 

\- Пришли ваши бумаги, - произнес Дракон. – Через неделю твоя команда отправляется в отпуск, одобрение получено. 

\- Спасибо, сэр. Мои люди будут очень признательны, - ответил Артур. 

\- Как и я, - ответил майор. 

Это был один из тех редких случаев, когда Пендрагон увидел улыбку, появившуюся на лице Дракона. Это пугало. К счастью, улыбка исчезла уже через несколько мгновений, и майор продолжил. 

\- Повышение твоего уровня допуска к секретной информации - другой вопрос.

Артур с трудом сглотнул горечь, появившуюся в горле. Он знал, что просил слишком многого. Но какой же высокий уровень допуска был у Мерлина, раз это доставило столько проблем Дракону, с его-то репутацией?! 

\- Все в порядке, сэр. С моей стороны было несколько недозволительно просить о подобном, учитывая обстоятельства. 

\- Нет, мой мальчик, ты не понял. Повышение твоего уровня доступа уже одобрено, через несколько дней придут документы. Однако…

Артур прослушал, что Дракон говорил ему дальше, потому что сердце в груди забилось просто с бешеной скоростью, а губы, против его воли, растянулись в широченной улыбке. 

\- Спасибо, сэр, - ответил он, осознав, что майор Килгарра уже некоторое время изучает его, нахмурившись. – Прошу прощения, сэр? 

\- Капитан с таким уровнем доступа и команда с репутацией «Экскалибура» подразумевают назначение на более приоритетные миссии. 

Более приоритетные миссии подразумевали больший риск. Артур нахмурился в недоумении: большинство их заданий уже характеризовались высоким приоритетом, но Дракон говорил так, будто все, чем отряд занимался до этого, было детскими играми в песочнице, в сравнении с тем, что им предстояло сделать. 

\- Сэр? 

\- Несколько дней назад Эмрису и троим другим членам твоего отряда была поручена короткая миссия по устранению объекта. Не забыл? 

Артур не забыл. Эта операция оставила всех его людей (за исключением Мерлина) в состоянии полнейшего раздрая и испуга, события, произошедшие там, в достаточно мягкой форме можно было квалифицировать как «странные». Но запомнил он это задание не только из-за этого, а потому что, забирая своих людей, он испытал такие эмоции, которые еще нескоро забудет. 

_Мерлин растянулся на полу вертолета у ног Артура, его щеки пылают от напряжения, черные непослушные пряди, намокшие от пота, прилипли ко лбу, идеальные губы приоткрыты, и он часто дышит, пытаясь отдышаться._

Член Артура дернулся. Парень сглотнул. 

\- При участии американцев, сэр?

\- Именно, - ответил майор Килгарра. Докурив одну сигарету, он затушил ее ботинком и запалил следующую. Его прищуренные глаза внимательно следили за подчиненным сквозь сизое облако дыма. Артур знал это взгляд, и был абсолютно уверен, что ему совершенно не понравится то, что скажет сейчас майор. 

\- После того, как американцы приняли решение завершить операцию и пришел приказ не препятствовать им, полковник Мандрейк пришел ко мне за ответами, которых у меня не было. Поэтому я был вынужден затребовать их у тех, кто располагает всей информацией. 

Артур молча стоял и ждал продолжения. 

\- Найди лейтенанта Эмриса. Дебрифинг через двадцать минут, вы оба должны на нем присутствовать. 

\- Мер… Лейтенанта Эмриса, сэр? Я думал, его все еще допрашиваю о «кр... о деталях учений, - Артур расставил руки, приблизительно изображая размеры «крякалки», о которой не должен был знать. 

\- С ним закончили еще полчаса назад. 

Артур заставил себя кивнуть, чувствуя облегчение от того, что Мерлин в данный момент не сидел в какой-то темной комнате, в его лицо не светили лампой, и его не допрашивали лучшие агенты МИ-5. – Я приведу его, сэр.

Дракон отпустил его кивком головы, выдыхая очередное облако дыма. Артур, отдав честь, отошел на два шага назад и, совершив полный парадный разворот, направился в сторону автобазы. Возможно, там кто-нибудь видел Мерлина. 

Покинув зону видимости Дракона, Пендрагон потер руки в предвкушении. Ответы. Он наконец-то получит ответы о том, что творилось в том американском кошмаре. Он ненавидел пребывать в неведении. 

Отыскал команду Артур достаточно быстро, как он и сказал девушкам, нужно было всего лишь пройти дальше по дороге, в конце свернуть налево и идти на звуки звонкого смеха Гвен. Артур прибыл как раз вовремя, чтобы стать свидетелем, насколько бесстрашно Лэнс встал на пути мокрой мыльной губки, летящей прямиком в его супругу, в то время как Моргана нашла убежище за широкой спиной Леона. Пендрагон, ухмыльнувшись, уже собирался было самим грозным голосом рявкнуть: _«Что, черт побери, здесь происходит?!»_ , когда он увидел Мерлина.

У Артура пересохло во рту. 

Мерлин разлегся на капоте только что вымытого автомобиля, облокотившись спиной на ветровое стекло. Длинные ноги скрещены в щиколотках, штаны приспущены на бедрах, а грудь полностью оголена, за исключением металлических круглых идентификационных жетонов, блестящих на цепочке на шее. Руки он подложил себе под голову, на нос нацепил пару зеркальных авиаторских солнцезащитный очков, подбородок вздернут к небу, пока сам парень впитывал солнце всем своим телом, подобно какому-то совершенному кельтскому богу.

_Черт._ Он был прекрасен. 

Худоба и костлявость проявлялась только в бесформенной казенной одежде, без рубашки же Мерлин был настоящим произведением искусства неизвестного, невероятно талантливого скульптора: жилистый, крепкий и цельный, с идеальным рельефом мышц даже в расслабленном состоянии. У Артура возникло жгучее желание начать целовать эти ребра, провести пальцами по этому прессу…

Грудь жгло огнем, и внезапно Артур понял, что виной тому то, что он совершенно забыл, что должен еще и дышать. Отвести взгляд не получалось. Краем глаза он заметил нечто, что отвлекло его внимание от созерцания совершенного тела Мерлина - это была Моргана, которая смотрела прямо на Артура и дьявольски улыбалась. 

Это вывело его из оцепенения, и Артур, выйдя на открытое пространство, направился прямиком к Мерлину. Схватив парня за ботинок, Пендрагон практически полностью стащил его с капота. Вскрик Эмриса заставил его почувствовать свою вину, но виду он не подал. 

\- Надевай рубашку, нам нужно успеть на дебрифинг. 

Развернувшись, Артур направился в сторону командных тентов, всячески игнорируя неодобрительный хмурый взгляд Морганы.


	9. Часть 9

Дебрифинг по взлому коммуникационной системы «Пендрагон Консалтинг» занял больше времени, чем предполагал Мерлин. Особенно была затянута та часть, в которой он описывал, как именно взломал зашифрованный код. Вопреки его ожиданиям, невинная фраза: «Я построил «крякалку», прежде чем мы отправились на задание, потому как обнаружил, что в распоряжении батальона нет ни одного такого прибора» откроет банку с червями, которую присутствующие на совещании генерал, три полковника и четыре майора предпочли бы держать закрытой. После того, как все недопущенные к данной информации были удалены из комнаты, адъютант майора Килгарры отправился за документами из личного дела Мерлина, подтверждающими, что допуск к секретной информации у Эмриса позволяет парню не только знать о приборе, но и _обсуждать_ его. Последующие двадцать минут стали не самыми приятными в жизни Мерлина, он с трудом удерживал себя от того, чтобы не сильно ерзать на стуле под пристальными взглядами командования, в то время как внимательно прислушивался к разговору, ведущемуся в противоположном углу комнаты. 

\- Полковник Смит-Вайс направляется на юг, стараясь не слишком привлекать к себе внимание, но окружающая обстановка работает против него. Подкрепление прибыло? 

\- К моменту их прибытия Смит уже и сам разберется, как выбраться из того дерьма, в котором он оказался, - сухо ответил генерал. 

\- В любом случае, они уже в пути. Нам в первую очередь нужно сосредоточиться на материалах, которые доставили из Ущелий. 

Несколько человек обернулось к Мерлину, но парень блестяще освоил искусство притворства, позволяющее ему прикидываться несведущим простачком. Большинство из этих людей понятия не имело о том, что «Экскалибур» отправляли на выручку людям Смит-Вайса, или о существовании супер-пупер секретного устройства, которое командование предпочитало держать в тайне, чем бы оно не являлось. Мерлину удалось кинуть на него взгляд единожды, когда устройство грузили в контейнер для отправки в штаб научно-аналитического центра армии. Устройство представляло из себя небольшую черную коробочку, больше всего напоминающую внешний жесткий диск. 

Совершенно точно устройство было порождением технологии, а никак не магии, Мерлин это проверил, и если умники из научно-аналитического центра не смогли в нем разобраться, то рано или поздно начнут привлекать специалистов со стороны. Может статься так, что этот прибор вновь попадет в руки Эмриса. 

\- Я считаю, все это и яйца выеденного не стоит, - произнес один из генералов. 

\- Информация, которая там содержится, может дать намек на их будущие планы, если не описание самих планов, - заметил полковник Мандрейк, вздыхая. 

Значит вся эта свистопляска на самом деле была связана с внешним жестким диском. Мерлин был несказанно рад, что ему не придется заниматься его взломом - экспертов в этой области было предостаточно. 

Дверь открылась и закрылась, вопросы посыпались на парня сразу же, как адъютант передал майору Килгарре файл, и Дракон кивнул сквозь облако сизого дыма, будто бы говоря: _«Да, можете начинать»._

\- Итак, вы обнаружили, что мы не располагаем этой… «крякалкой»?

\- Да, сэр. 

\- Как вы это выяснили? 

\- Задавая максимально осторожные вопросы, сэр. 

\- Как можно задавать вопросы о чем-то, когда никто не имеет достаточно высокого уровня доступа, что бы знать о существовании этой вещи? Вы нарушили секретность…

\- Прощу прощения, сэр. Я полагаю, вы и сами понимаете, что дело вовсе не в этом. Никто даже не подозревает, что Мерлин спрашивал о «крякалке», лишь о приборе, которого, как оказалось, нет в нашем коммуникационном центре. 

Мерлин постарался изобразить на лице самое невинное выражение. По правде говоря, он нарушил секретность, самую малость, рассказав Артуру о «крякалке», но рыть самому себе могилу он не собирался, потому почел за лучшее промолчать. 

Полковник фыркнул, но оставил эту тему. Кто-то из коллег продолжил задавать вопросы. 

\- Вы построили «крякалку» за восемь часов?

\- Да, сэр. 

\- Как именно вы это сделали? 

\- Я… хм… я не могу вам этого сказать, сэр. 

\- Почему? 

\- Я более чем уверен, что ваш уровень доступа к секретной информации не позволяет вам знать об этом, сэр. 

Вопрос задавал генерал–майор с двумя звездами на погонах, который одарил Мерлина тяжелым взглядом, но его отвлекло покашливание, донёсшееся со стороны майора Килгарры, который произнес: 

\- Боюсь, он прав. 

\- Почему вы вообще решили задействовать прибор в «военных играх»? 

\- Из-за демонстрации, сэр. На презентации «Пендрагон Консалтинг» представило новую коммуникационную систему, и я подумал, что целью игровой миссии будет взлом системы и извлечение информации. Я не хотел, чтобы меня застали врасплох, и знал, что мне нужно подготовиться к любому возможному развитию событий. За время моей службы в отряде «Экскалибур» под командованием капитана Пендрагона я уяснил важность плана действий в чрезвычайных ситуациях, и «крякалка» была моим запасным планом, сэр. 

\- Ну что же. Из плюсов сложившейся ситуации: в распоряжении батальона появилось собственное устройство и нам не придется упрашивать группу управления о выделении нам подобного, - слово взял другой полковник, складывая руки в замок перед собой. – Из минусов: единственным человеком, способным управляться с этим устройством, является лейтенант Эмрис. 

\- И отчего это является недостатком? – поинтересовался полковник Мандрейк. 

\- Не в обиду вам будет сказано, лейтенант Эмрис, но я бы чувствовал себя более спокойно, если бы мы располагали еще одним квалифицированным специалистом, - генерал повернулся к Дракону. – Запросите у группы управления перевода на нашу базу специалиста соответствующей квалификации. Помимо этого, устройство будет помещено под замок, и вам, лейтенант Эмрис, запрещается создавать еще одно такое же устройство без соответствующего разрешения. 

\- Да, сэр, - ответил Мерлин. 

Далее продолжилось обсуждение событий «военных игр», а именно – взлом коммуникационной системы, как вдруг внезапный вопрос майора Килгарры вновь приковал все внимание к Мерлину, о котором все, казалось, забыли. 

\- Каково ваше мнение, Эмрис? 

\- Эм… ухм… Система неплоха, но ушла всего на шаг вперед от тех, которыми мы располагаем на данный момент. Мы можем сделать лучше, - честно ответил Мерлин. 

Повисшую в тенте тишину нарушил лишь скрип стула полковника Мандрейка. 

\- Должен согласиться. Я хочу сказать, лейтенант Эмрис один из наших лучших специалистов, и вероятность того, что противник сумеет привлечь специалиста подобного уровня, достаточно низка. Ему потребовалось меньше пяти минут, чтобы взломать систему Пендрагона. Нам следует рассматривать вопрос о приеме на вооружение тех коммуникационных систем, взлом которых отнимет у лейтенанта Эмриса десять минут. 

Один из генералов усмехнулся.

\- Только десять минут?

\- По меньшей мере. Пятнадцать – самое большее, на что мы можем рассчитывать. 

На этой радостной ноте разбор полетов закончился, Мерлина отпустили. Он направился прямиком на автобазу с намерением помочь команде отмыть транспорт. Этим он и занимался, когда внезапно кто-то схватил его за руку и потянул в сторону - Моргана. 

\- В самом деле, Мерлин. Ты провел на базе несколько месяцев, а все такой же бледный, как обычные англичане. Чем ты пользуешься? Солнцезащитным кремом с SPF 50?

\- Скорее, SPF 10 000, - ответил парень с усмешкой, а потом и сам не заметил, как оказался без рубашки и был отправлен греться на солнце. 

\- Нельзя приехать домой в отпуск после нескольких месяцев службы здесь и оставаться все таким же бледным. Забирайся, - Моргана указала на капот ближестоящего автомобиля. – Двадцати минут тебе более чем достаточно. 

Вздохнув, Мерлин стянул с себя футболку. 

\- Чертов провокатор, - присвистнул Гавейн, на что Мерлин лишь насмешливо отсалютовал ему. 

На раскаленном солнцем капоте Эмрис провел не больше пяти минут, прежде чем его не стащили оттуда прямо на землю, и он едва успел подставить руки, чтобы не проехаться лицом по брусчатке. 

Над ухом раздался громогласный рык: 

\- Надевай рубашку, нам нужно успеть на дебрифинг, - гаркнул Артур с каменным лицом и направился прочь. 

_Черт._

Обернувшись, Мерлин схватил свои вещи с лобового стекла и, нацепив футболку с рубашкой, поспешил за Артуром. Путь ему преградила побледневшая Моргана.

\- Мерлин, я…

\- Все в порядке. Он всего лишь первостатейный засранец, - ответил Мерлин, выдавливая из себя улыбку. 

Обойдя девушку, парень поспешил за командиром. 

По правде говоря, все это было неправильно. Мерлин уже начал думать, что Артур оставил постоянные попытки спровоцировать, задеть и унизить Мерлина. В какой-то момент парню начало даже казаться, что он начал _нравиться_ Артуру. Так что же произошло? 

_И какая вошь укусила его за капитанскую задницу?_

Застегнув рубашку на все пуговицы и заправив ее в брюки, Мерлин схватил Артура за локоть, заставляя того остановиться. 

\- Послушай, Артур, - увидев, как поменялся Пендрагон в лице, Мерлин решил сменить подход. Там, где неформальный подход при общении с Артуром давал сбой, формальный мог оказаться куда более эффективным. – Сэр? Я что-то сделал не так? 

\- О чем ты говоришь, Мерлин? – Артур высвободил свою руку из захвата и пошел дальше. Мерлин вновь его остановил. 

\- Вы вновь превратились в «Капитана Засранца», - выпалил Мерлин, не в силах держать язык за зубами. 

Артур недоуменно вздернул брови, весь его вид свидетельствовал о том, что он едва ли обрадовался услышанному. 

_\- «Капитан Засранец»?_

\- Хм... умм... Что я хотел сказать… Как так получилось, что ты опять начал меня ненавидеть? Я думал, что наши отношения стали налаживаться. Что произошло? Что я сделал? 

Отголоски эмоций, промелькнувшие было в голубых глазах Артура, почти полностью были подавлены его абсолютным самоконтролем, выработанным военной службой и, конечно же, воспитанием. Сейчас, когда Мерлину удалось пообщаться лично с Утером Пендрагоном, ему стали понятны маленькие странности Артура. Наверняка еще ребенком ему внушали что-то вроде _«большие мальчики не плачут» и «мужчины не показывают чувств»_ , все это просто не могло превратить Артура в приятного для общения человека. 

Мерлин стоял не двигаясь, боясь спугнуть собеседника, он старался казаться как можно более серьезным и готовым выслушать, но Пендрагон только сильнее сжал губы, сдерживая себя. Артур выглядел так, будто собирался высказать многое, и Мерлину оставалось только молиться, чтобы он начал говорить. Но ничего не произошло. 

Колебания Артура было физически ощутимыми. Мерлин чувствовал возникшее напряжение, но что бы он ни сделал, что бы ни беспокоило Артура, было очевидно, что Эмрис об этом не узнает, ни сейчас, ни когда бы то ни было. 

Внезапно Мерлин ощутил, как его начинает подташнивать. 

\- Ничего, Мерлин. Ты ничего не сделал. А теперь заткнись и пойдем. У нас встреча с майором Килгарра. 

По крайней мере, Артур все еще с ним разговаривал. Мерлин решил продолжить беседу. 

\- Он сказал по какому поводу? 

\- Американцы, - произнес Артур, но это не ответило на заданный вопрос, пока Мерлин не вспомнил недавнее задание, едва не закончившееся для него самого, Гавейна, Персиваля и Овайна смертью. Та миссия, что с самого начала пошла не так, миссия против колдунов. Такое сложно забыть. 

Мерлин почувствовал, как холодок пробежал по спине. 

\- А что с ними? – осторожно поинтересовался он. 

\- Судя по всему, _Мерлин,_ \- ответил Артур, делая глубокий вздох и оглядываясь по сторонам, - мой новый уровень допуска к секретной информации означает, что «Экскалибур» будет вовлечен в более опасные и приоритетные задания, а американцы имеют какие-то виды именно на эти миссии. 

\- Хорошо, - медленно произнес Эмрис, нахмурив брови и пытаясь разобраться в услышанном. 

Артур глянул вниз, туда, где его за руку держал Мерлин. Проследив этот взгляд, Эмрис поспешно разжал хватку, но Артур совершенно неожиданно взял его за плечо и повел вперед. 

\- Хорошо. Артур, почему у тебя новый уровень допуска? 

\- Потому что я просил об этом, - припечатал Пендрагон.

\- Ты попросил об этом, - Мерлин удивленно вздернул бровь, в то время как его губы расплылись в широченной улыбке. – Ааа... Артур, тебе было завидно? Из-за того, что мой уровень допуска был выше твоего? Чувствовал себе менее значимым? Вне зоны своего комфорта? Немного напуган, что мой был больше твоего? 

На этой фразе Артур поперхнулся, а у Мерлина запылали уши, как только он осознал, что именно сморозил. Он не имел в виду ничего такого, но сейчас уже было поздно сожалеть, сказанного не воротишь. 

\- _Едва ли,_ Мерлин, - фыркнул Артур. 

Мерлин не унимался:

\- Но зачем тебе это понадобилось?

\- Потому что, если ты продолжишь рассказывать о вещах, о которых мне знать не положено, это сулит мне большие проблемы, - ответил Артур, искоса глядя на Мерлина. Это можно было расценить как предупреждение или как флирт. Учитывая переполох, возникший на предыдущем брифинге при упоминании «крякалки» и угрозы разглашения секретной информации, Мерлин понял, что в словах Артура есть определенный смысл. 

\- Ты мог бы просто приказать мне заткнуться, как делаешь это всегда, - сказал Мерлин. – Или притвориться, что ничего не слышал. 

В этот раз от брошенного на него взгляда Артура Мерлин почувствовал, как его желудок ухнул куда-то вниз, и парень только и смог, что улыбнуться. Капитан покачал головой в полнейшем недоумении, что было равнозначно не произнесенной вслух фразе: _«Не будь идиотом, Мерлин»._

\- И какой у тебя теперь уровень? 

\- Полагаю, тот же, что и у тебя, раз уж я просил именно об этом, - сказал Артур. 

Мерлин косо взглянул на собеседника. 

\- Что же ты отклонил возможность получить высший уровень? Чтобы покомандовать мной.

Мимолетная улыбка показалась на каменном лице Артура. 

\- Мне не нужен высший уровень доступа, чтобы покомандовать тобой, Мерлин, - он потянулся вперед и вытащил красный платок из заднего кармана брюк Мерлина. – У меня есть это. 

\- Эй! 

Мерлин выхватил платок из цепких пальцев командира, не пропуская высокомерной ухмылки на лице Пендрагона, и с облегчением понял, что между ними вновь воцарился status quo. _Хвала Богам!_

Артур выводил его из себя. К таким мужчинам, как Пендрагон, должна была прилагаться инструкция по использованию. 

Обернув платок вокруг шеи, Мерлин заметил, как Артур внимательно следил за его действиями, прежде чем отвернуться. 

\- Итак, американцы? У нас проблемы?

Артур остановился, хватая парня за руку, и Эмрис почувствовал, как жар от чужой ладони проникает сквозь ткань камуфляжной рубашки, сквозь кожу, до самых костей. 

\- Ты мне скажи, Мерлин.

Они стояли близко, даже ближе, чем это было на «военных играх», когда Артур, обхватив его одной рукой за грудь, прижимал к себе, а другой закрывал парню рот, но тогда чертов рюкзак был между ними. А сейчас они стояли еще ближе, ткань их формы соприкасалась друг с другом, отчего по спине бежали мурашки. 

\- Я не знаю, Артур. Честно, не знаю, - Мерлин нахмурился. – Тебе действительно повысили уровень доступа? 

\- Действительно. Информация прямиком из огненных уст майора Килгарры. 

Эмрис рассмеялся. 

\- Хорошо. 

Закусив нижнюю губу, Эмрис еще раз огляделся по сторонам: на них с Артуром никто не обращал внимания, они находились в тихой части базы, где беседы, подобные этой, происходили постоянно. Окружающие уже привыкли игнорировать подобное ради собственного же спокойствия и безопасности. Глубоко вздохнув, будто собираясь с силами, парень кивнул несколько раз. 

\- Верно. Хорошо. Я до этого я еще не имел дела с американцами, но есть у меня пара предположений, что же они пытались найти. 

_Магию._

Едва только эта мысль сформировалась, Мерлин ощутил как его захлестывает волна ужаса. 

Артур продолжал непонимающе смотреть на него. 

\- На моих других заданиях? До перевода в «Экскалибур»? Еще до того, как меня ранили и отправили тренировать новобранцев? – Мерлин остановился. – Пара заданий действительно развивались странно. 

\- Так же странно, как это? 

«Страннее», - пронеслось в голове у Мерлина, но вместо этого он произнес: 

\- Да, теми операциями руководили несколько агентов спецслужб, они выглядели прямо как агенты МИ-5, только без своих шикарных костюмов. Каждый раз, когда нам удавалось возвращаться с заданий более или менее целыми, они выглядели очень удивленными.

Временами это была слепая удача, что им удавалось выбраться из того дерьма, в котором они оказывались, а временами это была заслуга Мерлина. Хотя гораздо чаще это была слепая удача, потому что тогда Мерлин еще не осмеливался использовать свою магию. Всю жизнь он скрывал свои способности, и ему понадобилось немало времени прежде чем осознать, что покалывание, которое он ощущал на коже время от времени, никак не связано с _его_ магией, а с чужой.

С той минуты парень начал учиться не пренебрегать такими способностями и использовать их по мере необходимости, и это не единожды спасало ему жизнь. Хотя скрывать магию стало намного сложнее. 

Мерлин не знал, было ли это предрасположенностью отряда «Экскалибура» к опасным миссиям, или это миссии всегда были такими, а возможно, это он успел состариться, заржаветь и все позабыть, но в последнее время его магия выходила из-под контроля все чаще и чаще, особенно в присутствии Артура. 

С момента перевода в отряд, потребность Мерлина защищать всех и охранять многократно усилилась, _особенно_ Артура, который уже начинал терять терпение. 

\- Тогда у меня уже был доступ к секретной информации, но у моего капитана нет, поэтому нам никто не объяснял, что происходит, ну ты понимаешь. И сейчас меня не отпускает ощущение, что вся эта чертовщина с американцами сродни прочим странным заданиям.

\- Вроде того, на котором всю твою бывшую команду едва не убили? 

Мерлин вздрогнул.

\- Нет. Та… Там было другое: мудак-офицер без яиц и с крохотным пенисом, дерьмом вместо мозгов и огромным желанием что-то кому-то доказать, - Мерлин с силой сжал челюсти, и затряс головой. Он не мог сказать ничего больше. Потерять большую часть своей команды в одночасье было кошмаром. Боль так никуда и не ушла. 

Артур отступил от Мерлина на шаг, глядя на парня испытующе, почти с симпатией. Пендрагон огляделся по сторонам, и выражение сочувствия на его лице сменилось глубокой задумчивостью. Мерлин знал это выражение - Артур начал думать, а когда он так делал, ничем хорошим это не заканчивалось.

\- Мне не нужен допуск к секретной информации, чтобы наш отряд привлекали к приоритетным миссиям, - произнес Артур медленно.

\- Но это нам поможет, - сказал Мерлин. – То, что мы с ребятами выжили вчера, не означает, что мы понимали, что делаем.

\- Это может помочь спланировать наши действия, разработать тактику, - кивнул Артур, отпуская Мерлина. 

Эмрис прекрасно понял невысказанную мысль: _«Все это может закончиться очень-очень хорошо, или очень-очень плохо»_. Здравый смысл подсказывал Мерлину, что, вероятнее всего, последнее, хотя он надеялся на первое. 

\- Пойдем, не то опоздаем. 

Несколько минут они шли в тишине, пока Артур не заговорил. 

\- Ты так и не рассказал мне, как взломал зашифрованный код в коммуникационной системе.

\- Да, но тогда твой уровень доступа не позволял мне сделать это, - ответил Мерлин, ухмыляясь. 

\- То есть ты по собственному усмотрению выбираешь, какую секретную информацию разбалтывать, а какую нет? – Артур отвесил подчиненному легкий подзатыльник. – В случае, если ты не заметил, то повторяю тебе в четвертый раз, уровень моего допуска теперь равен твоему. 

\- А степень математика к этому не прилагается? – Мерлин улыбнулся и примирительно поднял руки в ответ на хмурый взгляд Артура. – Хорошо, хорошо, я выдам тебе укороченную версию на простом английском. 

\- Уж будь добр, - сердито ответил капитан. 

\- Лабораторные крысы в «Пендрагон консалтинг» плохо делают домашнее задание. 

Артур позволил себе рассмеяться, услышав такое заявление. 

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду, какое еще «домашнее задание»?

\- Послушай, все достаточно просто. Технология шифрования и ее математическая составляющая меняется и развивается постоянно. Всегда находится гений, который в состоянии взломать самый последний и совершенный код и создать качественно новый. Что я пытаюсь сказать: ваши лабораторные крысы нашли самый последний код и посчитали, что этого будет достаточно, и построили всю систему на его основе. Чего они не сделали, так это не разобрались, не успел ли кто-то уже взломать этот код. 

\- А кто-то его уже взломал?

\- Разумеется, - Мерлин развел руками. – Им и нужно было-то сделать пару поисковых запросов по теореме в Google Scholar, и они нашли бы диссертацию, которую я написал, взламывая этот код. 

Артур замедлил шаг, недоуменно мигая, но не остановился. 

\- Ты взломал код. Ну конечно! 

\- Мне пришлось, - Мерлин улыбнулся. – Я не мог окончить университет, не перелопатив всю работу моего научного руководителя, так ведь? 

\- Научного руководителя? 

\- Да, профессор Джоффри Монмут. Код, на котором была построена коммуникационная система, назван в его честь. 

Артур уставился на него с выражением полнейшего шока на лице, как вдруг разразился громким хохотом. 

\- Джоффри был твоим научным руководителем? 

\- Что тут смешного? – осознав фамильярность в обращении, допущенную Артуром, Мерлин переспросил. – Погоди. Ты его знаешь? 

\- Он консультант в компании. 

Лицо Мерлина просветлело, и он присоединился к веселью. 

\- Бьюсь об заклад, он не ожидал, что я окажусь по другую сторону баррикад при тестировании?

Артур улыбнулся Мерлину почти дружеской улыбкой, которая пропала уже через несколько шагов - парни прибыли к командному тенту. Адъютант майора Килгарры проводил их в отдельную комнату с матовыми стеклянными стенами и металлическим напылением в целях блокирования передачи сигналов и предотвращения подслушивания. Дверь закрылась за ними с жутким щелчком. 

Они прибыли последними.


	10. Часть 10

Артур вошел в комнату первым и, вежливо отсалютовав, снял кепку. Мерлин шел позади него, держа руки за спиной. Оба были напряжены, но не удостоились никакой реакции, кроме любопытных взглядов от людей, находившихся в комнате. 

Артур почувствовал, как Мерлин, стоящий у него под боком, напрягся. Заметив, как брюнет косится на него, капитан задумался о том, чем это вызвано, но решил, что спросит об этом позже, сейчас было не лучшее время. 

Майор Килгарра, полковник Мандрейк и генерал Стивен МакНил, который отвечал за проведение тайных операций, представляли Соединенное Королевство вместе со вспомогательным персоналом в лице двух аналитиков. МакНил был суровым прагматичным военным, который действовал на основании конкретных фактов и данных, но нередко принимал решения, руководствуясь внутренним чутьем. Мандрейк работал под его началом, его присутствие на этом совещании было вполне понятно. Что же касается Дракона… Дракон присутствовал в комнате, потому что он так хотел. Артур сомневался, что найдется хоть один отчаянный сумасброд, который осмелится сказать ему "нет". 

Американцев было четверо: трое мужчин и женщина. Все были одеты в то, что Артур называл «спецодеждой» ЦРУ – черные брюки, застегнутые на все пуговицы рубашки с длинными рукавами и новехонькие бронежилеты из кевлара. Все четверо были вооружены, и было непохоже, что кто-то из них собирается избавляться от оружия в присутствии союзников. На столе перед ними стояло два бронированных ноутбука, экраны которых были повернуты так, чтобы никто, кроме самих американцев не видел, что на них выведено. 

Женщина задержала на них взгляд дольше остальных, но, в конце концов, все вновь обратили свое внимание на три плоских экрана, висящих на стене. Левый монитор демонстрировал спутниковое изображение «города», в котором проводили «военные игры». На правый монитор были выведены приближенные изображения основных районов «боевых действий», в то время как на центральном проигрывалось виртуальное представление операции. Артуру потребовалось всего пара мгновений, чтобы понять: участники совещания просматривают уже практически конец «военных игр», но наблюдать, как его люди припирают к стенке людей Вэлианта согласно плану, всегда было приятно. 

\- Я увидел достаточно, - произнес один из американцев с каштановыми волосами, квадратной формой лица и перебитым носом, ерзая на стуле. То ли стул ему не подходил, то ли он стулу. 

Он обернулся к Артуру и Мерлину с нечитаемым выражением лица и оценивающим взглядом. Второй мужчина, сидящий слева от него, придвинул к себе один из ноутбуков и начал что-то печатать. Мужчина по правую руку не обратил на новоприбывших никакого внимания, а вот женщина, блондинка со светло-голубыми глазами, уставилась на парней с интересом. Ее губы скривились в улыбке, которую Артур предпочел проигнорировать. 

Пока Мандрейк выключал видео, Дракон кивнул парням. 

\- Вольно, джентльмены. Присаживайтесь. 

\- Господа, - Артур занял одно из свободных мест первым, следом за ним и Мерлин. 

\- Капитан Артур Пендрагон и лейтенант Мерлин Эмрис, - продолжил Дракон, представляя ребят, прежде чем указать на американцев. – Роберт Дейли, Уильям Алфрик, Дэвид Бейкер и София Ли. 

Если Артур правильно все понял и оценил язык тела, то Роберт Дейли был руководителем, Уильям Алфрик - его заместителем, а Дэвид Бейкер и София Ли – аналитиками. Отсутствие званий и титулов указывало на то, что все они работали на ЦРУ или какую-то дочернюю структуру, но поведение Дейли выдавало в нем бывшего военного. 

\- У меня возникло несколько вопросов об этих… как вы это называете? «Военные игры»? - спросил Дейли у полковника Мандрейка, пренебрежительно махнув в сторону майора Килгарры. 

Артур с трудом скрыл усмешку. Американец допустил серьезную ошибку, игнорируя Дракона.

\- Да. «Военные игры». Симуляция ситуации военных действий с обозначенным противником, целью которой является проверка готовности отряда, способности выстраивания правильной тактики, а также тестирование нового оборудования. С этим термином, я уверен, вы должны быть знакомы, учитывая, что для тренировок ваших войск специального назначения вы взяли на вооружение методики тренировок SAS, - произнес МакНил. 

В его голосе Артур уловил толику горечи, оно и было понятно – американские войска получали всю славу и внимание. Насколько капитан понимал ситуацию, все это могло доставаться и им, но SAS действовали под завесой секретности, все данные о личном составе, их имена - абсолютно все было строго охраняемым секретом. 

Дейли проигнорировал колкость и махнул рукой в сторону Артура и Мерлина. 

\- Я буду обращаться к ним напрямую. 

\- Не отказывайте себе в этом, - ответил МакНил снисходительным тоном, давая понять, что при всем желании американцы своими вопросами большого вреда не причинят, чего бы они ни задумали. 

\- Каким объемом информации вы располагали перед началом «военных игр»? 

Артур посмотрел на МакНила, который одобрительно кивнул ему, - прежде чем капитан начал отвечать. 

\- Мы были приглашены на демонстрацию нового оборудования и технологий, организованную производящими компаниями, на которой услышали обычную маркетинговую болтовню относительно их разработок. Мы имели возможность задавать собственные вопросы о технологиях, потрогать и подержать разработки в руках. Единственным исключением была коммуникационная система. Лейтенанта Эмриса попросили воздержаться от вопросов-, и запретили приближаться к оборудованию. 

\- А в отношении самого задания? 

\- Десятиминутный брифинг, на котором в общем чертах были обрисованы цели задания и ожидаемое противодействие со стороны условного противника, и после 15-минутных сборов мой отряд загрузился в вертолет, где и был проведен полный инструктаж. 

\- Сколько времени вы потратили на составление плана?

\- Все время полета, - ответил Артур. Он не собирался учитывать время, затраченное на предварительное планирование, а также последующие корректировки, вызванные недостойным поведением команды Вэлианта. Путешествие до места проведения «игр» заняло чуть более часа…

\- Один час и девятнадцать минут, - произнес Бейкер, не отрывая взгляда от экрана своего ноутбука. 

\- И от каких именно факторов зависел ваш успех? 

\- Наша способность импровизировать, доверие между членами моей команды, - сказал Артур, еще больше выпрямляя спину. – И, разумеется, превосходные навыки и блестящие способности моих людей. 

\- Они жульничали, - заметил Алфрик. – Люди Пендрагона, я имею в виду. 

\- Противник всегда жульничает, - ответил Артур с секундной паузой. Он не собирался попадаться на крючок этого американца и обсуждать компанию отца. – На основании полученной информации в полете мы составили план, который с началом самой операции пошел прахом, и пришлось разрабатывать новый план на ходу.

Возникла пауза, Алфрик переговаривался с Дейли, пока последний, наконец, не спросил. 

\- Как вам удалось взломать шифр системы, с которой вы не были знакомы?

Артур удержал себя от того, чтобы обернуться к Мерлину, но страстно хотел донести до подчиненного: _«Не будь идиотом! Не вздумай рассказать ему о «крякалке», даже учитывая, что они, возможно, знают о ее существовании»_. Мерлин выпрямился на своем стуле, выжидая несколько секунд: он проверял реакцию старших офицеров, прежде чем ответить. 

\- Я нажал на правильные кнопки, - наконец, ответил он.

Дейли нахмурился - этот человек не привык, чтобы с ним играли в подобные игры. 

\- А как вы узнали, что нужно нажимать именно эти кнопки?

\- Меня для этого готовили. 

\- Мне нужно больше деталей, - потребовал Дейли. 

\- Умм. Нет? 

Артур едва не откусил себе язык, стараясь удержаться от хохота при наблюдении за реакцией американцев на такой ответ. После секундного шока Дейли упрямо поджал губы, лицо Алфрика приняло приятный пурпурный цвет, а София неодобрительно сверлила взглядом Мерлина, периодически посылая умоляющие _«сделайте с ним что-нибудь»_ взгляды Артуру. Единственным человеком, кто вообще никак не отреагировал, был второй аналитик, Бейкер.

\- Прошу прощения? – переспросил Дейли ледяным тоном, пока Алфрик угрожающе взирал на Мерлина. 

Артур чуть сдвинулся на стуле, прикрывая собой Мерлина. Алфрик, заметив движение, перевел взгляд на него, Артур принял этот вызов; ни одна сторона не желала сдаваться, никто не отвел глаз. 

Слово взял генерал. 

\- Лейтенант Эмрис пытался сказать, что он не уполномочен разглашать эту информацию и обсуждать ее с вами . Кроме того, обсуждение методов и способов, использованных при взломе и извлечении информации из коммуникационной системы, не является целью данной встречи, Роберт.

Язык тела изменился, и вдруг Дейли вновь нацепил дружелюбную улыбочку на лицо. 

\- Нет, разумеется нет. Мы здесь для того, чтобы обсудить передачу отряда «Экскалибур» взаймы…

\- Не взаймы, - произнес майор Килгарра хриплым голосом. 

Дейли продолжил говорить, будто его и не перебивали:

\- …для помощи в обеспечении безопасности нескольких важных целей. 

МакНил подался вперед, опираясь на локти. 

\- Я довольно четко обозначил нашу позицию, Роберт. Мы не передаем вам отряд. Капитан Пендрагон и его люди останутся под нашим командованием, в непосредственном подчинении полковника Мандрейка и майора Килгарры. Любая операция, к которой вы решите привлечь отряд, предварительно будет одобрена лично мной, и если мне станет известно, что вы утаиваете информацию, я незамедлительно прикрою все это нелепое предприятие.

\- Стивен… - Дейли улыбнулся болезненно-сладкой улыбкой, от которой желудок Артура сжался от отвращения, хоть она и была обращена не на него.

\- Роберт. _Вы_ сами к нам пришли. Разумеется, миссия стала полной катастрофой, и все потому, что нам не была предоставлена вся информация…

\- Вы знаете, мы не могли…

\- Давайте представим на минуточку, что вам удалось убедить меня в том, что вы не обладали полной информацией в то время. Но вы вернулись и вернулись с протянутой рукой. Из этого я сделал вывод. Хотите узнать, какой? 

На стороне американцев воцарилась тишина, они молча сидели с кислыми лицами, раздражительно сверля оппонентов взглядами. 

\- Вы отправляли своих людей – своих самых лучших людей – на ликвидацию этих же объектов. Не знаю, сколько у вас было попыток, но раз за разом все заканчивалось полным провалом. Вашим собственным мальчикам это не по зубам, и вы это уже поняли. Или я не прав?

Дейли откинулся на спинку стула, кривя губы в усмешке, но плотно сжатые губы Алфрика дали более чем исчерпывающий ответ. 

МакНил наклонился вперед, сцепляя свои огромные, как боксерские перчатки руки в замок. 

\- Ну?

Дейли тяжело выдохнул (это мог быть простой вздох, но в него было вложено столько подавляемой ярости, что сомнений не оставалось) и, развернувшись на стуле, указал пальцем в сторону Артура и Мерлина. 

\- Что я хочу знать, так это как, черт побери, ваши люди, приблизившись к этим ребятам на расстояние пятидесяти футов, остались в живых? 

\- Уж точно не по причине того, что они были надлежащим образом проинформированы обо всех деталях предстоящего мероприятия, - произнес полковник Мандрейк таким тоном, что последние крупицы влаги испарились из пустыни. 

Напряжение в комнате достигло критической точки, что можно было сравнить лишь с тем случаем, когда Овайн обезвредил бомбу при помощи скрепки, кусачек для ногтей и солнечных очков Артура. Сейчас капитан нутром чувствовал, что в любой момент ситуация обострится еще сильнее, присутствующие повскакивают со своих мест, достанут свое оружие и перестреляют друг друга. Артур с трудом сдерживал порыв подняться со своего стула и поскорее ретироваться, прихватив с собой Мерлина. 

Стул под Дейли скрипнул, когда он, наконец, пошевелился и произнес:

\- Дэвид. 

Бейкер подсоединил один из проводов, лежащих на столе к своему ноутбуку, и вывел на висящие на стене мониторы несколько изображений. Дейли начал говорить сразу же. 

\- По описаниям, данным в копиях отчетов, которые заполнили члены отряда «Экскалибур», мы опознали двоих мужчин, с которыми они столкнулись на главной улице той заброшенной деревни, а потом и на окраине. 

Артур разглядывал зернистую фотографию, человека, изображенного на ней, он не знал. Мягкий толчок колена Мерлина о его собственную ногу (этого было достаточно, чтобы у него мурашки по спине пробежали) дал понять, что это был один из тех, с кем недавно столкнулись его люди. 

\- Его имя Джонатан Аредиан. Независимый наемник, чья верность в последнее время принадлежит группировке террористов, от которой все прочие повстанцы стараются держаться подальше. 

\- Фанатики? – спросил Мандрейк. 

Повисла небольшая пауза. 

\- Нет. Уроженец южно-африканской республики. В свое время работал в Восточной Европе, но большей частью в Западной, а также в Южной Америке. Занимается экзотическим оружием, наркотиками, торговлей людьми, всем чем угодно, если находится заказчик, и нам еще лет десять предстоит собирать улики против него. Помимо всего прочего, специализируется на допросах, пытках и добыче информации по новым технологиям – военным технологиям. В последнее время был замечен за использованием настолько продвинутого вооружения, что даже самые смелые разработки наших специалистов не идут с ними ни в какое сравнение. 

\- Вроде силового поля, - добавила София, одаряя Артура широкой улыбкой, которая не дрогнула даже под тяжелым взглядом Дейли, адресованного ей.

\- Уже некоторое время мы пытаемся заполучить хоть что-то из этих образцов. Пока неизвестно, кто поставляет вооружение – китайцы, русские, корейцы. В любом случае, если что-то из этого попадет на массовый рынок, нам всем не поздоровится. 

\- Дэвид, - произнес Дейли, и на экране возникло еще одно изображение. Сутулый человек со всклокоченными грязными волосами, лицом чем-то напоминающий Игоря, был запечатлен на камеру простого телефона, изображение многократно приближено. – У этого человека несколько имен, но закрепилась за ним кличка «Шут». Любит камеры, внимание, не терпит людей, которые его игнорирует. Возник в окружении Аредиана восемь месяцев назад, также использует неизвестное вооружение и технологии.

По щелчку пальцев Бейкер вывел на экраны еще одно изображение, В этот раз это был юноша, едва вышедший из подросткового возраста, с длинными черными волосами, заправленными за уши, и спадающей на холодные синие глаза челкой; выражение его лица было лишено всяческих эмоций, губы крепко сжаты, а между бровей залегла складка. - Артур рассматривал его довольно долго, пока не понял, что именно смущает его – это было школьное фото, парень был одет в униформу. 

Возникло еще одно изображение, сделанное совсем недавно: то же безэмоцианальное лицо, тот же парень, теперь выглядящий всего на пару лет моложе Мерлина. 

\- Это Мордред ап Анерин, уроженец Уэльса, когда-то прилежный ученик, а ныне подозреваемый в торговле и изготовлении оружия. Однажды он просто исчез после школы, предполагали похищение, но требований выкупа не последовало, а чуть позже местная полиция обнаружила видео, на котором Мордред садится в один из этих ваших двухэтажных автобусов. Больше никаких следов. Мы полагаем, именно Мордред снабжает Аредиана новым оружием, но кто спонсирует его изыскания - неизвестно.

Дейли замолчал на мгновение.

\- Мордред был целью, которую упустили. Его автомобиль был защищен силовым полем.

\- Было бы здорово, узнай мы об этом чуть раньше, - заметил Артур, игнорируя тот момент, что даже в таком случае усилия Гавейна были бы бесполезны. 

Он указал рукой на нижний левый угол экран, на который была выведена одна из фотографий с запечатленной на ней гравировкой, высеченной на покореженном и оплавленном куске металла.

\- Что там написано?

\- Это части захваченного оружия с места стычки предположительно с людьми Мордреда. Мы полагаем, что это код…

\- _Am gwymp hen y chwardd ieuanc,_ \- произнес Мерлин тихим голосом. 

Артур обернулся к парню, и в тот же момент взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к лейтенанту, который, уже упрямо сжав губы, полностью замолчал, пока несколько секунд спустя Артур, вопросительно вздернул бровь, всем своим видом показывал, что подчиненный может продолжать. Сев на стуле еще прямее, парень произнес. 

\- Это валлийский. Означает: «Молодой смеется, когда падает старый». 

\- Так над нами издеваются? – поинтересовался Алфрик. 

В этот раз колено Артура заставило Мерлина замолчать, и он, покачав головой, просто пожал плечами, произнося:

\- Это просто поговорка.

\- Да, ну что же, - сказал Дейли, оборачиваясь, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на экраны, прежде чем дать команду Бейкеру заканчивать показ - изображения мигом исчезли. Дейли, глубоко вздохнув, повернулся к представителям командного состава. – Так как последнее задание закончилось плохо…

\- И чья в этом вина? – буркнул майор Килгарра. 

\- … мы потеряли их след. Если Аредиан поступит по своей привычной схеме, то он пропадет с нашего радара на месяц, когда и где объявится Мордред ,предположить невозможно. Гораздо больше шансов у нас на то, чтобы выманить Шута из той норы, в которую он забился. Он любит девочек и выпивку. 

\- Что случиться, когда вы их обнаружите? – поинтересовался полковник Мандрейк. 

Дейли, не спуская глаз с полковника, указал пальцем на Артура и Мерлина. 

\- Тогда в игру вступают они. Общим счетом мы послали за Аредианом тридцать человек. Потеряли половину из них. Половина из тех, что выжила, все еще находится в госпитале, остальные… - Дейли покачал головой. – Четверо ваших людей, столкнувшись не только с Аредианом, но и с Шутом, практически самостоятельно сумели унести оттуда ноги. Люди Алфрика располагали абсолютно всей информацией, которую мы только смогли им предоставить. Вам же сообщили абсолютный минимум. Что-то подсказывает мне, что если мы дадим вам все, что можем, у вас появится вполне реальный шанс захватить одного из них, - продолжал Дейли. – Во всяком случае, это основная задача. Что скажете?

Каменная маска на лице генерала МакНила не дрогнула, разве что чуть уголок губ, но это едва ли можно было принять за улыбку. Целая минута прошла в тишине, прежде генерал произнес: 

\- Сообщите, когда установите местонахождение. А там мы посмотрим. 

Насколько понял Артур, это было сигналом к окончанию переговоров, но последующие несколько минут прошли в бесплотных попытках американцев продолжить диалог, слыша в ответ лишь очередное «Посмотрим» от генерала. В конце концов, собрав оборудование, союзники отбыли. Проходя мимо Артура, София тронула его за плечо и, ослепительно улыбнувшись, произнесла: 

\- Надеюсь, в ближайшее время нам еще представится случай поработать вместе. 

Тряхнув волосами, она вложила ему в ладонь клочок бумаги и покинула палатку. Номер телефона. Артур вздохнул.

_Сожалею, мадам. Я гей._

Заметив изумленную улыбку Мерлина, Артур смял записку и, пожав плечами, протянул ее Мерлину, тот разразился хохотом. 

\- О, нет! Спасибо. Да она засунет меня в раскаленное масло и прожарит до хрустящей корочки, а потом и еще и закусит мной. 

\- Да нас обоих, - хмыкнул Артур. 

В комнате все больше нарастал гул, пока генерал не постучал костяшками пальцев по столу, привлекая внимание и требуя тишины. 

\- Ну что же, сейчас нам только остается ждать, когда они с нами свяжутся, если вообще свяжутся, конечно. Вы двое, я надеюсь, понимаете, что за пределы этой комнаты информация выйти не должна. 

\- Разумеется, сэр, - сказал Артур. 

\- В таком случае, как я понимаю, в ближайшем будущем у вас уже маячит отпуск. Поменьше налегайте на выпивку и не забывайте про физические тренировки. 

\- Да, сэр. Благодарю, сэр, - Артур и Мерлин поднялись на ноги одновременно, отдавая честь. Прежде чем они развернулись и направились к выходу, послушался еще один стук по столу. 

\- Еще один момент, лейтенант Эмрис, - заговорил полковник Мандрейк. – Та поговорка? У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы слышите ее уже не в первый раз.

\- Это поговорка, сэр. Разумеется, я слышал ее раньше, - ответил Мерлин, бросая неуверенный взгляд на Артура. 

\- _Мерлин,_ \- прошептал Пендрагон сурово, парень вздрогнул. 

\- Скорее всего, это ничего не означает, сэр, - произнес Мерлин, переводя взгляд с Артура на старших офицеров. – Когда я учился в школе, я довольно часто слышал эту фразу то там, то здесь, чаще всего от богатеньких идиотов, и в контексте того, что они называли _«новым мировым порядком»_. Никто не придавал этому особого внимания, я имею в виду, они пропускали занятия, постоянно влипали в неприятности, само собой, их исключали.

Мерлин указал в сторону выключенных мониторов на стене. 

\- Этот парень, Мордред, почти мой ровесник, мы, скорее всего, ходили в школу примерно в одно и то же время. Не думаю, что мы учились в одной и той же, но эта теория «нового мирового порядка» могла быть известна и вне стен моей школы. 

МакНил обратился к одному из аналитиков. 

\- Будьте добры, проверьте эти данные. 

\- Да, сэр, - ответила женщина. 

\- Свободны, джентльмены, - кивнул парням МакНил.

Артур и Мерлин, еще раз отдав честь, отбыли. 

Оба хранили молчание, пока шли обратно на автобазу, предстояло объявить хорошие и плохие новости команде: распоряжения насчет отпуска оставались в силе, но физические тренировки никто не отменял, и в случае, если американцы сядут на хвост плохим парням, пока отряд будет вне базы, их отпуск подойдет к концу в ту же самую секунду. А Артуру… Артуру еще предстояло многое обдумать, составить новые планы и разработать тактику. 

Он вздохнул. В его отпуске ему предстояло много работать. 

\- Мерлин? – Артур взял Мерлина за руку, и оба, остановившись, уставились друг на друга. Артур видел отражение своих собственных мыслей на лице Мерлина, радист был слишком напряжен и обеспокоен, несмотря на все усилия, ему не удавалось это скрыть. Да, Мерлин был одним из двух человек в команде с нужным уровнем доступа к секретной информации, но что-то подсказывало Артуру, что, даже если бы это было не так, Эмрис, так или иначе, был бы единственным человеком, кто помог бы ему разобраться в том, что нужно сделать.

Но прямо сейчас об этом думать не хотелось. 

\- Я никогда не спрашивал. Какие у тебя планы на отпуск? 

Все беспокойство, даже страх, пропали из взгляда Мерлина, раздалось тихое «О!», и его глаза заблестели, когда парень улыбнулся. 

\- Я звонил маме, и выяснилось, что мой отпуск приходится очень некстати. Она собирается в мото-тур по Италии с кем-то из ее друзей, но приедет в Лондон чуть раньше и остановится у моего дяди, так что у нас будет возможность увидеться между моим прилетом и ее отлетом. 

\- Это… Да, не везет, так не везет, приятель, - произнес Артур, и внезапно у него у ушах раздался такой стук, за которым сложно было что-то разобрать. – После никаких других планов? 

\- Собирался навестить друга. Мой дядя сказал, что я могу остановиться у него. 

\- Почему бы тебе не остановиться у меня? – выпалил Артур, слова слетели с его губ прежде, чем он смог их остановить. - У меня достаточно места, и команда, все ребята живут поблизости, в одном районе. Нам нужно тренироваться, и будет лучше держаться всем вместе, если нас отзовут обратно на службу, и …

Артур запнулся и замолчал, увидев широченную улыбку на лице Мерлина. 

\- Это было бы великолепно! Ты уверен? Я хочу сказать, я не стесню тебя? Не нарушу твой привычный образ жизни? 

\- Да, я уверен, - ответил Артур, ему стало совершенно ясно, что разум утратил контроль над его ртом, и теперь за все отвечал совершенно другой орган, который до конца не понимал, насколько плоха была эта идея. – Ты не нарушишь мой образ жизни больше того, что уже сделал.

**Конец второй книги**


End file.
